


Демонический фактор

by Ayliten, Fluffy_Lama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Case Fic, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Дружить с демоном опасно, работать — интересно. И наоборот тоже.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HQ!! MiniBang 2017.
> 
> Предупреждения: ООС некоторых канонных персонажей, элементы ксенофилии.

— Слушай, давно хотел спросить, — Ивайзуми плюхнулся в кресло, вытянул ноги и стащил из вазы огромное спелое яблоко. — У тебя рога не чешутся?

Ойкава поднял голову от своих записей и так посмотрел, будто рога выросли у самого Ивайзуми на лбу, стремительно и внезапно.

— Ива-чан, что за дурацкие вопросы? У тебя ногти чешутся? Или волосы?

— Ну, — Ивайзуми с опаской понюхал яблоко. Вроде съедобное, но от еды в доме Ойкавы всего можно было ожидать. — Нет, конечно. Просто я подумал, может, у тебя какие-то особенные рога. Волшебные.

— Не настолько волшебные, — мрачно отрезал Ойкава и задумчиво почесал голову рядом с правым рогом. Ивайзуми с любопытством подался вперед, и Ойкава резко замер. Посмотрел на свою руку как на предательницу. — Тьфу. У меня из-за твоих вопросов теперь голова зудит.

— Ну извини.

— И тебе ведь ни капельки не стыдно, — Ойкава вздохнул. Посмотрел на яблоко, которое Ивайзуми до сих пор держал в руках, и деловито поинтересовался: — Ты его из какой вазы взял? Из зеленой, надеюсь? В зеленой нормальные, а вот из синей лучше не ешь, у меня пока нет противоядия.

Ивайзуми обернулся и посмотрел на две сине-зеленые вазы, для его человеческого зрения — совершенно одинаковые. Яблоки в обеих лежали аппетитнее некуда, но есть их моментально расхотелось.

— Мне казалось, ты не берешь заказы на яды.

— О, это не яды, Ива-чан, это исследование для больницы. Для червяков с юга Ширатори яблоки — лучшая питательная среда. Я пытаюсь вывести новый вид, который выделяет больше фермента… — он осекся. — Ладно, тебе это будет неинтересно. В общем, этих червяков есть нельзя, отравишься.

— Спасибо, что предупредил, — поморщившись, Ивайзуми положил яблоко на стол. В животе урчало, но все же он был голоден не настолько, чтобы участвовать в сомнительных экспериментах Ойкавы.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — напевно отозвался Ойкава, возвращаясь к своим бумажкам. — Кстати, о больницах? Как твой ежегодный осмотр?

— Нормально, — Ивайзуми тоже поскреб макушку — его голова зачесалась, кажется, из солидарности. — Встретил в коридоре Кагеяму, он меня принял без очереди, иначе сидел бы я не здесь, а перед кабинетом. Все-таки когда больницей управлял Укай-сан, с организацией было получше.

— О, и как там Тобио-чан? — проигнорировав ворчание, оживился Ойкава, даже ухом повел. Они у него были подвижнее, чем человеческие, хоть и не так, как у истинного демона.

— А то ты его не знаешь? — Хмыкнул Ивайзуми. — Отрапортовал, что все хорошо, и сбежал к своим пациентам.

В животе громко заурчало.

— Если хочешь есть, можешь поискать нормальной еды на кухне, — тут же предложил Ойкава. — Я вроде бы там сегодня не колдовал.

— Вроде бы?

— Ну не будь таким занудой! Не буду же я портить собственные запасы.

— Ну-ну, — хмыкнул Ивайзуми. В отличие от обычных людей, Ойкава, в чьих жилах текла кровь демонов, был невосприимчив к большинству ядов и даже яблоко из этой своей синей вазы смог бы съесть без малейших последствий.

Впрочем, пищу он предпочитал человеческую и вкусно поесть очень любил, так что можно было и попытать счастья. Тем более что есть с каждой минутой хотелось все больше и больше, а торчать у Ойкавы все равно придется до тех пор, пока тот не заполнит все отчеты для Мизогучи — чтобы сразу забрать и все оформить до завтрашнего полудня.

Немного поколебавшись, Ивайзуми все-таки оставил Ойкаву наедине с бумажками и отправился на кухню, больше напоминавшую лабораторию безумного алхимика. Хозяйство Ойкава вел безалаберно и бессистемно, колбы у него соседствовали с банками круп, специи — с ингредиентами для зелий, а на обеденном столе вместо посуды стояла прозрачная банка с каким-то заспиртованным чудовищем.

Зато рядом с очагом нашелся плотно закрытый и еще теплый котел. Заглянув туда с немалой опаской — уж слишком хорошо вспоминался один случай с полуразумной слизью, — Ивайзуми обнаружил вполне безопасную на вид похлебку с божественным запахом. В два счета расправившись с целой миской, он уже потянулся налить себе добавки, когда в дверном проеме возник Ойкава.

— Ты уже все? — удивился Ивайзуми, с сожалением покосившись на котел. А казалось, что Ойкаве еще сидеть и сидеть.

— На сегодня — да, — Ойкава деловито прошуршал по полкам и с победным восклицанием выудил из-за кухонной утвари испещренный рунами треугольник. — Вот он где! Мне надо идти, только что пришло письмо. Магистрат подкинул задание, просили непременно сегодня, и поскорее.

И точно, Ивайзуми ведь слышал характерный стрекот механических крыльев, но решил, что это очередной срочный заказ. Магистрат, значит. И, раз письмо отправили стрекозой, дело и правда не терпит отлагательств.

— Что за задание? — насторожился Ивайзуми. — Не по делу Аракавы?

— Нет, новое, — Ойкава сунул треугольник в потрепанный, но аккуратный чемоданчик с рабочим инструментарием, удовлетворенно кивнул содержимому и щелкнул медными застежками. — Надзор пока не уверен, есть ли в деле магия и стоит ли передавать его вам. Ива-чан, я побежал, они очень просили сегодня. Боятся, что ваш начальник их опять взгреет, если затянут с передачей, как с Аракавой. Ты доедай, там ненадолго. Вернусь и расскажу, если будет, что. — Ойкава бросил нетерпеливый взгляд за окно. На улицах окончательно стемнело, и аввы раскрыли пушистые соцветия, мерцающие золотом и синевой. Воздух постепенно наполнялся тихим жужжанием насекомых, слетавшихся на свет широких лепестков.

— Нет, давай-ка я схожу с тобой, — Ивайзуми поморщился и с сожалением отложил занесенный было черпак. — По дороге и расскажешь, что за дело и откуда такая срочность.

Заканчивал фразу он уже на улице. Ивайзуми знал это состояние Ойкавы: стоило ему настроиться на дело, как его больше ничто не интересовало, особенно ночью. Вопреки демоническим привычкам Ойкава чаще работал днем, но ночью на него снисходила особая сосредоточенность, и, если была возможность, осмотры он проводил после заката.

— Рассказывай, — терпеливо дождавшись, пока Ойкава начертит в воздухе запирающую пентаграмму, потребовал Ивайзуми. Они энергичным шагом двинулись к центру Облачного района, где располагался неспящий воздушный порт. Шум не пробивался сквозь магическую изоляцию, но свет пяти маяков расчерчивал темное небо, и вытянутые тени дирижаблей величаво плыли в их лучах.

— Надзор недавно арестовал полный контрабанды склад, — Ойкава сдул со лба челку и целеустремленно свернул в один из проулков. Аввы там не росли, насекомые почти не летали, и в воздухе висела зловещая тишина неосвещенной улицы, но Ойкава именно в таких местах чувствовал себя лучше всего. Он бодро продолжал: — А сегодня у них всплыла какая-то новая информация, подозревают, что в банде балуются контрабандой амулетов, и меня попросили проверить склад на следы магии.

Ивайзуми скривился. Инквизиция с надзором не ладила, особенно после недавнего скандала: опасный некромаг успел скрыться, пока надзор соображал, что в деле замешана магия. Похоже, не зря Ивайзуми увязался с Ойкавой сегодня — если на складе и впрямь есть контрабандные амулеты, чем быстрее за дело возьмется инквизитор, тем лучше. Звезда Ивайзуми, правда, работала по большей части в дневную смену, и дежурство два часа как закончилось, но вряд ли начальство будет возражать, если Ивайзуми создаст повод лишний раз ткнуть надзор в их недоработку.  
А Ойкава… Ивайзуми вздохнул про себя. Ойкаву в надзоре все равно не любили, обидой больше, обидой меньше. Его звали туда работать, неоднократно, но он каждый раз отказывался — жизнь независимого эксперта Ойкаве нравилась куда больше службы, — и, более того, он гораздо охотнее и чаще сотрудничал с инквизицией.   
Впрочем, Ушиджима Вакатоши — нынешний глава надзора, — не оставлял попыток заполучить ценного сотрудника и при случае регулярно напоминал Ойкаве, какой шанс тот упускает, предлагал хорошие деньги и неограниченный доступ к лабораториям. Многих служащих в надзоре раздражало такое повышенное внимание к какому-то, по их мнению, выскочке.  
К тому же, демонов там вообще не любили, несмотря даже на то, что ближайший помощник Ушиджимы и сам был полукровкой, а в убойном отделе служило полно метисов и даже один чистокровный демон.

Правда, демоны не пользовались особой популярностью и у обычных людей. Пока Ивайзуми с Ойкавой шли по освещенным улицам, их несколько раз проводили неодобрительными взглядами. Может, отчасти поэтому Ойкава стремился ходить там, куда большинство добропорядочных граждан не совалось?

Проулок вывел их на площадь, маленькую и невзрачную, окольцованную совершенно одинаковыми унылыми зданиями. В узких окнах почти везде горел свет — жизнь в бывших складских помещениях, где теперь ютились десятки самых различных мелких контор, кипела круглые сутки. Ивайзуми поморщился: он терпеть не мог этот гадюшник, кормящийся от воздушного порта — одних только магов без лицензии здесь водилось как грязи, — и с радостью бы хорошенько его распотрошил, но не имел на это никаких полномочий. Лицензиями и проверками ведал надзорный отдел инквизиции, а у Дайшо, заведовавшего отделом, тут был какой-то свой интерес. Вслух, конечно, Дайшо говорил о каналах осведомителей, развитой сети «своих людей» и о том, что лучше уж все дерьмо будет на виду и в одном месте, чем расползется по всем углам, но сквозь все эти туманные пояснения отчетливо проступала самая главная причина, очевидная даже ребенку — «кормушка».

— Ива-чан, не напрягайся ты так, — хихикнул Ойкава, быстрым шагом направляясь к лифтам. — Сияние твоего нимба почти ослепляет, а мне еще работать.

— Я не напрягаюсь, — буркнул Ивайзуми и дернул за рычаг. Решетка, преграждающая путь в кабину, с лязгом отъехала, и они зашли внутрь. — Просто не люблю этот район.

— Угу, — кивнул Ойкава, нажимая на кнопку нужного уровня. — Садитесь поудобнее, дети, я расскажу вам увлекательную историю о преподобном Ива-чане и столичных трущобах. Ну ладно, ладно, не делай такое лицо, на самом деле твое стремление к справедливости меня даже восхищает. Но сам подумай, в какой глубокой, гм… дыре была бы вся ваша хваленая инквизиция и весь ваш доблестный надзор без таких вот проплешин. Помнишь дело с работорговцами? Сколько бы еще Бокуто носился по всей Аобе, сбивая ноги, если бы этот, как там его…

— Бородатый Хара.

— Да, точно, если бы Бородатый Хара не сдал вам своего бывшего подельника?

— Если бы купленный им джинн не оказался ифритом и не разнес всю его лабораторию, нелегальную, между прочим, Хара молчал бы как рыба, — вздохнул Ивайзуми, разглядывая удаляющуюся землю сквозь мутноватое стекло. Не слишком вдохновляющее зрелище, но все равно лучше унылой серости внешней стены.

Лифт полз вверх медленно и натужно. Он был старый, один из первых, построенных вместе с воздушной верфью, почти полвека назад — грязный, медленный, тихо доживающий свой век. Магистрат списал его еще десять лет назад, Ивайзуми лично держал в руках документы из архива, это подтверждающие, но благодаря совместным усилиям здешнего муравейника и почти неприкрытым денежным вливаниям от Дайшо лично лифт вполне себе функционировал и, несмотря на внешний вид, совершенно не собирался рассыпаться.

И все-таки Ивайзуми выбрал бы другой, поновее, но эта жертва времени была ближе всего, а Ойкава не страдал предрассудками вроде “А вдруг он упадет прямо с нами? Или до утра зависнет между уровнями?”.

Ивайзуми провел пальцем по царапине на стекле, похожей на след от когтя какого-то опасного, нелегально ввезенного и наверняка незарегистрированного существа, и повернулся к Ойкаве. Тот стоял, небрежно прислонившись к стене, сложив руки на груди, и с любопытством разглядывал кривоватые надписи, покрывавшие тут каждый сантиметр. Глаза Ойкавы, обычно тепло-карие, горели чуть красноватым светом, рога двумя завитками торчали среди взъерошенных волос.

Народная молва утверждала, что кожа вокруг рогов у демонов чрезвычайно чувствительная, сам Ойкава говорил, что это все чушь собачья — но проверить никогда не предлагал.

Пальцы закололо внезапным любопытством, и чтобы удержаться от дурацкого порыва, пришлось сунуть руки в карманы.

— Что-то не так? — заметив, что он смотрит, встрепенулся Ойкава. — У меня паутина на голове?

Он потянулся рукой к волосам, пригладил торчащие пряди.

Ивайзуми покачал головой.

— Нет, все нормально, просто задумался, — быстро сказал он, сжимая в карманах кулаки. Ойкава прищурился, окинул его подозрительным взглядом, но промолчал.

Лифт мягко дрогнул, скрипнул всеми своими шестеренками и застыл. С некоторым трудом отъехала решетка — пришлось приложить силу — и Ивайзуми с Ойкавой вышли в скудно освещенный коридор пятого уровня.

Сектор, в котором располагался арестованный склад, частично перекрыли, как всегда при подозрении на нелегальную магию. Вокруг было тихо и довольно пустынно, только две фигуры в темно-синей форме стражников торчали у одной из дверей. Один стражник смачно чесал объемное пузо, второй прислонился к стене и, похоже, дремал прямо на посту.

— Они там адрес не спутали в письме? — хмыкнул Ивайзуми. — Кто поставил этих олухов на возможный демонический склад?

— Ой, Ива-чан, ну что ты как в первый раз?

Ивайзуми недовольно поморщился, но спорить не стал. Большинство шло в городской надзор не от великого ума, и такой идиотизм с подбором стражников был еще сущей мелочью. И чего он, действительно, до сих пор обращает внимание? Ойкаву, вон, совершенно не смутило, что на входе у него не спросили документов. Его, конечно, хорошо знали в надзоре, но порядок есть порядок.

Внутри склад контрабандистов ничем не отличался от обычного. Длинные ряды каких-то ящиков, коробок, бочонков, в дальнем углу — стол писчего. Засветив гирлянду магических шаров, висевших вдоль стен, Ойкава деловито осмотрелся, зачем-то принюхался и принялся раскладывать свой инструментарий на ближайшем ящике.

Ивайзуми никогда не надоедало смотреть, как работает Ойкава. Поначалу казалось скучно: какие-то расчеты, измерения. Иногда Ойкава мог, скрестив ноги, полчаса сидеть прямо на полу, с исчерченным вдоль и поперек квадратным листом бамбуковой бумаги, с высунутым от усердия кончиком языка и нахмуренными бровями. Иногда набрасывал формулы за минуту — зависело от задачи. А потом начиналась настоящая магия.

Ойкава распрямлялся, вскидывал руку, и пергамент с обсчитанной пентаграммой осыпался тонким слоем пепла, а линии и формулы огненными росчерками повисали в воздухе на несколько тягучих мгновений. Когда они гасли, становился заметен эффект: подсвечивались следы чужих заклинаний, проявлялись ловушки — или вокруг ткались из пустоты события прошлого. За последнее умение Ойкаву ценили особенно.

— Магия — это математика, Ива-чан, — любил повторять Ойкава. — И немного черчения.

В этот раз Ойкава даже не успел толком замерить все, что ему было нужно для расчетов. Они не пробыли внутри и пятнадцати минут, когда за одной из бочек вдруг послышался какой-то невнятный шорох. Ойкава на мгновение замер прямо с занесенным над бумагой циркулем, а в следующий миг с криком:

— Берегись! — стремительно прыгнул, повалив Ивайзуми на пол.

Очень вовремя — здоровенный огненный шар пролетел прямо над их головами, но не задел, так и растворился в пыльном воздухе.

— Твою мать! — выругался Ивайзуми, перекатываясь вместе с Ойкавой к ближайшему укрытию. В бедро ткнулся острый угол какого-то ящика, прямо на головы посыпались пустые коробки.

Ойкава зашипел, отшвырнул коробки и закрутил головой.

— Ива-чан, ты с амулетами?

— Да, от огня уже использовал. — Рядом снова грохнуло, стол, под которым они прятались, разлетелся в щепки. Ивайзуми споро укрылся за кучей мягких плотных тюков. Ойкава отпрыгнул куда-то вверх и влево, с нечеловеческой ловкостью вскарабкался по захламленным стеллажам под самый потолок и залег там, прячась в тенях. Человеческим зрением, не приспособленным к полумраку, Ивайзуми его не видел, но догадывался, что тот сейчас оценивает обстановку и высматривает мишень.

С боевой магией у Ойкавы было сложно: он считал ее слишком простой, не стоящей его усилий, и обычно занимался только зарядкой амулетов для Ивайзуми. Но это не значило, что в переделке он был бесполезен.

Костеря на все корки стражников, которые умудрились прошляпить как минимум одного мага, и себя — за то, что слишком расслабился, — Ивайзуми высунулся из укрытия, осматриваясь и пытаясь прикинуть, сколько гостей к ним пожаловало. Колдовал пока вроде только один, но вряд ли маг полез бы на защищенный склад в одиночку, наверняка взял с собой хотя бы одного подельника — прикрыть спину.

А значит…

— Ива-чан, уходи оттуда!

На этот раз огненных шара было два, и прилетели они с разных сторон, а откуда-то справа, из непроглядной темноты заваленного мешками угла, вылетела короткая стрела. Ивайзуми дернулся, но она просвистела мимо, пронеслась вверх и с треском вонзилась в один из ящиков — совсем близко к месту, откуда кричал Ойкава. Брызнули щепки.

Стражники? Криворукие — или решили положить Ойкаву под шумок?

Нет, глупость, в их самострелах тоже короткие стрелки, но совсем не такие — а тонкие и легкие, смазанные паралитиком. Это же… не стрела даже, арбалетный болт.

Ивайзуми прищурился.

Бронзовый. От белоснежного оперения исходило дрожащее, тающее на глазах сияние.

— Охотник! — что есть силы рявкнул Ивайзуми и, пригнувшись, бросился к месту, откуда стреляли.

С магией Ойкава справится, Ивайзуми был уверен, а вот отразить антимагический болт охотника на демонов сумеет вряд ли. От них спасали только броня, которой у Ойкавы, разумеется, не было, и сложные защитные чары — но на них не оставалось времени.

За бочкой, из-за которой стреляли, уже никого не было. Ивайзуми, ругаясь, что все поисковые, рабочие амулеты оставил в кабинете, рискнул высунуться и оценить обстановку. Ойкаву он не видел, но знал, что тот сейчас, пока его обстреливают примитивными заклинаниями, наверняка быстро чертит что-то сложное и изящное, что с гарантией уложит всех присутствующих. И так же, как Ивайзуми доверил ему разбираться с магами, ждет, что Ивайзуми возьмет на себя охотника.

Гоняться за ним, вычисляя положение по выстрелам и каждый раз пытаясь успеть туда прежде, чем он сменит место, Ивайзуми не стал. Если охотник уже целил в укрытие Ойкавы, значит, успел его увидеть и скорее всего тоже догадывается, что далеко Ойкава, пока занят, не уйдет. Надо попытаться предугадать, откуда он решит стрелять в следующий раз.

Для прикрытия Ивайзуми выпустил из амулета с молнией несколько зарядов в сторону неизвестных магов, одновременно осматриваясь. Откуда он сам решил бы стрелять в Ойкаву, если бы хотел убить?

Часть осветительных шаров из гирлянды задело заклинаниями, и оценить склад в полумраке было сложно, но Ивайзуми, кажется, заметил удобную позицию.

Туда можно было прокрасться вдоль стен, прячась от свистящих боевых заклинаний, или пробежать по открытому всем взглядам коридору. Первое — безопаснее, второе — быстрее.

У охотника была фора — он уже мог сидеть там и выцеливать Ойкаву.

Нельзя было терять ни секунды, и Ивайзуми решился. Достав один из запасных, самых сильных и ценных амулетов, при активации дававший очередь молний, Ивайзуми активировал его и бросил в направлении магов, не заботясь, попадет ли хоть один снаряд — лишь бы внимание отвлек, — а сам со всех ног рванул туда, где, скорее всего, засел охотник.

Чутье не подвело — перемахнув через ряд бочек, Ивайзуми чуть не на голову свалился мерзкому типу, с ног до головы зашитому в дубленую кожу. От неожиданности тип дернулся — и спустил курок раньше, чем собирался.

“По крайней мере, не в Ойкаву”, — успел подумать Ивайзуми прежде, чем боль в груди ослепила и согнула его пополам.

Будь он при исполнении, Ивайзуми сам носил бы хороший легкий доспех. А вот кожаную куртку бронзовый болт пробил с легкостью и застрял, по ощущениям, прямо в сердце.

Впрочем, ничего важного, похоже, все-таки не задело. Ивайзуми втянул воздух, отгоняя накатившую дурноту, коротко выдохнул, перехватил занесенную было руку с кинжалом. Боль только добавила злости — и за себя, и еще сильнее за Ойкаву, — и прибавила сил.

Коротко рыкнув, Ивайзуми повалил охотника на пол, заламывая руку с кинжалом. Хрустнуло. Охотник, яростно пытающийся освободиться, взвыл и забился отчаяннее, но кинжал уже вывалился из пальцев, звонко ударился о доски, отлетел куда-то в сторону.

— Инкви… зиция… — чувствуя, что уже плывет, Ивайзуми собрал последние силы, придавил извивающееся тело коленом и вытащил из кармана магические путы, которые всегда носил с собой. Затянул на запястьях охотника, не обращая внимания на болезненный скулеж, закрепил еще одним комплектом лодыжки. Оглянулся через плечо, высматривая Ойкаву.

Огня больше не было, шум и грохот тоже затихли. По потолку и стенам, опутывая все вокруг, стремительно расползался льдистый бело-голубой узор, а сам Ойкава уже вылезал из своего укрытия, лохматый, разъяренный, но живой и, кажется, даже не раненый.

Хорошо. Ивайзуми улыбнулся и обессиленно сполз на пол прямо рядом с обездвиженным охотником — а потом свет померк.


	2. Chapter 2

Кажется, он несколько раз приходил в себя — слышал чьи-то голоса, возбужденные разговоры, смутно видел расплывчатые силуэты, даже что-то сипел непослушными губами, — но каждый раз соскальзывал в забытье. Полностью отключиться не получалось, Ивайзуми все время плыл в зыбком полусне, тяжелом и выматывающем. В груди раскаленным жалом ворочалась боль, постоянно хотелось пить, назойливый шум раздражал и мешал расслабиться. Иногда сознание мутилось совсем; мысли затягивал густой туман, и Ивайзуми казалось, что он совсем отдаляется от реальности, растворяется, превращается в пустой белый шум.

Ойкава постоянно был где-то рядом — Ивайзуми чувствовал его присутствие краем сознания, слышал спокойный голос, ощущал прикосновение прохладных пальцев. Иногда голос становился встревоженным; иногда Ойкава звал его — просто повторял имя, негромко, но настойчиво, вытягивая, как поводырь, из тумана, заставляя вспоминать, кто он и откуда. 

Один раз Ивайзуми ушел совсем далеко. В этот раз не было тумана, только темнота, обволакивающая и безмятежная. Чем глубже он падал в нее, тем легче ему становилось. Боль, вгрызавшаяся в тело, будто рвущая плоть изнутри, отступала, уши затягивало тишиной; ток крови, такой раздражающий, монотонный, затихал, и вместе с ним умолкали стучащие в висках молоточки. Было хорошо. Спокойно. Тихо. Только эхо, едва слышное, неразборчивое, металось где-то на самой границе слуха; он хотел отмахнуться и от этих звуков, погрузиться в полное безмолвие, наконец-то отключиться и отдохнуть, но что-то не давало.

Эхо заставляло вслушиваться в себя, отрывистые слоги множились и складывались в единое слово.

В какой-то набор звуков. Ритмичный, знакомый — и незнакомый одновременно.

Где-то он слышал уже. Это слово, это…

Его имя.

Осознание было похоже на выныривание из глубокого грязного озера.

Ивайзуми ухватился за голос, потянулся за ним — рывком, резко, отчаянно цепляясь за интонации, не позволяя темноте объять его совсем. Кровь застучала в висках с новой силой, зашумела в голове, вернулись звуки и ощущения, а вместе с ними — возвратилась и боль.

Резкая, горячая, она была такой сильной, что терпеть стало невыносимо; разлепив губы, Ивайзуми застонал — будто боль можно было выплеснуть вместе с воплем, избавиться от нее, исторгнуть из себя вместе со звуками.

Когда на крик кончились силы, он открыл глаза. Увидел Ойкаву — смутно, точно через грязное стекло, — разглядел острое, блестящее, будто от пота, лицо и тонкие, мелко подрагивающие губы.

Попытался что-то сказать, но Ойкава покачал головой и коснулся его губ сухим прохладным пальцем.

— Шшш, Ива-чан, — невнятно прошептал он, сглотнув. — Тихо, тихо. Сейчас станет легче, потерпи. Сейчас ты сможешь заснуть.

Ивайзуми хотел сказать, что спать он больше не хочет, и что если опять упадет в темноту, то, наверное, сил выбраться ему уже не хватит — но Ойкава положил ладонь ему на лоб, погладил, что-то неразборчиво пробормотал, и мир померк снова.

***

Когда Ивайзуми открыл глаза в следующий раз, ему было уже гораздо лучше. Голова казалась тяжелой, под веки точно насыпали песка, но, по крайней мере, резкая боль утихла. В груди все еще тянуло и пекло, но вполне терпимо.

Он лежал в спальне Ойкавы, на огромной, как поле, постели, и одет был только в плотную повязку, охватывающую грудь. Больше в комнате никогzо не было. Одежда Ойкавы висела на стойке у окна, а рядом со стойкой, на стуле, лежали еще какие-то аккуратно сложенные вещи — как оказалось полминуты спустя, штаны и рубашка. Принадлежали они тоже Ойкаве: чтобы штанины не стелились по полу, пришлось их слегка подвернуть.

Одевшись, Ивайзуми посмотрел в окно, обнаружил, что на улице царит раннее утро, и отправился искать Ойкаву.

Он прошел через пустую гостиную, заглянул в такой же пустой кабинет, мимоходом посмотрел на часы — полвосьмого, как он и думал — и вышел в коридор. Миновал три закрытые двери, нырнул в четвертую и оказался в небольшой светлой комнате, из всей обстановки в которой был только потертый диванчик, шкаф, забитый книгами, и стол с графином воды и стаканами. Дверь в дальней стене была приоткрыта, из-за нее доносились глухие звуки ударов.

Ивайзуми подошел к двери, потянул ее на себя, но полностью открывать не стал, так и замер, в образовавшуюся щель наблюдая за тем, как тренируется Ойкава.

Все годы, что Ивайзуми его знал, Ойкава практически никогда не пропускал своих утренних занятий. Тренировки бывали разные: иногда Ойкава играл в мяч, иногда просто делал какие-то упражнения. Иногда, в самые тяжелые дни — дрался. 

Противников у него сегодня было двое — прозрачные, отдаленно похожие на людей волшебные сущности скользили над полом. Одна сущность была дымчато-зеленой, вторая лиловой, на человеческий взгляд — смутная, смазанная дымка, клубящееся над полом цветное марево. Ойкава, отбивавший их атаки, казался единственным реальным существом в пустом зале, наполненном солнцем и воздухом.

Он был босой, в одних только тренировочных штанах, и Ивайзуми залюбовался плавными, стремительными движениями гибкого и сильного тела. Солнце обливало Ойкаву с головы до ног, подсвечивало волосы темной рыжиной, горело на жесткой чешуе, обхватывающей шею и плечи — истончаясь, чешуя ручейками сбегала к ключицам и локтям, узкой лентой стелилась вдоль позвоночника, серебристо переливалась в утреннем свете, и Ойкава казался объятым сиянием, будто святой со старинных полотен.

Сущности заметили Ивайзуми сразу, но никак не отреагировали на приветственный поклон, позволяя во всей полноте насладиться зрелищем танцующего — другого слова Ивайзуми не мог бы сейчас подобрать — Ойкавы. А потом в очередном движении Ойкава дернулся — увидел, — сбился с шага и возмутился:

— Ива-чан! Ой!

Останавливать бой сущности не сочли нужным.

— Ты зачем вылез из постели? — уже не отвлекаясь от противников, продолжал негодовать Ойкава. — Тебе лежать и лежать!

— Я нормально себя чувствую, — слегка преувеличил Ивайзуми, стараясь не дышать слишком глубоко. Все еще было больно, и поклон ему здоровья не добавил, но лежать в постели, если его держали ноги, Ивайзуми не собирался. — Тебе еще долго?

— Десять минут, — заверил Ойкава, плавно подныривая под два удара разом. — Подожди меня на кухне, ладно?

Ивайзуми собирался возразить, но рана в груди снова напомнила о себе, и он ворчливо отозвался:

— Хоть еда-то там есть?

— Обижаешь, Ива-чан!

Напоследок полюбовавшись, как Ойкава красиво развоплощает одну из сущностей, Ивайзуми отправился в кухню. Есть хотелось зверски — даже, пожалуй, не есть, а жрать, сгребая к себе все, что окажется в поле зрения. К счастью, Ойкава не соврал: в коптильном шкафу дожидался своей участи огромный говяжий окорок, а на столе стояла пузатая бутыль вина, оплетенная вересковыми жгутами. Дорогое.

Ивайзуми покачал головой. Ни Ойкава, ни он сам не бедствовали, и все же такое вино могли позволить лишь по очень большим праздникам. Очередной шрам — не повод так тратиться. Можно подумать, первый — и совершенно точно не последний.

Но деньги были заплачены, так что Ивайзуми с философским вздохом налил себе кружку, разбавил густой багрянец медовой водой, которую Ойкава делал сам. Под копченое, с дымком и специями мясо пошло восхитительно, он даже не заметил, когда накинувший рубашку Ойкава уселся напротив и тоже первым делом потянулся к вину.

— Пьешь без меня? — притворно надулся он. — А как же тост?

— С чего бы? — удивился Ивайзуми с набитым ртом. — Обычный болт, еще и бронзовый. Ну, попал немного неудачно, но не глубоко же.

— Ива-чан! — рассердился Ойкава, и волосы у него воинственно взъерошились, как перья недовольной птицы. — После обычного болта ты не валялся бы три дня в беспамятстве! На нем вообще-то яд был, — Ойкава резко стал тише и серьезнее, потер лоб и потерянно как-то спросил: — Ива-чан, ну как так можно? Зачем ты полез на него в рукопашную? При тебе было столько амулетов, неужели ни одного не нашлось, чтобы обезвредить издалека?

Ивайзуми честно задумался и со стыдом осознал, что варианты были. Но инквизиторская выучка сыграла злую шутку — например, холодную сеть бросить в ту сторону, где есть свои, Ивайзуми даже не подумал, а ведь как раз Ойкаве она бы не повредила, и бросать можно было смело — охотник же не маг, чтобы ее нейтрализовать. Но…

— Все обошлось, это главное, — неловко заметил Ивайзуми, с новой жадностью, не имеющей ничего общего с голодом, набрасываясь на кусок окорока.

— Обошлось, — как-то слишком покладисто согласился Ойкава. Помолчал, зачем-то передвинул тарелки, переставил бутылку вина. — Знаешь, как называется яд? Тарнийский кристалл.

Ивайзуми чуть не подавился. Тарнийский кристалл был придумал одним сумасшедшим магом в ту пору, когда контролировать порталы еще не умели ни люди, ни демоны, и между мирами шла ожесточенная война. На людей он тоже действовал, но не так сильно, как на демонов: Ойкаве было бы достаточно глубокой царапины, чтобы умереть, как следует помучившись перед этим.

Очень дорогой яд, и очень редкий. И, само собой, запрещенный. За хранение подобных веществ легко можно было лишиться головы.

У Ивайзуми пропал аппетит. Отложив мясо, он тщательно вытер руки влажным полотенцем.

— В таком случае, — твердо сказал он, — я рад, что болт достался все-таки мне, а не тебе.

— Рад? — Ойкава, почти донесший свою кружку до рта, со стуком поставил ее на стол. Сердито глянул на Ивайзуми. — Он у меня пока, хочешь, назад воткну? 

— Очень смешно.

— Обхохочешься. — Ойкава допил оставшееся в кружке вино, покрутил ее в руках — и вдруг бросил в стену. Звонко брызнули во все стороны черепки, несколько капель вина осело на занавеске, а Ойкава вскочил, едва не опрокинув стол, в одно мгновение оказался рядом с Ивайзуми, навис над ним, прожигая злым, отчаянным взглядом. Но когда заговорил — голос звучал тихо, и тон вымораживал до костей.

— Значит, ты рад? Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько это было серьезно? Что противоядия не существует? Ива-чан, — Ойкава вцепился в спинку стула с обеих сторон, будто боялся, что Ивайзуми сбежит. От него пахло разгоряченным телом, свежим потом, медом и вином, а лицо, ожесточенное, уставшее, оказалось так близко, что Ивайзуми видел каждый изъян на чистой коже. Губы у Ойкавы были сухие и потрескавшиеся, все обкусанные, затянутые едва поджившей тонкой кожицей; в белках глаз розовато поблескивала воспаленная сеточка сосудов. — Лекари отказывались тебя лечить, потому что ничего не могли сделать, пока не выйдет яд, а у меня никак не получалось от него избавиться. Ты помнишь, что было? Ты уже уходил.

Ивайзуми кивнул. А затем положил руку ему на предплечье, успокаивающе погладил. Улыбнулся, неловко и невесело.

— Ну вернулся же?

— Угу. — Ойкава опустил голову, уперся лбом в лоб Ивайзуми, выдохнул. — Ива-чан, я ужасно испугался. Я думал, что поседею за эти три дня. То, что ты выжил, просто чудо.

Не чудо, хотел сказать Ивайзуми. Я слышал, как ты меня звал.

Но слова почему-то не шли с языка. Он сам весь оцепенел, в желудке было пусто и холодно. При мысли, что стрелок мог и не промахнуться мимо Ойкавы, в груди начинало болеть, и совсем не от раны.

— Демоны не седеют, — невпопад ляпнул он, чтобы только не молчать.

— Ты… — Ойкава задохнулся, хотел что-то сказать, но только боднул его лбом и покачал головой. — Ива-чан, я иногда думаю, что ты совсем дурак. Не делай так больше, а?

Ивайзуми сжал пальцы на его запястье, чувствуя, как неистово бьется под кожей пульс.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу пообещать.

— Знаю, — вздохнул Ойкава и со свистом втянул воздух. Помолчал. — Слушай, я… — он запнулся. Отодвинулся, высвободил руку. Покусал губу, будто собирался что-то добавить, но тряхнул головой и заговорил совсем другим, энергичным и бодрым тоном: — В следующий раз три дня у постели сидеть не буду, учти! У меня полно других дел.

В груди дернуло, потянуло — и отпустило. Ивайзуми усмехнулся, чувствуя, как легко вдруг становится дышать, и все-таки не удержался, пригладил вздыбленные волосы Ойкавы. Заправил несколько непослушных прядей за рог, мимолетно коснулся головы совсем рядом с основанием, где кожа переходила в жесткий костяной вырост.

Ойкава резко отшатнулся, дернул плечом, быстро отступил к полке с посудой.

— Щекотно, — буркнул он, не глядя на Ивайзуми. Достал целую кружку взамен разбитой, поставил на стол.

Ивайзуми понятливо потянулся к бутылке.

— Ты что же, так и не отходил от меня? — уточнил он, стараясь подражать деловитому тону Ойкавы. — А расследование? Что-нибудь выяснил?

— Извини, Ива-чан, но твоя жизнь оказалась немножко важнее. Нет, я ничего не выяснил и даже не выяснял. Могу сказать, что охотника увезли в казематы. Он был без сознания, когда увозили. Не знаю, что сейчас. Дело отдали твоей звезде. Маццун, вроде, уже начал что-то рыть.

— Почему без сознания? — удивился Ивайзуми. Он точно помнил, что связанный охотник еще злобно ругался и обещал, что его орден это так не оставит. Или почудилось из-за сильной боли?

— Ива-чан! Я же весь склад заморозкой накрыл. Выбирал что-то, от чего у тебя точно был при себе амулет, — ворчливо признался он, ковыряя ногтем столешницу. С виду обычный, человеческий, ноготь оставлял за собой неглубокие линии. Из них постепенно складывался удор защитной схемы.

Ивайзуми помолчал. Заморозка была хороша, чтобы отвлечь внимание и ненадолго парализовать магов, но не более. Если бы не рана, он бы тут же добрался и до двух других нападавших, но ни ему, ни, похоже, Ойкаве в тот момент было не до ареста. И все же Ивайзуми уточнил, хотя догадывался, какой услышит ответ:

— А те двое, которые швырялись в нас огнем? Их же двое было?

— Двое. Удрали.

Ойкава сказал все это таким же беззаботным и бодрым тоном, но голос прозвучал сухо, как скрежет точильного станка, и Ивайзуми стало вдруг жгуче стыдно. 

Молча разлив густое, тяжелое вино, на этот раз Ивайзуми не стал разбавлять его медом, а, следуя их личной традиции, поднял свою кружку.

— За жизнь, — коротко сказал он и выпил до дна. Ойкава, снова севший за стол, кивнул и отзеркалил его движение.

***

Ойкава порывался еще пару дней подержать Ивайзуми в кровати, пообещав, что лично добьет его, если рана снова откроется, но Ивайзуми только отмахнулся, связался с цитаделью инквизиции и вызвал Куними. Он ценил заботу и волнение, но не собирался сидеть сложа руки, пока не разберется, что за ерунда произошла на складе и что там делали двое магов вместе с фанатиком из секты охотников на демонов.

— Из ордена, — уточнил Ойкава, поднимая палец. — Древнего и славного, между прочим.

— Славным он был триста лет назад, — фыркнул Ивайзуми, поспешно одеваясь в принесенную Куними форму. Сложнее всего оказалось влезть в доспех — куртка из жесткой белой кожи давила на повязку, и дышать было больно, — но Ивайзуми сцепил зубы и неумолимо затянул пряжки. — Не нравится мне это, Ойкава. Пошли.

Ойкава надулся, но больше не возражал. Только прихватил чемоданчик, на котором добавилось несколько свежих царапин, да держался уж слишком близко к Ивайзуми, будто боялся, что вот-вот придется подхватывать его под локти.

Куними ждал снаружи за рулем паровой повозки в бело-зеленых цветах инквизиции. С другой стороны опирался на борт Киндаичи.

Эту штуку Ивайзуми не слишком жаловал — она сразу бросалась в глаза среди серого и голубого камня городских зданий, а работа сыскного отдела инквизиторов не предполагала излишнего внимания окружающих. Но иногда повозка была незаменима, и прямо сейчас Ивайзуми с постыдным облегчением радовался, что не придется ковылять до магистрата на своих двоих.

— Поехали, Куними, — скомандовал Ивайзуми, едва они обменялись приветствиями и уселись. — Сначала в цитадель. Хочу пообщаться с Мацукавой и посмотреть, что он нарыл по делу.

— Э, нет, Ива-чан. Куними-чан, нам в первый госпиталь, а потом уже все остальное. Ива-чан, как ты мог забыть про перевязку!

Ивайзуми поворчал, но только для вида. Во-первых, благодаря тупой пульсирующей боли, растекавшейся под доспехом, забыть про перевязку было совершенно невозможно. Во-вторых, несмотря на всю нелюбовь к лекарям и лечебным процедурам, в этот раз Ивайзуми ждал встречи с нетерпением. Очень уж хотелось задать лекарю пару вопросов, которые Ивайзуми пока не рискнул задавать Ойкаве, чтобы не обидеть. Но если бы Ивайзуми изъявил желание лечиться, Ойкава тут же заподозрил бы неладное и непременно напросился на перевязку с Ивайзуми, а так был шанс его спровадить.

— Давайте все-таки сначала заедем в цитадель. Ойкава, возьмешь у Мацукавы отчет штатного мага и сам проверишь склад, хорошо? Посмотри все прошлое, до которого дотянешься. Только не вздумай соваться один, бери Мацукаву с Ханамаки и хоть одну звезду рядовых. А я из госпиталя тогда приеду сразу к вам.

— Ива-чан, дай слово, что ты не пытаешься увильнуть от перевязки.

— Даю слово, — непритворно скривился Ивайзуми, и они на какое-то время затихли, только негромко, басовито рокотала повозка, иногда поскрипывая шестернями. Куними был не из болтливых и в лучшие дни, Киндаичи недавно перевелся в их звезду и еще немного робел перед начальством, хоть Ивайзуми и старался переломить такое отношение, а Ойкава сидел, облокотившись на край борта, и задумчиво покусывал костяшку согнутого пальца. Бьющий в лица ветер ерошил его волосы, и у Ивайзуми прямо руки зачесались снова пригладить их, ощутить под ладонью текучий шелк прядей и приятную шершавость кости.

Мимо проплывали вывески пекарен и алхимических лавок, вокруг суетились люди, чинно шествующие или споро бегущие по своим утренним делам, сновали туда-сюда механические стрекозы с письмами, разносился над кварталом тонкий звон золотого молоточка — это огромные часы на лавке лучшего городского часовщика извещали публику, что уже одиннадцать часов. Ивайзуми видел и слышал все это сотни раз, а потому смотрел в основном на Ойкаву, наслаждаясь игрой мысли, живо отражавшейся на его подвижном лице.

— Ивайзуми-сан, как думаете, почему нам не отдали охотника? — внезапно подал голос Куними. — Если бы надзор хотел помочь, Мацукава-сан забрал бы его в первые же часы. При нем не было ничего с запрещенной магией, но он участвовал в нападении на вас с Ойкавой-саном.

— Потому что кабинетные начальники у нас идиоты, а надзор не хочет признавать очередную ошибку, — в сердцах выругался Ивайзуми. Киндаичи покраснел до кончиков ушей и отвернулся. Он все еще питал иллюзии насчет государственной справедливости.

Ивайзуми непроизвольно потер правую сторону груди, как раз над повязкой. Толку от этого не было, но рука так и тянулась.

— Пока мы не доказали связь, охотник — наш свидетель, а не подозреваемый, и расследование будет совместным с надзором. Я потому и попросил Ойкаву проверить склад. Вот если Ойкава ничего не отыщет — будем искать другие зацепки.

В Ойкаву Ивайзуми верил — как и в то, что охотник, не побрезговавший тарнийским ядом, наверняка имел при себе что-то из запрещенных амулетов, которые штатный маг надзора мог запросто прошляпить, или успел перекинуться парой слов с магами до нападения.

Как Ивайзуми и просил, Куними отправился сначала в цитадель — как в народе, по старой памяти, называли главное управление инквизиции. Настоящую цитадель, старую, построенную еще тысячу лет назад, давным-давно превратили в музей, и уже больше полувека инквизиция делила одно здание с ратушей. Чиновники фыркали, жаловались, что буквально сидят на пороховой бочке, но терпели, а в лицо нынешнему Верховному Инквизитору, Ирихате, и его первому заместителю, Мизогучи, и вовсе вымученно улыбались: вступать в открытую конфронтацию с ними, особенно с Мизогучи, дураков не находилось.

Куними притормозил у главного входа в южное — инквизиторское — крыло. Ойкава тут же перемахнул через край повозки, упруго спрыгнул прямо на ступени лестницы и принял из рук Ивайзуми свой чемоданчик с инструментами.

— Надолго не задерживайся, раз уж так рвешься в бой, — сказал он, нетерпеливо перебирая пальцами по каменным перилам лестницы. — Мы с Маццуном и Макки подождем тебя на складе, если что-то изменится — я пришлю стрекозу.

— Угу, — кивнул Ивайзуми. — Только не как в прошлый раз.

— Я же сказал, что это была случайность! — Ойкава вспыхнул и надулся. В прошлый раз, отправляя срочное послание, он нервничал и, видимо, поэтому переборщил с чарами точности: стрекоза чуть не выбила Ивайзуми глаз. — Но ты когда-нибудь договоришься, и я сделаю так специально.

— Уже трепещу.

— Не хотелось бы вас прерывать, — прохладно заметил Куними, влезая в разговор. — Но транспорту запрещено стоять здесь дольше пяти минут.

— Прости-прости. Ладно, Киндаичи, не будем никого задерживать, пойдем. Вылезай-вылезай. У нас еще полно работы. Кстати, ты разобрался в той схеме, которую я тебе вчера отправил? Все понятно? — ловко перехватив Киндаичи за локоть, Ойкава буквально потащил его за собой по лестнице, закидывая вопросами и что-то втолковывая прямо на ходу. Ивайзуми проводил их взглядом, посмеиваясь над замешательством Киндаичи, не ожидавшим такого напора, и только ободряюще кивнул в ответ на его чуть растерянный взгляд.

Ойкава взял Киндаичи в оборот с первого же дня знакомства: у того были неплохие способности к защитной магии, и Ойкава постоянно подкидывал ему разные схемы плетения защитных контуров, которые в свободное время набрасывал специально для их звезды. Схемы были сложные, трудные, Киндаичи рвал на себе волосы, отчаянно вздыхал — однако не отказывался, а терпеливо распутывал их, разбирался и пытался применять на практике. Пару раз такие попытки уже помогли: Ивайзуми до сих пор с содроганием вспоминал стычку с опасным магом-рецидивистом и думал о том, что вся их звезда могла бы превратиться в пять обожженных трупов, если бы Киндаичи не успел вовремя сориентироваться и не подхватил защитный контур у раненного Мацукавы.

Когда ратуша скрылась из виду и повозка снова поехала по хитро переплетенным улицам делового квартала, Ивайзуми наконец-то позволил себе откинуться на спинку сидения и перестать притворяться, что все в полном порядке. Он не хотел, чтобы Ойкава разволновался снова, и поэтому при нем старался держаться бодро, но на самом деле чувствовал себя гораздо хуже, чем пытался показать. Немного лихорадило, а в груди пекло, тянуло и пульсировало — и это беспокоило. Может быть, Ойкава все-таки ошибся, и яд вышел не полностью? Тарнийский кристалл — нешуточная отрава, справиться с ним под силу не каждому организму, тем более ослабленному кровопотерей, а противоядий и в самом деле не существовало. Вернее, были какие-то экспериментальные наработки, но дальше частных исследований, упоминания о которых Ивайзуми встречал в архивах, эти наработки не продвинулись, да и последний алхимик, который когда-то этим занимался, давным-давно умер.

Ивайзуми мысленно сделал себе заметку, что обязательно нужно спросить у Мацукавы и команды из надзора, не удалось ли отследить, где и кем был куплен яд. Эта ниточка, если правильно за нее потянуть, могла распутать очень многое. Тарнийским кристаллом просто так не торгуют даже на черном рынке, а орден охотников, возможно, когда-то был великим и славным, но за последние два века окончательно пришел в упадок. Конечно, не стоило обольщаться и наивно полагать, будто охотники совсем исчезли, все же фанатиков в Сейджо водилось предостаточно, чтобы орден — секта, мысленно сказал себе Ивайзуми, называй вещи своими именами, — продолжал деятельность где-то в глубоком подполье. Два века — не тот срок, за который люди готовы смириться с демонами, свободно разгуливающими по их городам, особенно если на карте мира до сих пор отмечены целые области, когда-то выжженные этими демонами дотла.

— Ивайзуми-сан, — негромко позвал его Куними. — Можно спросить?

— Да, конечно. — Ивайзуми вытер влажный лоб и перевел дыхание. Надо будет попросить Ойкаву, чтобы тот приготовил какое-нибудь из своих укрепляющих или тонизирующих зелий.

— Как вы думаете, охотник шел на склад, чтобы убить Ойкаву-сана, или это просто совпадение?

Хороший вопрос. Очень хороший. Ивайзуми почувствовал, как внутри снова поднимается глухая бессильная ярость, и сцепил пальцы, пережидая вспышку. Ему очень не хотелось думать, что срочный вызов, стычка и смазанная ядом стрела связаны между собой — но не думать об этом не получалось.

Ойкаву в надзоре не любили. В магистрате — тоже. А в настолько удачные совпадения Ивайзуми никогда не верил.

Но он все-таки справился с собой и не выпалил все это вслух.

— Я могу думать что угодно, — вздохнул он. — Но мы работаем с фактами, а не с домыслами и гаданиями.

Куними на секунду оторвался от дороги, мазнул взглядом по Ивайзуми.

— Но вы не сказали, что я несу чушь.

— Не сказал. 

— Гм, — не разжимая губ, протянул Куними и до самого госпиталя больше ни о чем не спрашивал.

Назначения на какое-то определенное время у Ивайзуми не было: кто-то из лекарей должен был прийти к Ойкаве домой во второй половине дня — однако уже в холле его мгновенно узнали, молоденькая медсестра тут же кого-то позвала, и не успел Ивайзуми перевести дух, как оказался в большом и светлом кабинете.

Кабинет этот был знаком Ивайзуми лучше, чем он хотел бы: за десять лет службы в инквизиции он бывал здесь так часто, что успел выучить даже узор досок на всегда чистом, без единой пылинки, полу. Менялись только лекари; впрочем, последний, поступивший на службу в главный госпиталь пять лет назад, явно обустроился здесь надолго.

— Всегда догадывался, что у инквизиторов отсутствует чувство самосохранения, но никогда не подозревал, что настолько, — вместо приветствия сказал Цукишима Кей, вставая из-за стола, заставленного книгами и стопками бумаг. — Давно очнулись?

— Доброе утро, — буркнул Ивайзуми, без просьб расстегивая доспех. Как только жесткая кожа перестала давить на грудь, дышать стало ощутимо легче. — Утром. Пару часов назад, — уточнил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд и стянул рубашку.

Цукишима поморщился, выразительно посмотрел на пересекающую грудь повязку — сквозь плотный слой бинтов проступали бурые пятна.

— Вам следовало бы лежать в постели еще хотя бы неделю, — говорил он, разматывая повязку слой за слоем. — Организм практически справился с ядом, но из-за него заживает медленно. Зелья на вас и так действуют плохо, а сейчас — еще хуже. Будь вы обычным человеком, я всерьез опасался бы за вашу жизнь.

— Повезло, значит, что я инквизитор, — хмыкнул Ивайзуми.

Обычных людей в цитадели и не водилось. Половина инквизиторов сама была магами, вторая половина обладала невосприимчивостью к магии. Колдовать Ивайзуми не умел, зато, в отличие от магов, без дополнительной защиты крайне уязвимых к чужому колдовству, он был защищен почти от любых чар. Боевая магия, к сожалению, все же доставляла хлопоты — однако и она действовала слабее. Там, где обычный человек или, особенно, маг без амулетов превратился бы в кучку пепла, Ивайзуми отделался бы сильными ожогами. В его звезде такими способностями обладали Ханамаки, Куними и сам Ивайзуми, и они же в опасных ситуациях отвечали за нападение. Защитой занимались Мацукава и, с недавних пор, Киндаичи.

К сожалению, за подобную неуязвимость приходилось платить: и зелья, и целительная магия действовали на Ивайзуми гораздо слабее, чем на обычных людей, а тем более, на магов. Цукишима мог срастить Мацукаве сломанное предплечье, просто небрежно рассчитав нужную формулу и вычертив схему. Когда Ивайзуми сломал руку в прошлом году, ему пришлось две недели ходить с жесткой повязкой, пить зелья литрами и каждый вечер заезжать в госпиталь. 

Впрочем, он не жаловался. Даже без зелий и целительной магии такие, как Ивайзуми, выздоравливали гораздо быстрее обычных людей.

«Заживает как на инквизиторах», — говорили порой в народе, переиначивая известную поговорку.

— Сомнительное везение, — хмыкнул тем временем Цукишима, сняв последний слой и осматривая рану. — Хотя с раной повезло вам сказочно, она легкая, и всего-то одно треснувшее ребро. Не иначе как вмешались небесные силы. Как там пишут в священных текстах? «И да защитит небо священных воинов своих, уничтожающих скверну».

Цукишима умудрялся так вспоминать священные тексты, что даже прямые цитаты в его исполнении, без каких-либо комментариев, уже выглядели богохульством.

— Нет больше никаких священных воинов. — Ивайзуми опустил глаза и посмотрел на грудь, расцветшую всеми оттенками лилового. Аккуратно зашитая рана от болта чуть сочилась кровью, кожа вокруг нее была красной и воспаленной — но выглядело не так уж и страшно, были на памяти Ивайзуми ранения и похуже. Правда, тарнийским кристаллом его пытались отравить впервые.

Кстати, о кристалле. Ивайзуми посмотрел на Цукишиму, помешивающего какой-то раствор. Вопрос, все утро вертевшийся в голове, жег язык.

Цукишима почувствовал взгляд, быстро глянул в ответ, нетерпеливо дернул плечом.

— Хотите что-то спросить?

Ивайзуми побарабанил пальцами о край скамьи, на которой сидел.

— Почему я выжил?

Он пристально наблюдал за реакцией Цукишимы, но тот вел себя совершенно обыденно. Наверняка ждал подобного вопроса.

— От трещины в ребре не умирают, Ивайзуми-сан, — спокойно сказал он, берясь зажимом за чистый тампон и пропитывая его только что приготовленным раствором. — От таких ранений — тоже.

— Что насчет яда?

— Ну вы же инквизитор. От ядов инквизиторы тоже умирают крайне редко.

Перехватив зажим поудобнее, Цукишима осторожно промакнул тампоном грудь Ивайзуми, очистил рану, взял другой, повторил. Подхватил пузатую банку мутного стекла, открутил плотно притертую крышку, набрал шпателем немного едкой пахнущей мази.

— Сейчас будет щипать, — предупредил он, прежде чем приступить к обработке раны. Ивайзуми кивнул.

«Ты уже уходил», — прозвучал в ушах сорванный, отчаянный голос Ойкавы.

— И все-таки, яд меня едва не убил, — настойчиво продолжал Ивайзуми, пока Цукишима покрывал мазью и рану, и синяки вокруг. Щипало и правда зверски, ощущения были еще хуже, чем от ядовитой стрелы, и разговор заодно отвлекал, помогал справиться с собой. — Ойкава сказал, что лекари долго не могли приступить к лечению.

— В течении любой болезни наступает перелом, яд не исключение. — Цукишима поправил очки, надел их глубже на переносицу, слегка нервным, защитным жестом. — Был определенный момент… кризиса. Вы справились, и мы смогли начать лечение. Будь вы демоном, умерли бы довольно быстро. Будь простым человеком… скорее всего, умерли бы тоже. Но, как мы уже выяснили, вы инквизитор. Посидите немного так, мазь должна чуть застыть.

Цукишима отошел к своему столу, сделал пару пометок в огромной амбарной книге, опасно лежащей на самом краю, затем принялся готовить чистый материал для перевязки. 

Ивайзуми продолжал пристально наблюдать, сам не зная, с чего вдруг на него напала такая въедливость — но что-то царапало, вертелось на самом краю сознания, заставляя уточнять и уточнять детали. Наверное, мозг инквизитора, годами приученный проверять любую информацию, никак не хотел верить в чудесное исцеление и везде искал подвох.

— Я не понимаю, чего вы от меня хотите, Ивайзуми-сан, — раздраженно проговорил Цукишима, уже накладывая свежую повязку. Он, разумеется, заметил чересчур цепкий взгляд и правильно его расшифровал. — Вы хотели так замысловато покончить с собой, а мы разрушили ваши планы? Прошу, в таком случае, в следующий раз стараться лучше.

— Разумеется, нет, — не менее раздраженно отрезал Ивайзуми.

— Можете проверить записи в истории болезни, там есть все необходимые заключения. — Цукишима наложил последний виток бинтов, оглядел свою работу и удовлетворительно цокнул языком. — Можете одеваться.

Сполоснув руки, он вернулся за стол, подхватил увесистую папку — историю болезни Ивайзуми, значительно распухшую за десять лет, — и принялся что-то быстро вписывать на последней странице.

Намек, что пора и честь знать, получился размером с дворец. Ивайзуми молча и стараясь не кривиться оделся, затянул все пряжки доспеха и с уважительным поклоном попрощался — до завтрашнего визита. Цукишима кивнул, не отрываясь от быстрого вождения механическим пером по плотной рисовой бумаге.

Может, Ивайзуми просто почудилось, что его стараются поскорее спровадить? Цукишима никогда не отличался ни излишней вежливостью, ни, тем более, угодливостью.

...А может, и не почудилось.

Из кабинета Ивайзуми вышел в раздумьях, чуть не налетел на медсестру, спешившую куда-то с охапкой кипенно-белых полотенец, и быстро зашагал к лифту: не терпелось сменить удушливый травяной запах госпиталя свежим воздухом. Там и думалось легче — что-то вертелось на границе восприятия, какая-то мелочь, не дававшая покоя.

Зайдя в кабину вместе с несколькими страждущими, тоже стремящимися вырваться из больничных пут, Ивайзуми вдохнул полной грудью и с неохотой отодвинул размышления на задний план. Он себя знал: чем упорнее ловишь смутную мысль за хвост, тем она увертливее. Но если дать ей повариться в подсознании, то в нужный момент она сформируется в вывод-озарение. Не пропустишь.

Забравшись в повозку, Ивайзуми дал отмашку, что можно ехать, и постарался расслабиться, пока была возможность. Впереди ждала уйма работы.

***

В этот раз караул встретил Ивайзуми на улице, на подходе к лифту. Здание оцепили целиком и на совесть. На уровне, у выхода из лифта, тоже поджидали сразу два грозных караула: инквизиторский, затянутый в белую кожу, и надзорный в мрачных темно-синих доспехах. Столько же охраняло непосредственный вход на склад.

Внутри охрана тоже внушала уважение: полная звезда рядовых солдат инквизиции рассредоточилась по периметру, а Мацукава с Ханамаки что-то оживленно обсуждали у письменного стола в дальнем углу.

Ивайзуми окинул разгромленный склад цепким взглядом. Кажется, с нападения здесь почти ничего не трогали. Хорошо — Ойкаве легче будет посмотреть прошлое. Чем меньше изменений и событий, тем дальше можно заглянуть — так Ойкава описывал действие ритуала.

Заметив Ивайзуми, Мацукава выпрямился и махнул рукой, Ханамаки заулыбался, а Ойкава не обратил ни малейшего внимания, погруженный в расчеты. Он ходил между стеллажами и грудами мусора, задирал голову к потолку и присаживался на корточки, мерил непонятные углы своими треугольниками и транспортирами, иногда чертил что-то в воздухе светящимися линиями, чаще — карандашом в блокноте. Его брови почти сошлись на переносице, а озадаченное выражение лица хотелось разгладить пальцами — будто простое касание могло сделать Ойкаву счастливым и спокойным.

Походя кивнув рядовым, которые по уставу прижали кулаки к сердцам, Ивайзуми аккуратно обошел бормочущего Ойкаву и не без труда пробрался через обрушенный стеллаж. После перевязки и мази стало легче, и все равно боль тупо стрельнула, стоило оступиться. Но Мацукава подал руку, спасибо ему, и тут же отпустил, за что спасибо еще большее. Не хотел Ивайзуми чересчур привлекать внимание к тому, насколько был слаб.

— Рассказывай, — без обиняков велел Ивайзуми, не успев даже отдышаться.

— Нечего особо, — так же прямо ответил Мацукава, теребя пряжку на запястье. — Мое мнение — чушь какая-то. Охотник все еще без сознания — крепко его Ойкава приложил. Еще двоих ищем. Ханамаки тут поспрашивал про банду, которая хранила здесь свое добро. Угадай, что? Нет в ней магов. Зато есть метисы.

Ивайзуми длинно присвистнул. Потомки демонов, значит? Лично он сталкивался с двумя видами: те, кто жили, не переступая закон даже в самой малости, и те, кто будто принципиально не желал вести нормальную жизнь. К первым инквизиция относилась как к равноправным гражданам Сейджо, вторых преследовала так же, как всех нелегальных магов. Проблема была в том, что метисы были сильнее и опаснее людей с магическими способностями, даже если предок-демон давно затерялся в веках.

— Поспрашивал? — фыркнул Ханамаки. — Так ты называешь полный риска вечер, который я провел в самых глухих районах нашего славного города?

— Рисковал там только Яхаба, — меланхолично отозвался Мацукава, без малейшего сопротивления падая в извечный спор, кто рискует сильнее: их информаторы, встречаясь с инквизитором, или Ханамаки, суясь без брони и поддержки в клоаку Сейджо.

Пока они препирались, Ивайзуми усиленно размышлял. Теоретически — только теоретически! — охотник мог залезть на склад отнюдь не за Ойкавой, а за метисами-контрабандистами. Это было бы самым удачным развитием событий: во-первых, за придурка можно больше не переживать, во-вторых, работать проще — пустить информацию, что кто-то из банды сдал охотнику своих же, и бери всех тепленькими, пока грызутся между собой. Но это было бы слишком хорошо, и проверить в любом случае надо.

— Ханамаки, что узнал по метисам?

Спор немедленно оборвался, и Ханамаки принялся загибать пальцы:

— Им по четверть века примерно, портреты по описаниям посмотришь в цитадели, они у тебя на столе. Не забудь сказать спасибо Ойкаве, что он их умудрился разглядеть. Профи, в наше поле зрения не попадали до сих пор, и странно, что вообще засветились. Кто-то говорит, что братья, кто-то — что друзья, ходят слухи, что любовники. Яхаба сказал, про них вообще мало болтают, но обещал поспрашивать.

— То есть натравить на кого-нибудь Кетани, — вполголоса хмыкнул Мацукава.

Ивайзуми не стал его одергивать. Он был с этим утверждением полностью согласен.

Среди охотников за головами встречались разные типы — от благородных одиночек до банд, не брезговавших разбоем и похищениями мирных граждан. Кетани и Яхаба выделялись на фоне собратьев по ремеслу лишь своим прошлым: покинули инквизицию после сомнительных историй.

У Кетани история была самая настоящая, скандальная. Яхаба согласовал свою с Верховным Инквизитором и вот уже третий год успешно совмещал охоту за головами с нелегкой долей информатора.

Что ж, с информацией не густо, но если есть описание — уже полдела. Надо будет заглянуть к Дайшо, намекнуть про списанный лифт и припрячь к поискам. Пусть его орлы тоже поработают на благое дело, не зря же он кичился целой сетью “своих людей”. И интересно, что Ойкава увидит в прошлом? Он как раз начал ритуал — нарисованные в воздухе пентаграммы и схемы закрутились вокруг него по сложным траекториям, постепенно затухая. Ойкава тоже терял в красках, его силуэт, застывший посреди широкого прохода, размывался до полупрозрачности, показывая, что Ойкава наполовину сам шагнул в прошлое — способность, доступная мало кому из чистокровных демонов, не говоря про метисов, и совершенно недоступная людям.

Как демонам — целительная магия, так что тут нечего обижаться. Неизвестно еще, чья раса в выигрыше.

Ивайзуми никогда не надоедало смотреть, как колдует Ойкава, но в этот раз он отвернулся. Знал цену ошибки в этом ритуале — и даже вера в друга не могла перебить животный ужас от мысли, что Ойкава так и застрянет навеки между временами, ни живой, ни мертвый, а через несколько лет, когда истает его магическая сила, бесследно развоплотится.

Сегодня Ойкава еще и задержался в трансе, и Ивайзуми овладело иррациональное, вопреки твердому знанию и здравому смыслу, желание подойти, тряхнуть за плечо. Никакие мысли не отвлекали. С первой искрящейся схемы, начавшей движение вокруг Ойкавы, Ивайзуми начал обратный отсчет. Стандартное время ритуала давно прошло и опасно приближалось к критически долгому.

Ойкава проявился резко, стоило моргнуть, на последних секундах допустимого времени, когда Ивайзуми уже морально готовился к бесполезным попыткам спасения.

— Я тебя сейчас сам убью, — устало пообещал он, несильно, но ощутимо стукнув Ойкаву по затылку. — Ты с ума сошел — так долго торчать в прошлом?!

— Убивай на здоровье, — мрачно согласился Ойкава, даже не огрызнувшись. — Если сначала дашь мне убить Терушиму. Этот остолоп при осмотре стер мне все прошлое! Я еле дотянулся до конца нашей драки, а дальше — никак!

— Что?!

— То! Этот недотепа суетился, раз по десять что-то забывал, сделал кучу ненужного и даже вредного — он не просто нашел тайник и попытался его открыть, как написал в отчете, он над ним чуть ли не час бился, и все равно безуспешно! Хорошо, если не спутал там все заклятия, но самое главное знаешь, что? Своими метаниями он забил все недавнее прошлое! Прости, Ива-чан, я не смогу посмотреть, что тут было до нашего прихода.

— Так, — мигом сориентировался Мацукава, — Ойкава, а глянь-ка, что там с тайником?

— Спасибо за ценный совет, Маццун, — сверкнул улыбкой Ойкава и развернулся на каблуках.

— Ты приглядывай за ним, — доверительно — и опасливо — шепнул Ханамаки на ухо Ивайзуми. — Кажется, он правда готов убить Терушиму.

— И Мацукаву, — добавил Ивайзуми с каменным лицом.

Мацукава поморщился, Ханамаки ехидно ухмыльнулся.

Ойкава тем временем короткими злобными жестами вычертил простенькую схему проявления заклятий над самой обычной с виду бочкой в центре одного из стеллажей, и вокруг нее немедленно засветилась мешанина разноцветных линий.

— Ты посмотри на эту кашу, — прошипел Ойкава. — Да тут две недели распутывать! А если внутри ничего магического?

— Тогда мы сядем в лужу, взяв дело банды себе, — согласился Ивайзуми. — Без магической контрабанды наши — только маги.

— А если не ловить их, а магическое найдется, то они разбегутся, пока будем это вскрывать, — мрачно поддакнул Ханамаки. — Вы думаете о том же, о чем и я?

— Если ты про намеренную порчу улик — то да, — Мацукава прищурился и побарабанил длинными пальцами по здоровенному ящику, который отозвался степенным гулом. Интересно, что там: надзор до проверки Ойкавы успел изучить только часть контрабанды. — Но зная Терушиму, я склоняюсь к вероятности, что он просто рассеянный лопух.

Они вчетвером кисло переглянулись. Ойкава полыхал праведным гневом, как всегда, когда сталкивался с вопиющей некомпетентностью, остальные думали.

Терушиму Ивайзуми знал очень плохо — слышал, что в надзоре он на неплохом счету и что не слишком-то серьезно относится к своей работе, но и только. Работал Ивайзуми всегда с Ойкавой, даже если приходилось ждать — его помощь стоила небольших задержек в расследовании.

— Мацукава, кому отдали дело охотника? — спросил он.

— Куроо, — Мацукава покосился на Ивайзуми с интересом. — Хочешь посотрудничать?

— Ты видишь другой выход? Нам вообще-то повезло, Куроо отличный парень.

Ивайзуми не кривил душой. Ему уже доводилось пересекаться с Куроо, и это знакомство Ивайзуми относил к числу полезных. Да и репутация Куроо была ничуть не хуже, чем у Железной Стены — самого неподкупного отряда в надзоре. Мацукава же его почему-то недолюбливал и не горел желанием вести совместный сыск.

Пока они говорили, Ойкава собрал свой чемоданчик.

— Здесь больше нечего делать. Поехали в надзор, я хочу посмотреть вещи охотника. Отчетам Терушимы я что-то больше не верю.

— Если найдешь у него что-то магическое — с меня обед, — Мацукава Терушиму тоже недолюбливал. Он вообще мало к кому относился с симпатией за пределами их звезды.

— Обед — дело хорошее, — тут же вмешался Ханамаки, — но давайте не будем ждать, пока Ойкава выпросит у надзорных бюрократов оригинал отчета для официальной сверки. Предлагаю сделать так! Вы едете в надзор, а я возьму Киндаичи и Куними, сходим до какой-нибудь приличной забегаловки, принесем вам еды. Чует мое сердце, времени нормально поесть опять не найдете.

— Дельная мысль, — согласился Ивайзуми и многозначительно уставился на Ойкаву. — Не вздумай выговаривать Терушиме, если встретим.

— Ива-чан, за кого ты меня принимаешь? Я предпочту его законно и показательно посадить — не за саботаж, так за идиотизм.

— Договорились, — кивнул Ивайзуми и собрал в кулак всю свою волю.

Предстоял нелегкий переход сквозь несколько гор хлама.

***

За руль на этот раз сел Мацукава. В полупустой повозке хватало места, но Ойкава все равно уселся рядом с Ивайзуми, так близко, что тот чувствовал тепло его бедра.

— Ну ты как? — поинтересовался Ойкава, закидывая ногу на ногу. — Что сказал Цукишима?

— Далеко он тебя послал? — тут же живо заинтересовался Мацукава.

Ивайзуми тяжело посмотрел сначала на одного, потом на второго.

— Сказал, что все в порядке. Завтра опять прийти.

— Всегда считал, что это Ойкава у нас одержимый. — Мацукава притормозил, пропуская вереницу детей с родителями, переходящих дорогу. Один мальчишка засмотрелся на Ойкаву, споткнулся и чуть не упал. Женщина, ведущая мальчишку за руку — видимо, мать, — проследила за направлением его взгляда.

Ойкава вежливо улыбнулся и ей, и ее сыну, чуть приподняв уголки губ. Ивайзуми залюбовался им — умиротворенным улыбающимся лицом, чистыми линиями скул, аккуратной мочкой уха, выглядывающей из-под взлохмаченных, по обыкновению, волос. Солнечный свет лежал на его голове короной, золотил завитки рогов, отражался в глазах. Ойкава был сейчас такой красивый, что перехватывало дыхание. Ивайзуми пожалел, что с реальности нельзя сделать мгновенный слепок — вроде фото, но полноцветный, настоящий, вместе с запахами, ощущениями, чувствами, чтобы каждый раз, когда вдруг появится такое желание, возвращаться в воспоминание снова и снова.

Мальчишка тоже заулыбался, захлебываясь от восторга, потянулся что-то сказать матери — но та, едва окинув Ойкаву взглядом, поджала губы. Лицо ее из миловидного тут же стало напряженным и злым, черты исказились, черные брови почти сошлись на переносице, а во взгляде, прежде спокойном, полыхнула неприкрытая ненависть. Мгновенно отвернувшись, она дернула сына за руку так, что тот чуть не споткнулся снова, отвесила ему подзатыльник и потащила за собой, не обращая внимания на громкий рев.

Ивайзуми очень захотелось крикнуть ей что-нибудь вслед или вообще выскочить из повозки, нагнать, встряхнуть как следует и рассказать о том, как она не права и как глупо выглядит в своей идиотской ненависти к тому, чего не может понять. Пришлось вцепиться в сиденье — настолько сильным было желание, что доводы разума совершенно перед ним отказывали.

— Вот дура, — проворчал Мацукава, снова трогая повозку с места.

— Славно, что некоторые настолько тверды в своих убеждениях, — насмешливо протянул Ойкава. — Может, мне и правда начать есть младенцев на завтрак? Такой очаровательный ребенок, с него и начну.

— Человечина, я слышал, на вкус сладкая.

— Не уверен, что хочу знать, откуда у тебя такие познания. Маццун, Маццун, какой ты страшный человек…

Ивайзуми снова посмотрел на Ойкаву. Тот сидел, все так же заложив ногу на ногу, откинувшись на спинку сидения, рассеянно улыбался, разглядывая проплывающие мимо здания, беззаботно переговаривался с Мацукавой — но в позе не осталось ни следа от былой расслабленности. Ойкава весь как будто задеревенел, тело под тонкой рубашкой казалось затянутым в жесткий корсет — настолько напряглись и зажались мышцы. На скулах играли едва заметные желваки.

Рука, прежде расслабленная, вцепилась в бедро так, что на тыльной стороне ладони проступили тонкие косточки и ярко обозначились темные полоски вен.

Не думая, что делает, ведомый одним инстинктом, Ивайзуми погладил сведенную ладонь, прижал ее своей — и тут же почувствовал, как Ойкава разжал пальцы и стиснул его руку в ответ.

Так они и ехали остаток пути — молча, глядя в разные стороны, но не отнимая рук.

Если Мацукава что и заметил, то, к его чести, не сказал ни слова.

***

В надзоре, как обычно, их встретили более чем прохладно. Дежурный в холле скрупулезно проверил документы, потом связался с Куроо, выяснил, что тот действительно ждет делегацию из инквизиции — он так и сказал, «делегацию», неприязненно-холодным тоном — и только после этого выписал три пропуска.

— С надзором всегда так приятно работать, — плотоядно ухмыльнулся Ойкава, подхватывая свой пропуск. — Все четко и строго, ну просто отрада для сердца. Стоит, пожалуй, почаще сюда заходить.

Дежурный скривился, но шпильку проглотил.

— Убойный отдел на втором этаже, — сказал он Ивайзуми, будто тот был здесь в первый раз, а не заходил почти каждую неделю. — Фукунага вас проводит.

Дрогнул воздух, повеяло легким холодком — и из сумрачного угла, куда не долетал свет ламп, выступил остролицый парень. Выглядел он, на первый взгляд, как человек; студент или стажер — совсем молодой, чуть уставший, в измятой рубашке, — но вот он сделал шаг вперед, коротко кивнул в знак приветствия, и глаза, поймав отсвет от ближайшей лампы, полыхнули зеленью и золотом. Дрогнул зрачок, вытягиваясь в узкую черту.

Ивайзуми повел плечами, сбрасывая острое желание активировать защитный амулет, покосился на Ойкаву. Тот, завидев Фукунагу, мгновенно подобрался, прищурился, короткие волосы на затылке встали дыбом, верхняя губа дрогнула, чуть вздергиваясь, на мгновение обнажила клыки; полоска чешуи, видневшейся в расстегнутом вороте рубашки, потемнела, твердея.

На таких же, как и он сам, метисов Ойкава всегда реагировал спокойно, но при виде чистокровных демонов каждый раз инстинктивно напрягался, будто почуявший опасность кот. Да и самому Ивайзуми от близости Фукунаги, уроженца Некомори, каждый раз становилось не по себе.

— Да расслабьтесь вы, — закатил глаза Мацукава, все такой же невозмутимый, как и обычно. — Каждый раз одно и то же. Ойкава, фу. Прошу простить моих пещерных коллег.

Ничего не сказав, Фукунага только улыбнулся — улыбка у него была жутковатая, чуть плотоядная, совсем не затрагивающая пустых холодных глаз, взгляд которых был обращен как будто внутрь себя, — снова кивнул и пошел к лестнице, безмолвно приглашая следовать за собой. Двигался он странновато, немного рвано, будто то и дело выпадал из реальности и проявлялся снова.

Проводив их до самого кабинета Куроо, Фукунага постоял пару секунд, тупо глядя на дверь и не говоря ни слова, будто собирался открыть ее силой мысли — а потом просто растворился в воздухе, оставив после себя медленно гаснущие золотые искры и запах чуть подпаленной кошачьей шерсти.

— Заходите! — тут же донеслось из кабинета. Дверь щелкнула, открываясь сама собой, заскрипели плохо смазанные петли. — О, привет, — жизнерадостно поздоровался Куроо, когда они втроем просочились в маленький и ужасно захламленный бумагами кабинет. — Явились, значит, по мою душу?

— Если верить священным текстам, нет у тебя никакой души, — хмыкнул Ойкава, бесцеремонно сдвигая кипу бумаг с ближайшей тумбы и садясь на нее вместо стула. — А если и есть, то много за нее не выручишь.

— Добрый день, — вздохнув, поздоровался Ивайзуми. Мацукава ограничился кивком — Куроо он почему-то недолюбливал и старался общаться с ним как можно меньше. — Этот парень, Фукунага, вообще умеет разговаривать? Ни разу не слышал.

— Я тоже не слышал, — рассеянно отозвался Куроо, почесывая кончиком карандаша голову рядом с рогом. — Так чем обязан? Пришли повиниться из-за мужика, которого мы до сих пор никак не приведем в чувство? Крепко же ты его приложил, Ойкава. Я даже завидую.

Куроо явно кривил душой, боевой магией он владел не хуже Ойкавы, хоть и не любил этим заниматься.

— Вот еще, — фыркнул Ойкава. — Он вообще-то хотел меня убить. И выстрелил в Ива-чана, между прочим.

— Каю это объясняй, он третий день ворчит, что теперь этого засранца никак не допросишь. Парень уже два раза пытался умереть, штатные лекари едва его удерживают, а без его показаний сведений у нас негусто. Терушима мало что смог снять с места, и…

— Вот, — тон у Ойкавы стал приторно-сладким и чуть вкрадчивым, как всегда, когда он собирался сказать какую-то гадость. — Вот поэтому-то мы и здесь. Поговорим немножко о Терушиме?

Коротко и сжато Ойкава рассказал о результатах своей проверки, небрежно составленном отчете, затертом прошлом. Куроо слушал внимательно и задумчиво, и чем больше Ойкава рассказывал, тем больше хмурился.

— Врать смысла нет, ты меня знаешь, — закончил Ойкава свой рассказ и вынул из кармана плоскую пластинку кристалла. Кинул Куроо, тот ловко поймал. — Вот, можешь посмотреть сам, я записал туда немного снятых данных. Разберешься, думаю, что к чему. Каша полная. Вашему Терушиме что, пять лет?

— Честно говоря, ты меня озадачил. — Куроо откинулся на спинку кресла и принялся вертеть в руках пластинку с данными. — Терушима работает недавно, но он способный парень, умный, кое в чем даже талантливый. Поначалу, правда, относился к работе не очень серьезно, но уже несколько месяцев как исправился. Никогда бы не подумал, что с ним могут быть проблемы.

— Как видишь, могут, — встрял в разговор Ивайзуми. — Как думаешь, мог его кто-нибудь подкупить?

— Если найти правильный подход, подкупить можно даже Железную Стену, как говорит один мой скользкий знакомый, — вздохнул Куроо. — Он, конечно, засранец и придурок, но мысль верная. Зарплаты в надзоре не сказочные, а у Терушимы пожилые родители.

— Не нравится мне все это. — Мацукава хмуро глянул на Куроо. — Что за бардак у вас в надзоре?

— Книгу жалоб и предложений можешь попросить у дежурного, — огрызнулся тот, но помрачнел еще сильнее. — Спасибо, — кивнул Ойкаве. — Мы выясним, что не так с Терушимой, проведем дополнительное расследование. Вещами охотника и снятием твоего заклятия тоже занимался он.

— Понятно теперь, почему наш милый друг до сих пор не приходит в себя. — Ойкава цокнул языком. — Возможно, что уже и не придет. Если еще и Терушима станет отпираться до последнего… — он побарабанил пальцами по крышке тумбочки и вдруг вскинул голову, как будто его осенило озарением. — Как насчет ментального допроса?

Куроо посмотрел на него как на психа.

— Терушимы?

— Вообще-то я имел в виду охотника. Хотя мысль про Терушиму тоже очень интересная, — наигранная безмятежность стекла с Ойкавы, лицо стало серьезным, а взгляд холодным. — Но залезть в мозги Терушимы совет не разрешит, а жаль. Уверен, мы узнали бы много интересного.

— Конвенция о ментальных воздействиях, — напомнил Мацукава. — Придержи свою кровожадность.

— Третья поправка?

— Не пройдет, — покачал головой Ивайзуми. — Никто не даст тебе лезть в мозги живому человеку, смирись.

Теперь Куроо смотрел на всех них как на психов.

— Я начинаю понимать, почему мои коллеги недолюбливают инквизицию и некоторых демонов.

— Ты в зеркало-то давно смотрел? — любезно уточнил Ойкава. — А на своего молчаливого подчиненного? Уверен, когда никто не видит, он ловит на заднем дворе птичек и поедает их живьем.

— Он предпочитает мышей, — по лицу Куроо невозможно было понять, шутит он или нет. — Ивайзуми прав, на ментальный допрос Терушимы разрешения не дадут, даже если выяснится, что его подкупили. Парень не заслужил стать овощем, если что-то пойдет не так.

Судя по лицу Ойкавы, он с Куроо был не согласен, но спорить не стал. Ивайзуми с удивлением понял, что на каком-то подсознательном уровне не согласен с Куроо тоже. Нет, умом он понимал, что тот прав, из-за подозрений в небольшой слабости не выворачивают наизнанку все сознание, рискуя превратить человека в ничего не соображающий полутруп — но при мысли, чего могла стоить эта небольшая слабость, внутри поднималась ярость.

Когда Куними спрашивал о нападении на Ойкаву, Ивайзуми сказал, что работает только с фактами. И он честно опирался только на них. Но подозрения, так и заполнявшие голову, не желали мириться с жесткой логикой. Интуиция буквально кричала, что охотник не имеет никакого отношения к метисам, что он приходил за Ойкавой и только за ним, и что Терушима по какой-то причине заметал следы. Когда Ивайзуми об этом думал, все человеческое, доброе и вечное в нем отступало на второй план, и очень хотелось задушить Терушиму — и всех причастных, кем бы они ни были, — голыми руками.

— А что насчет охотника? — спросил он, подавив эмоции. — Что говорят лекари? Нападение на инквизитора, тарнийский кристалл… Комиссия может и разрешить допрос, особенно если очнуться парню — без шансов.

— Ты был не при исполнении, — справедливо заметил Куроо. — Но кристалл меняет дело, сто лет назад за одно хранение могли казнить, а у охотника была при себе целая обойма смазанных стрел. Детальный анализ будет еще не скоро, сложная процедура, но лаборатория подтвердила, что это именно тарнийский кристалл. Могут пойти навстречу. Ойкава, хочешь проводить процедуру сам?

— Насколько я знаю, в Аобе сейчас нет ни одного дознавателя-менталиста, — Ойкава пожал плечами. — Если охотнику совсем плохо, время идет на дни, и ждать, пока кто-то вернется, мы не можем, а в срочном вызове скорее всего откажут.

— Логично.

Менталистов среди магов вообще было мало. Среди людей, по крайней мере — единицы, а дознавателей среди них еще меньше. У демонов ситуация была попроще, все чистокровные могли свободно общаться между собой, используя только мысленную речь, да и среди метисов такие способности встречались нередко. Но дознавателями, способными залезть другому мыслящему существу в голову, становились немногие. Это было опасное и сложное умение, ошибки в проведении процедуры стоили разума самому талантливому магу. Экзамены на ментальную лицензию были сложнее лекарских, а получали ее далеко не все, кто успешно справлялся со сдачей.

У Ойкавы лицензия была: получил, как только начал сотрудничать с инквизицией и надзором, и каждые полгода пересдавал экзамен.

Применяли ментальное дознание тоже редко, во многом из-за опасности для разума, а порой даже жизни преступника. Чаще всего — в ситуациях, когда получить сведения другим путем не представлялось возможным, например, когда у преступника не было ни малейшего шанса очнуться. В редких случаях дознаватель мог влезть в голову и к человеку, находящемуся в полном сознании — обычно так делали, когда никак не удавалось расколоть обвиняемых в особо тяжких преступлениях.

Куроо задумчиво покусал кончик карандаша, перебрал лежащие на столе бумаги. Сейчас от него требовалось какое-то решение, без его согласия у Ойкавы были связаны руки. Запрос должен был исходить от чина, ведущего дело, а не от эксперта, тем более вольнонаемного.

Ойкава терпеливо ждал, не говоря ни слова, и с преувеличенным интересом разглядывал свои ногти, Мацукава делал вид, что дремлет, скрестив руки на груди — но на самом деле, знал Ивайзуми, чутко подмечает все вокруг. Сам Ивайзуми наблюдал за подвижным лицом Куроо, пытаясь угадать, к чему тот склоняется.

Куроо уже семь лет возглавлял убойный отдел, но умудрялся оставаться удивительным гуманистом. Он не любил жестокости и риска там, где можно было обойтись без них, не одобрял чересчур сильное давление на подозреваемых, предпочитая добывать нужные сведения изматывающими допросами, безумным количеством перекрестных опросов, въедливым уточнением фактов. В надзоре шутили даже, что ему давно пора издать книгу про тысячу и один способ использования человеческого фактора.

— Так, — наконец сказал он, внимательно глянув на Ойкаву. — Я запрошу отчет и оценку состояния у штатных лекарей, пусть вынесут свое заключение, и пришлю стрекозу. Если все будет нормально, завтра подам заявление в комиссию, тебя пропишу приоритетным экспертом. На решение им нужно примерно сутки.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Ойкава. — И мне нужно разрешение на повторный досмотр вещей, вдруг Терушима и там что-то пропустил.

— Без проблем, хоть сейчас. — Куроо вытянул из ящика стола какой-то бланк, заполнил его, размашисто расписался и шлепнул сверху свою личную печать. — Хранилище на первом этаже.

— Ага.

— Сходите с Мацукавой в хранилище, я вам все равно там не нужен, — попросил Ивайзуми и посмотрел на Куроо. — Что вообще есть по охотнику? Личность установили? Адрес, документы, хоть что-нибудь?

— Установили, — кивнул тот, провожая взглядом Ойкаву и Мацукаву. — Да только на него ничего нет. Одиночка, снимал квартиру в Восточном районе, там мы уже все проверили, ничего подозрительного. Ни яда, ни оружия. Возможно, держал где-то тайник, квартиру мы перевернули вверх дном. Документы есть, но кроме имени, зацепиться не за что. Курокава Хироки, говорит тебе это имя что-нибудь?

— Абсолютно ничего.

— Именно. Мы прощупали все каналы. Удивительно положительный парень. Ни в Аобе, ни во всем Сейджо не привлекался даже за хулиганство. Аптекарь средней руки, ничего запрещенного в аптеке мы не нашли, все дела в полном порядке. Соседи вспоминают как молчаливого и замкнутого, в гости к нему никто никогда не приходил, сам он тоже надолго никуда не уезжал. Десять лет назад стажировался в главном городском госпитале, потом ушел и открыл свое дело.

— Интересно, — протянул Ивайзуми. — Ничего не понимаю. А почему ушел из госпиталя, выяснили? Просто так или поскандалил с кем-то?

— Из принципа. Главным целителем госпиталя тогда был Укай Иккей, а Курокава работал под началом его внука, Кейшина. Потом Кейшин вляпался в скверную историю, из-за него погибла пациентка, а его самого лишили лицензии, дара и уволили, даже авторитет отца не помог. Ваши, кстати, занимались этим делом, но кто, не помню.

— Вашио, кажется, — напряг память Ивайзуми. — Но он лет пять назад ушел со службы и куда-то уехал.

Дело-то Ивайзуми помнил, скандал тогда был знатный, но подробностей память не сохранила. Десять лет назад они с Ойкавой только-только начинали взрослую жизнь: Ивайзуми наконец-то закончил обучение и получил значок инквизитора, Ойкава сдал все требуемые экзамены для своей первой лицензии. Оба были восторженные, помешанные на справедливости, неприкосновенности и обязательности законов.

Тогда Ивайзуми еще не знал, что временами законы могут гнуться в любую удобную сторону, а Ойкава не думал о том, как бы половчее влезть в чужое сознание.

— Так что там с Курокавой? — отмахнувшись от воспоминаний, вернулся в реальность Ивайзуми. — Почему он ушел-то, обиделся из-за Кейшина?

— Вроде того, — кивнул Куроо. — Считал, что его несправедливо засудили, расплевался с Укаем-старшим, прилюдно заявил, что тот ненавидит внука, раз не смог ничего сделать. С Кейшином тоже поссорился, и с тех пор они больше не общались.

— С Кейшином разговаривали?

— Ага. Парень неплохо устроился, кстати, открыл бакалейную лавку. Когда узнал, что Курокава натворил, очень расстроился. И удивился, потому что десять лет назад никакой особой ненависти к демонам у Курокавы не было. В общем-то, у нас все. Может, нароем еще что-то, но никаких зацепок.

— Нда… — Ивайзуми почесал в голове. — Простой аптекарь в один прекрасный день вдруг берет арбалет, ядовитые охотничьи стрелы, смазанные ядом против демонов, и идет нести справедливость.

— Звучит как аннотация к дешевому бульварному роману, — фыркнул Куроо. — У меня все. Если появится что-то еще, пришлю со стрекозой.

— Хорошо. Не забудь про Терушиму и заключение лекарей по Курокаве.

— Помню, — тяжелый вздох. — Час от часу не легче. Ладно. — Куроо упруго поднялся, потянулся, помахал руками. — Что-то я засиделся сегодня на одном месте, скоро совсем зарасту мхом и покроюсь пылью. Пойдем в хранилище, посмотрим, что там удалось нарыть Ойкаве и этому вашему дылде, который меня ненавидит.


	3. Chapter 3

Ойкава и Мацукава встретили их с кислым видом. То ли у охотника действительно не было с собой ничего магического, то ли подсуетился Терушима, но дополнительная проверка ничего не дала.

— Стрелы заговоренные, но нам от этого никакой пользы, — недовольно сообщил Ойкава. — Совершенно типовые, если не считать яда, у большинства охотников, кроме редких затейников, такие же. Удалось отследить, откуда он взял оружие?

— Если бы, — вздохнул Куроо. — Дома ничего, ни тайников, ни записей, соседи тоже ничего не знают. Очень скрытный парень. Пытаемся отследить, где сделаны и арбалет, и стрелы, но на это нужно время.

— Если комиссия даст добро, может, это и не понадобится. — Ойкава задумчиво покусал губу. — Попробую на них надавить.

— Эй, я еще не дал разрешения, — возмутился Куроо.

Ойкава безмятежно улыбнулся.

— Не переживай, — неискренне сказал он. — Я просто привык продумывать все наперед.

— Ага, — так же неискренне согласился Куроо, но спорить не стал.

Вчетвером вернулись в холл, где распрощались и разошлись: Куроо вернулся к работе, а Ивайзуми, Ойкава и Мацукава, сдав пропуска, вышли на улицу.

У повозки, припаркованной неподалеку от главного входа в надзор, их уже ждали Ханамаки, Куними и Киндаичи; каждый держал в руках по паре бумажных пакетов. Ивайзуми тут же почувствовал, что в животе заурчало, как будто с завтрака прошла уже целая вечность, хотя день едва перевалил за середину.

— Ну что, — поинтересовался Ханамаки, вручая пакеты с видом доброго дядюшки, раздающего подарки, — много нарыли?

— Да если бы, — кисло вздохнул Ойкава, ловко забравшись в повозку и мгновенно сунув нос в свой пакет. — Только настучали на Терушиму. О, булочки. Спасибо.

Пока остальные рассаживались по своим местам, он вытащил пухлый сверток, развернул его и откусил от булочки чуть ли не половину, зажмурившись от наслаждения. Вопреки расхожему мнению, что демоны и их потомки жить не могут без мяса, Ойкава не мыслил жизни без выпечки, особенно без фирменных булочек с кремом, которыми торговали в лавке Такугавы.

— Ты когда-нибудь умрешь от избытка сахара в крови, — заметил Мацукава, вгрызаясь в мясо. Прожевал и задумчиво добавил: — Хотя нет, с твоим-то характером скорее от передозировки бронзы.

— Ой как остроумно, — невнятно отозвался Ойкава с набитым ртом. — Этой шуткой завистники доставали еще моего деда.

— И что в итоге случилось с дедом? — заинтересовался Киндаичи.

— Да что с ним случится, он же чистокровный. — Ханамаки разломил палочки и помешал свои овощи. — Когда приезжает погостить к внуку, все думают, что к Ойкаве приехал странный младший брат.

Киндаичи недоверчиво посмотрел на Ханамаки, потом почему-то на Ивайзуми.

— Правда, — подтвердил Ивайзуми. — До сих пор выглядит как подросток, только рогатый и с хвостом.

Чистокровные демоны жили долго — много дольше людей, даже магов и инквизиторов, — и почти не старели. Деду Ойкавы было почти триста лет, он родился на исходе последней, самой страшной войны и намеревался прожить еще лет сто пятьдесят. Ойкава даже шутил иногда, что стареть одновременно со своим дедом будет забавно, а Ивайзуми задумывался, как это, наверное, тяжело — видеть, как превращаются в стариков сначала твоя жена, затем дети, а потом и внук, — и каждый раз от этих мыслей ему делалось неуютно.

— И что там оказалось с Терушимой? — Ханамаки хлопнул по руке Мацукаву, который уже норовил спереть у него кусок перца, и ревностно отодвинул свою коробку с обедом. — Вот только попробуй.

— Куроо обещал проверить. Я оставил ему свою запись данных, пускай посмотрит, что там натворил его умный и талантливый сотрудник.

— Это так странно, — сказал вдруг Киндаичи, задумчиво теребя кромку пакета, — я работал с Терушимой-саном по делу Аракавы, и он классно со всем управлялся. Даже поправил пару моих ошибок.

— Ничего странного, — Куними, сама невозмутимость, с укором на него посмотрел. — Ты как маленький. Дали ему денег, и все.

— Ничего я не маленький! — тут же вспыхнул Киндаичи. — Просто так не должно быть. Это неправильно.

Куними закатил глаза и сполз по сидению, сложив руки на груди.

— Добро пожаловать в реальный мир.

— Привыкай, новичок, — ухмыльнулся Мацукава, под возмущенный вопль Ханамаки все-таки стащив перец. — У нас бывает и не такое.

— Не задумывался еще о том, что зря ушел от транспортников? — сощурился Ханамаки. — Не скучаешь по дирижаблям?

— Скучаю, — Киндаичи посмотрел на небо, где среди облаков как раз показалось металлическое брюхо очередного дирижабля, только отошедшего из порта. До того, как перевестись в сыскной отдел, Киндаичи пару лет проработал в отделе контроля над магической безопасностью воздушных средств. — Но не жалею, у вас гораздо интереснее.

— Да уж, никогда не соскучишься, — согласился Ханамаки. — Ивайзуми подтвердит.

Ивайзуми кисло улыбнулся и потер грудь. Действие мази заканчивалось, рана снова начинала ныть. Цукишима, конечно же, был прав, ему следовало сейчас лежать в постели, читать какие-нибудь дурацкие низкопробные детективы, чтобы презрительно фыркать над каждой страницей, сытно есть и много спать. В других обстоятельствах он бы так и поступил — но это дело выглядело слишком подозрительным и личным, чтобы передавать кому-либо другому.

День понемногу клонился к вечеру. Удлинились тени, солнечные лучи налились рыжиной. Городские часы пробили пять.

— Ну что? — поинтересовался Ивайзуми, стараясь не зевать — после еды ощутимо потянуло в сон. — У кого какие планы?

— Я, наверное, домой. — Ойкава смял последнюю — третью — обертку, закинул ее в пакет и вытер губы. — Посижу еще над данными, которые удалось собрать. Может, все не так плохо, как показалось, и что-нибудь удастся вытянуть. Стрекозы от Куроо все равно ждать не раньше завтра.

— А у нас еще отчет по Аракаве не дописан, — тоскливо протянул Ханамаки и переглянулся с Мацукавой. — Надо закончить до утра, иначе Мизогучи утром шкуру спустит.

— Угу, — кивнул Мацукава. — Пойдем протирать и дальше штаны на наших бесценных задницах. И учить молодежь, — он с притворной строгостью посмотрел на Куними и Киндаичи. Куними кивнул, Киндаичи тоже кивнул, но безрадостно: живой и деятельный, он терпеть не мог кабинетную работу и бесконечные отчеты. — А ты иди домой, и так уже набегался. На тебя смотреть тошно, у меня самого начинает болеть сразу все.

— Да уж, Ива-чан, послушай голос коллективного разума.

— Мне к Дайшо, — напомнил Ивайзуми. — Нужно отследить, что там с магами и ядом. Завезем тогда Ойкаву и вернемся в цитадель. И я больше слышать не хочу о том, как ужасно выгляжу и как буду умирать в корчах, если не послушаюсь ваших советов.

— Ты черствый и бездушный человек, — покачал головой Ойкава, сминая пакеты из-под обедов в один огромный неровный комок. Вычертив прямо в воздухе схему, он подбросил комок, щелкнул пальцами — и тот разлетелся золотистой взвесью, тут же растаявшей в жарком летнем воздухе. — И не надо меня завозить, я хочу прогуляться, а вам лучше поторопиться.

Подтверждая его слова, вдалеке снова послышался звон часов: золотой молоточек отбил пять коротких ударов, затих и чуть погодя отбил еще один, длинный. Пять пятнадцать. Ойкава прав, нужно было торопиться: все городские учреждения закрывались к шести, и инквизиция не была исключением. С шести вечера начиналась ночная смена.

Впрочем, для Дайшо такого понятия как «смена» вообще не существовало. Он приходил и уходил, когда вздумается, мог работать сутками, а потом сутками же не появляться на рабочем месте. Как ему подобное сходило с рук, никто не знал, любого другого уже давным-давно бы уволили, тем более что отношения с Мизогучи у Дайшо были натянутые, но факт оставался фактом: застать или не застать его в кабинете в любое время суток можно было с одинаковой вероятностью — все зависело от удачливости посетителя. 

— Не сходи с людных улиц, — попросил Ивайзуми, наблюдая за тем, как Ойкава вылезает из повозки и отряхивается от крошек. — Если попадешь в какую-нибудь переделку сегодня, я тебя сам добью.

— Ива-чан, ты иногда бываешь такой мамочкой, — хихикнул Ойкава. — Думаешь, в каждом переулке сидит по охотнику с арбалетами наизготовку?

— Я серьезно. Хотя бы пока мы не разобрались с этим делом.

— Ладно. Тогда до завтра.

Ойкава махнул рукой, упруго дошагал до арки, нырнул в нее и скрылся из виду.

Ивайзуми уверен был, что Ойкава все равно не послушается, но надеялся, что тот все-таки не станет соваться хотя бы в трущобы, чтобы сократить путь. Ну или по крайней мере будет осторожнее, чем обычно.

— Поехали в цитадель, — распорядился он. — Времени и правда уже полно. И я сам умею водить, кстати, — добавил он, когда Куними без вопросов скользнул на водительское сидение.

— Я знаю, Ивайзуми-сан, — лаконично ответил тот и завел двигатель.

Народу на улицах к вечеру ощутимо прибавилось: кто-то спешил доделать дневные дела, чтобы с чистой совестью отдыхать и развлекаться, кто-то, наоборот, торопился закончить с личными заботами перед ночной сменой, кто-то уже отработал и радовался кратковременной свободе. Открытые террасы ресторанов и бульвары наполнялись людьми, отовсюду слышался говор, смех, звон посуды, переливчатые звуки музыки. 

Ивайзуми очень любил свою работу и никогда не согласился бы променять службу в инквизиции на что-то другое — но сейчас откровенно позавидовал всем этим веселым и беззаботным людям, которые могли сидеть в плетеных креслах, попивая холодное вино, запускать змеев на площади или просто прогуливаться по парку. Он уже и не помнил, когда сам проводил время подобным образом.

Когда закончим с этим делом, пообещал он себе, возьму отпуск дня на три. Или даже на пять.

Куними проявлял чудеса сноровки, объезжая людей и экипажи, и все равно к цитадели они доехали под золотой звон, отбивающий последние пятнадцать минут до конца дневной смены. Пешком Ивайзуми, пожалуй, дошел бы быстрее — если бы был здоров.

Окно Дайшо было распахнуто, но это еще ничего не значило, он вполне мог улизнуть, пока Ивайзуми поднимается на пятый уровень — водилась за ним манера исчезать из-под самого носа. Так что, распрощавшись с остальными, Ивайзуми почти бегом, морщась от боли в груди, направился к лифтам, резко дернул за рычаг, а когда наконец-то оказался на пятом уровне — рванул решетку с такой силой, что буквально вывалился в просторный коридор, собрав на себе несколько недоумевающих взглядов.

Но спешка себя оправдала: с Дайшо Ивайзуми столкнулся уже на пороге его кабинета.

— Ивайзуми-сан, — как всегда безукоризненно вежливый, Дайшо приподнял брови, но не стал изображать ни интерес, ни наигранную радость. — Ну надо же, едва не разминулись.

— Привет, — кивнул Ивайзуми, решительно прошел в кабинет и сел на шаткий гостевой стул. — Есть разговор.

Вот теперь хитрая физиономия приняла образцово-невинный вид.

— Внимаю, — заверил Дайшо и уселся на край своего стола прямо вплотную к Ивайзуми, так, что при разговоре тому пришлось задирать голову. Ивайзуми немедленно отодвинул стул подальше; шаткие деревянные ножки пронзительно и визгливо скрипнули по камню.

Улыбка Дайшо потеплела на градус, может, полтора.

Он прищурился, окинул Ивайзуми цепким взглядом, будто торговец нелегальным товаром, оценивающий клиента.

В отличие от инквизиторов из сыскного отдела, форму Дайшо ежедневно не носил, одевался как горожанин, только бронзовую звезду — символ инквизиции — прикалывал к воротнику длинного камзола или, как сегодня, щегольской короткой куртки. Без звезды ни за что не подумаешь, что этот тип с длинной, по последней моде, челкой и насмешливым прищуром узких глаз — представитель закона.

Да и с ней верилось не очень.

— Надо срочно найти двух магов, возможно, метисов. Заглянем ко мне в кабинет — дам портреты. Напали на меня и Ойкаву, совершенно точно — контрабандисты. Банда Лисьего Острова.

— А как же Яхаба и Кетани? — пропел Дайшо, не выказывая ни капли заинтересованности. Не хотел он браться за эту работу, но делами сразу не отговорился — значит, можно и нужно давить.

К сожалению, заставить Дайшо сотрудничать с сыскным отделом, не привлекая Мизогучи, было невозможно, а вмешательство Мизогучи бы только все усугубило. Вынужденный заниматься не своими прямыми обязанностями, Дайшо моментально забывал о всех полузаконных связях, действовал исключительно в рамках строгих правил и в лучшем случае не приносил никакой пользы, а в худшем — начинал только мешать. Зато поторговаться — готов был всегда.

— Яхаба и Кетани тоже работают. Но мне нужно срочно. Твои проверки всяких лифтов и лицензий подождут.

Дайшо понятливо опустил веки и склонил голову к плечу.

— Я поговорю со своими людьми. Что-то еще?

— Да. Выясни, кто и когда в последнее время покупал тарнийский кристалл. Проверь имя — Курокава Хироки, не всплывет ли где.

— Это действительно намного важнее лифтов, — помедлив, согласился Дайшо. — Не говоря уж о лицензиях, в последнее время все такие порядочные, что у меня заканчивается работа.

Вот скотина. Больше компромата у Ивайзуми не было, и искать его было некогда. Предложений, от которых Дайшо не смог бы или не захотел отказаться — тоже.

— Буду должен, — пришлось пообещать скрепя сердце. Откровенной мерзости Дайшо не запросит, успел понять, что Ивайзуми даже по обязательству не станет обвинять «ненужных» людей или делать что-то в таком духе. Но когда-нибудь Ивайзуми придется закрыть глаза на какие-нибудь не самые законные действия.

Думал Дайшо недолго. Помолчал несколько секунд, что-то прикидывая. Коротко кивнул.

— Всегда рад помочь другу, — он широко улыбнулся, довольно щуря глаза, энергично вскочил со стола и широким жестом указал на дверь. — Прошу!

— Не зарывайся, — хмуро предупредил его Ивайзуми, поднимаясь со стула. — Ты меня знаешь.

— И в голову бы не пришло, — с елейной улыбочкой заверил его Дайшо и красноречиво постучал по спине согнутым пальцем. — Пойдем, покажешь мне ваши шедевры изобразительного искусства. Время — деньги.

Ивайзуми хмуро кивнул и первым вышел в коридор. На душе было тягостно и паршиво — и все же он не жалел. Безопасность Ойкавы того стоила.

И справедливость, конечно, тоже.

***

В цитадели Ивайзуми засиделся почти до восьми, хотя собирался закончить пораньше. Но как всегда — стоило только переступить порог сыскного отдела, и вырваться из этого кипучего водоворота уже не представлялось возможным.

Официально считалось, что инквизиторы, как и все остальные, работают в две смены, но в реальности в цитадели постоянно толклась куча народа: и всем что-то было нужно уточнить, разъяснить, что-то рассказать или просто поинтересоваться, как дела. Ивайзуми сунул нос в отчеты, которые торопливо строчила его звезда, и порадовался, что свою часть он почти полностью закончил еще до похода на склад, — у Мацукавы, судя по всему, не было и шанса урвать хоть пару часов сна, — поболтал со знакомыми, помог каким-то новым стажерам сориентироваться в лабиринтах этажей и лестницу, и хотел уже пойти домой, когда на плечо опустилась стрекоза.

Выложила письмо в подставленную ладонь.

«Кажется, все-таки удастся что-то выцепить. Но как доказательство не пройдет, зашумлено все просто ужас как. Попробую немного размотать, завтра расскажу».

Ого. Вот это уже интересно.

Всю усталость сняло как рукой, в одно мгновение. Схватив с ближайшего стола карандаш, Ивайзуми нацарапал на оборотной стороне: «Сейчас приеду», — активировал амулет и выкинул стрекозу в окно.

Он не стал дергать Куними, поймал на улице экипаж и уже через четверть часа был у дома Ойкавы. И не успел даже постучать — дверь распахнулась раньше, чем он поднялся на крыльцо.

— Ну вот что мне с тобой делать, Ива-чан? — устало спросил Ойкава, стоящий на пороге со скрещенными на груди руками. Он уже успел переодеться в свободные штаны и майку, а волосы, чтобы не падали на лицо, подобрал тонкими заколками, и вид у него стал домашний и уютный — насколько только мог демон вообще выглядеть уютно. Чешуя на шее и плечах переливалась холодным серебром, глаза светились алым — красиво и жутковато одновременно. Вокруг рогов потрескивали сухие искры: похоже, Ойкава немного не рассчитал силу, колдуя, и организм сбрасывал излишки, чтобы не допустить переутомления или обморока. — Ты же ведь не из дома?

— А ты явно не ужин себе колдуешь, — отрезал Ивайзуми и прошел в холл. — Расскажи лучше, что нарыл. Что-то существенное?

Ойкава закрыл дверь и потер переносицу, помассировал кожу вокруг глаз.

— Сними ты этот доспех, в нем же дышать невозможно, — буркнул он, шагая в коридор и жестом приглашая Ивайзуми следовать за собой. — Да, нашел кое-что… Но к делу не пришьешь, больше похоже на помехи, любая проверка, особенно прикормленная, спишет на шум.

— Но ты уверен, что это не помехи.

— Стал бы я тогда тебе писать? — Ойкава сел за стол, с ногами забравшись в кресло, и кивнул на разложенные по столу пластинки. Некоторые были закреплены в хитроумные приборы, некоторые валялись просто так. Ивайзуми уже привычно опустился в кресло напротив. — В общем, я стал детально просматривать все данные. Отфильтровал все, что смог, снимал слой за слоем, и нашел… Ива-чан, это даже не след из прошлого, это тень. Но и не помехи. В общем, я накидал тут небольшую диаграммку, посмотри.

Он подвинул к Ивайзуми исписанный альбом, пролистал несколько страниц и остановился на кривоватом, начерченном прямо от руки, графике. Вправо убегала временная шкала, вверх — стрелка с непонятной закорючкой. От частокола штрихов, покрывавшей всю отчерченную шкалами область, рябило в глазах.

— Смотри, — снова сказал Ойкава, кончиком металлического пера указывая на один из штрихов на шкале времени. — Это наше появление. Посмотри на фон, довольно сильные возмущения. Дальше — появились эти два придурка с огнем, и началось, каша невообразимая, ничего интересного. А вот тут, — перо существенно передвинулось вправо. — Лисы сбежали, остались мы и охотник. Ты и он без сознания, но это сильно дела не меняет. Посмотри на значения. И сравни с теми, когда появились мы. Почти одно и то же, плюс-минус.

Ивайзуми вытянул шею, вглядываясь в график. Штрихи и правда была почти одинаковой высоты. Ойкава составил график скрупулезно, с шагом в минуту, и частокол получился неровный — но не настолько, чтобы не заметить очевидного.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что когда мы пришли, охотник уже сидел в засаде?

— Да. Неизвестно, кого он ждал, нас или контрабандистов, но появился раньше всех. И смотри… — Ойкава снова потер лоб и сдвинул перо левее от жирной точки, символизирующей время, когда они вдвоем пришли на склад. Здесь штрихи становились ниже где-то на две трети, и вычерчены были прерывающимся пунктиром. — Вот тут уже начинается сплошное гадание, Ива-чан. Когда мы были на складе, я попытался нырнуть так далеко, как только смог, но адекватные данные обрывались на нашем появлении. Вот это, — он ткнул пальцем в пару непрерывающихся линий, — те самые тени. Единственное, что мне удалось обнаружить и вытянуть, слабый отпечаток присутствия. Остальное — просто экстраполяция. Я могу прикинуть условия и построить модель «склада-до-нашего-появления». На их основе и по этим слабым следам — прикинуть уровень возмущений. Должен быть ноль, ведь охранники дежурили снаружи, а я снимал только изнутри. Но там не ноль! Самое глубокое, до чего я смог дотянуться — три часа до нас. Дальше ничего не разобрать вообще.

— Значит, Курокава пришел раньше. Значительно раньше. А потом просто сидел и ждал.

— Угу. Это ничего не доказывает, и любой суд с этим, — Ойкава постучал по графику пальцем, — меня пошлет. Но выглядит довольно любопытно. По крайней мере, мы теперь знаем… ну ладно, предполагаем, что Лисы и Курокава — не вместе. 

— И Курокава знал заранее, что кто-то будет на складе. — Ивайзуми все-таки расстегнул доспех, снял его и кинул в сторону. — Ох. Хорошо-то как, — не сдержавшись, застонал он, неуклюже массируя шею и мышцы.

— Ну-ка не дергайся.

Ойкава закрыл альбом, поднялся и подошел к Ивайзуми.

— Наклони голову.

Ивайзуми послушно подчинился, сложил руки на коленях и блаженно прикрыл глаза, когда ладони Ойкавы легли на его плечи, растирая одеревеневшие мышцы.

Массаж Ойкава делал бережно, надавливал не сильно, но Ивайзуми все равно почти мгновенно почувствовал, как по плечам и шее разливается тепло, напряжение отступает, а к коже возвращается чувствительность. Прикрыв глаза, Ивайзуми наслаждался поглаживаниями и легкими похлопываниями, растворялся в блаженном теплом мареве, совершенно по-новому ощущал свое тело. К голове немного прилила кровь, застучала в висках — вторя ей, солнечное сплетение отозвалось горячей, тягучей пульсацией. Тепло, разливающееся по плечам, стекло к пояснице, протянулось вдоль позвоночника горячей лентой.

Кровь прилила и к подживающей ране, в груди запекло, потянуло — но это была другая боль, не выворачивающая наизнанку и не заставляющая скрипеть зубами; просто отзвук, напоминание о том, что еще недавно здесь была отравленная, никак не желающая затягиваться дыра. На Ивайзуми и правда все заживало, как на псе, еще несколько дней — и останется только красноватый рубец, а вскоре сойдет и он.

— Ничего все-таки не понятно с этим Курокавой, — пробормотал Ивайзуми, жмурясь от удовольствия. — Никаких зацепок. Вот как может человек прожить десять лет на одном месте, и даже не завести себе приятелей?

— Да запросто. — Ладони Ойкавы спустились ниже, легко мазнули по ребрам, перетянутым повязкой, легли на поясницу. Надавили, а затем Ойкава подцепил тонкую рубашку за кромку и решительно потянул вверх.

Ивайзуми вздрогнул от неожиданности. По всему телу мгновенно рассыпались мурашки, горячие, лихорадочные.

— Расслабься, Ива-чан, — Ойкава задрал рубашку почти до подмышек, помог снять, и принялся массировать уже голую кожу. — Так гораздо удобнее. Не зажимайся, все мышцы как камень.

— Угу, — буркнул Ивайзуми, чувствуя, как колотится в висках кровь. Если бы еще это было так легко. От прикосновений Ойкавы по всему телу расходились волны тепла, горячечного, будоражащего, а внизу живота тяжелело.

— Курокава… — задумчиво и нараспев произнес Ойкава, словно пытался распробовать имя на вкус. — Знакомо звучит, но все никак не могу вспомнить, где я уже про него слышал. В его аптеке я точно не бывал.

Сдавив переносицу, Ивайзуми постарался сосредоточиться на разговоре.

— Он десять лет назад работал в госпитале. Ты помнишь, наверное, дело Укая Кейшина? Курокава был у него на подхвате.

— Конечно, помню, — фыркнул Ойкава. — Все-таки второе серьезное дело, и сразу жутко скандальное. Фу, мне столько взяток не предлагали за все десять лет, как за те пару недель. Сам-то Кейшин нормальный, переживал очень, вину признал полностью, а вот семейка у него… А я ведь даже почти не влезал, просто проводил экспертизу. Наверное, имя Курокавы мелькало где-то в разговорах, тогда весь госпиталь на ушах стоял, многие потом поувольнялись.

— Тебя пытались подкупить? — Ивайзуми выпрямился и твердо посмотрел Ойкаве в глаза. — А почему я впервые об этом слышу?

— Экспертов всегда пытаются подкупить, — тот беззаботно пожал плечами. — Тем более такой скандал… Кейшина многие любили, заявляли, что его подставили, хотя какое там… Он знал, на что шел, и рискнул нарушить закон.

— Очень грубо нарушить, — уточнил Ивайзуми. — Чем он думал, когда пытался воскресить эту девчонку? Он знал, что это опасно, мог навредить другим пациентам, мог умереть сам.

Ойкава как-то резко посерьезнел, посмотрел на Ивайзуми с легким прищуром.

— Ива-чан, ты такой дурак. Он просто очень ее любил.

Ивайзуми поежился. Вспомнил склад, охотника и инстинктивно потер ноющую грудь.

— Да, наверное.

— Ну как, — Ойкава в последний раз провел кончиками пальцев по плечам, вызвав новую волну горячих мурашек, и протянул Ивайзуми его рубашку, — стало полегче?

— Да, намного. Спасибо. — Ивайзуми оделся, с тоской посмотрел на доспех и решил, что на сегодня хватит. — Мне, пожалуй, пора.

Находиться рядом с Ойкавой было здорово — и в то же время невыносимо. Кожа все еще горела, пульс частил, взгляд скользил по комнате, но то и дело соскальзывал снова на Ойкаву, и все мысли выветривались из головы.

Прикосновения ладоней все еще ощущались спиной.

Ивайзуми повел лопатками, но ничего не изменилось.

— Оставайся, я все равно еще хотел поработать, — Ойкава кивнул на кристаллы, неровной кучкой лежащие в стороне. — Хочу что-нибудь вытащить и из них тоже, мало ли, что я упустил. Да и червяки мои уже почти созрели, я о них почти забыл. И кстати! — он оживился. — Зелья. Цукишима оставил еще когда приходил тебя осматривать, пить нужно утром и вечером. Надеюсь, на этот раз ты справишься сам.

Чуть поразмыслив, Ивайзуми не стал отказываться. Неловкость неловкостью, но при одной мысли, что придется сейчас куда-то ехать, подниматься на высокий третий этаж в свою квартиру, Ивайзуми на душе делалось тоскливо.

Только сейчас, наконец-то расслабившись и перестав думать о делах, он понял, что на самом деле ужасно устал, и чувствовал себя полностью разбитым. Силы закончились.

— Давай я лягу на диване, — предложил Ивайзуми, но Ойкава так посмотрел, что спорить сразу расхотелось. — Ладно. Ладно, не на диване. Но и ты там спать не смей, ага?

— Думаю, моя кровать вполне выдержит нас обоих, — хмыкнул Ойкава. — Идем.

В спальне он мигом залез в шкаф, выудил оттуда пару чистых полотенец, майку, еще одни штаны, бросил все на кровать.

— Держи. Ванная, если надо, ты знаешь где, только с повязкой… — задумчиво закусив губу, Ойкава подошел к Ивайзуми и снова дернул рубашку вверх. Осмотрел бинты — без единого бурого пятнышка, что не могло не радовать, — начертил что-то на них пальцем, пробормотал непонятную абракадабру. — Все, — сказал он, явно гордясь своей работой. — Теперь можешь мыться без проблем. В общем, располагайся, чувствуй себя как дома. Зелья, — он кивнул на тумбочку, — в синем и зеленом флаконах. Они противные, но выпей оба, станет чуть-чуть полегче. Если будешь мыться, лучше после ванны. Ну, вроде все. 

— Спасибо. Не засиживайся, — зная, что Ойкава все равно потратит полночи на работу, попросил Ивайзуми.

— Ага. Спокойной ночи, Ива-чан.

Ойкава скрылся в коридоре, а Ивайзуми сел на кровать, растерянно потрогал полотенце и оставленную одежду. Потрогал подушку — постельное белье, похоже, успели поменять.

Наскоро сполоснувшись, он натянул чистую одежду, выпил зелья и лег. Уткнулся в подушку, потянул носом, вдыхая слабый аромат лимона, и заснул — вырубился — почти сразу.

***

Он проснулся посреди ночи, в глухой непроглядной темноте, от того, что вернулся Ойкава. Тот ступал тихо, почти неслышно, обычный человек и не заметил бы, но Ивайзуми, наученный за годы в инквизиции, спал очень чутко.

— Который час? — хрипло спросил он, тщетно пытаясь что-то разглядеть.

— Я тебя разбудил? — огорчился Ойкава, залезая под одеяло. — Прости. Два часа всего. Спи.

Ойкава зашелестел одеялом, улегся поудобнее, случайно задел Ивайзуми локтем — но не стал отдергивать руку, так и оставил, и Ивайзуми тоже не стал отодвигаться.

— Ну по крайней мере не пять утра. Как там твои червяки?

— Жрут, — Ойкава завозился, но локоть так и не убрал. — Да что с ними сделается. Подкинул свежих яблок. Ты, кстати, из второй вазы теперь тоже не ешь.

— Спасибо, что предупредил. А данные?

— Ничего, даже слабых отпечатков.

Ойкава зевнул, помолчал немного, а потом вдруг что есть силы ударил кулаком по матрасу.

— Ну такое дерьмо, Ива-чан! Надо же было так запороть всю картину, это просто какой-то невероятный талант! И ведь в отчете-то как все было складно написано. На что они только надеялись вообще, что это не всплывет? Идиоты.

— Человеческий фактор. Если бы я не попросил дополнительно все перепроверить, ты бы туда сам не полез?

— Не полез, — вздохнул Ойкава. — К отчету — не придраться. Да и Терушима, в общем-то, хорошо все замаскировал. Ему даже не влепишь ничего, кроме раздолбайства, если сам не сознается. Ладно. Посмотрим, что выйдет у Куроо.

— Не принимай ты все так близко к сердцу.

— Это ты мне говоришь? — Ойкава придвинулся ближе, уткнулся подбородком в плечо. — Ива-чан, меня трясет из-за того, что я ничего не могу сделать. Если буду сидеть на месте, меня просто разорвет. Я… — он осекся, будто устыдился собственной откровенности, и замолчал. Шумно выдохнул, обдав кожу горячим дыханием. — Давай спать.

Ивайзуми повернулся на бок, поморщился — рана тут же отозвалась тянущей болью, — неуклюже подоткнул под спину подушку. Нашарив под одеялом руку Ойкавы, переплел пальцы и сам удивился тому, как естественно это вышло.

— Все хорошо, — чувствуя, что голос почти готов надломиться, произнес он. — Мы оба тут, живы, что еще может случиться?

— И правда, — невнятно, но умиротворенно пробормотал Ойкава, потерся лбом о его плечо и сполз чуть ниже. — Спокойной ночи, Ива-чан.

Ивайзуми в очередной раз захотелось проверить байки о чувствительности кожи вокруг рогов — но для этого пришлось бы разжимать руки, так что он только погладил Ойкаву по запястью, закрыл глаза и пробормотал.

— Хороших снов.

И подумал, что, несмотря на все последние события, он очень давно не чувствовал такого спокойного, счастливого умиротворения.


	4. Chapter 4

Второй визит в госпиталь от первого почти не отличался — разве что Ивайзуми меньше задавал вопросов и больше смотрел по сторонам. Цукишиме его интерес не понравился, и он предсказуемо закончил процедуру очень быстро — лишь бы выпроводить беспокойного пациента.

В светлом и просторном кабинете, кажется, ничего не изменилось: стеллажи с историями болезни остались на своем месте, аккуратные стопки документов высились по углам массивного стола в том же безукоризненном порядке, распахнутое окно не стало внезапно круглым. И все же какая-то смутная мысль не давала Ивайзуми покоя. Но формироваться немедленно она явно не собиралась, и по дороге в надзор Ивайзуми предпочел гадать, удалось ли Дайшо узнать что-нибудь новенькое? Когда тому было нужно, информация словно возникала из воздуха, причем информация свежая и правдивая. Сегодня к вечеру Ивайзуми узнает, насколько Дайшо ценит его обещанную услугу.

Еще мысли неумолимо скатывались к ночи и утру, к голове Ойкавы на плече и изгибу рога, неудобно упиравшегося в подбородок, но их Ивайзуми гнал подальше. Сейчас стоило сосредоточиться на работе.

Ойкава, кстати, уже должен был вовсю тормошить всех надзорных бюрократов, хлопоча о разрешении на вмешательство в память Курокавы: рано утром прилетела стрекоза, Куроо давал добро на запрос. К сожалению, просто написать заявку было недостаточно: чтобы ее оперативно рассмотрели, приходилось пинать каждого ответственного, так что Ойкава с самого утра был занят по уши. И наверняка его уже несколько раз порядком вывели из себя.

— Ивайзуми-сан, вас подождать? — Куними, как и вчера, выполнял сегодня обязанности водителя.

— Нет. Пойдем-ка со мной. Слушай и учись.

Куними перевелся в их звезду лишь немногим раньше Киндаичи, но уже доказал, что хорошо умеет не только молчать. Однако настоящих, запутанных дел на его долю пока выпадало немного, и сейчас хорошая возможность показать, как их распутывают — а Ивайзуми уверен был, что распутает. На другое не имел права.

Без Ойкавы дежурный встретил их куда радушнее, чем вчера, споро оформил пропуски и даже пожелал приятного дня. Куними, уже бывавший здесь с Ойкавой, бросил на Ивайзуми быстрый взгляд, но смолчал, хотя легкая рябь недовольства пробежала по его лицу. Ивайзуми сам бы охотно высказал дежурному все, что думает о его предубеждениях, но им еще предстояло работать вместе, и он лишь коротко попрощался.

Сопровождение в этот раз навязывать не стали.

— Привет. От кого так бежали? — поздоровался Куроо, выныривая из какой-то толстой папки, когда они, постучав, заглянули в кабинет.

Кабинет был стандартный для главый отряда, рассчитанный на один стол, однако Куроо втиснул в угол еще один. За ним сидел Фукунага, который проводил гостей своим немигающим взглядом, не отрываясь от заполнения какого-то бланка.

Хорошо демонам: чистокровные видели иначе — через стены и большинство препятствий, кроме живых созданий. А еще глаза у демонов вращались на триста шестьдесят градусов и отдельно друг от друга, так что Фукунага, сидящий вполоборота, даже головы не повернул — а у Ивайзуми от ощущения чужого взгляда все равно волоски на загривке стали дыбом, совсем как у Ойкавы.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался Ивайзуми сразу с обоими. — Ни от кого. Просто хочу знать, что у тебя новенького, — он дождался приглашающего жеста и занял один из гостевых стульев. Куними примостился на втором.

— Новенького… — Куроо побарабанил пальцами по столешнице, перебрал корешки дел, сваленных на правой половине стола. Порядок царил только на левой — по какому-то странному принципу. — Скверная история, Ивайзуми. Кенма виделся с Ямамото, и он клянется, что никто из Лис не сдал бы своих ни надзору, ни охотникам. Эти метисы у них — единственные маги. Таких не сливают, не найдя замену, тем более у банды на носу какая-то крупная сделка, завязанная на магии. Ты, кстати, проследи.

— Это знаю, — сдержанно кивнул Ивайзуми. Стрекоза от Яхабы нашла его по дороге в госпиталь. Из записки следовало, что сорвавшуюся сделку Лис сейчас обсуждает каждый жулик Сейджо. — Не боишься отпускать Кенму одного на такие встречи? — не удержал любопытства Ивайзуми. Видел он Кенму — сложно было представить, что тот мог выжить в трущобах, где обретались информаторы.

— От него же Лев не отходит, — отмахнулся Куроо.

Ивайзуми понимающе покивал. Льва он тоже видел.

— Ага, о чем я. О. Здесь я на всякий случай тоже поспрашивал — может, кто-то все-таки сдал банду нашим, а через них утекло к охотникам? Сам знаешь, как оно порой бывает.

Ивайзуми согласно поморщился. Официально служители закона обязаны были проявлять беспристрастность, но следовали этой догме далеко не все в надзоре. Неоднократно информация о демонах и метисах, замешанных в скверных делах, утекала на сторону, и в итоге опасные убийцы добавляли пару-тройку охотников к списку своих жертв, а мелких аферистов настигала кара, несоразмерная преступлениям. С утечками боролись который год — и все безуспешно, хотя порой страдали не преступники, а свидетели.

— Так вот, — Куроо в упор уставился на Ивайзуми тяжелым взглядом и раздельно произнес: — Никто в надзоре не подозревал, что Лисьи метисы полезут на склад именно той ночью. Сам знаешь, что это значит.

Проклятье!

Ивайзуми выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы и постарался успокоить бешеное сердцебиение, тут же отозвавшееся пульсацией в ране. Оставался призрачный шанс, что охотник сам следил за бандитами и пришел на склад по их следам.

Но стрелял-то — в Ойкаву.

А значит, и шел туда именно за ним. Более того, если вчерашний график не врал — пришел заранее, расположился с комфортом и терпеливо ждал, пока Ойкава появится на складе.

Лисы просто подвернулись под руку.

— Кто мог знать, что Ойкава-сан будет проводить проверку? — пока Ивайзуми брал себя в руки, умница Куними подал голос — и задал очень хороший вопрос.

— Все, у кого есть уши, знали, — Куроо фыркнул, взъерошил волосы и недовольно опустил уголок губ. — Пробовал я поспрашивать… Куда я сунул список?

Только Куроо занес руку, чтобы распотрошить шаткую пирамиду документов на своем столе, как нужный листок плавно выскользнул откуда-то с краю и лег в протянутую ладонь.

— Спасибо, Фукунага, — Куроо торжествующе тряхнул им и протянул Ивайзуми. — Держи. Тут список тех, кто знал, и кто при этом замечен за нетерпимостью к демонам. Может, Ойкава узнает какую-нибудь фамилию? Есть у него враги, которым он насолил сильнее обычного своего фырканья? Только не надейся, список не полный. Однако отработать надо.

Ивайзуми пробежался глазами по корявым, но все-таки читаемым строчкам. Кое-какие фамилии были знакомы и ему, а одну вчера даже вспоминали. Но лучше показать Ойкаве и послушать, что скажет он.

— Спасибо, — Ивайзуми скупо кивнул. Помощь Куроо была неоценима и тянула на очень крупную услугу в ответ, но с ним, в отличие от Дайшо, Ивайзуми не опасался последствий и не боялся попросить слишком многого. — Я поговорю с Ойкавой, он как раз где-то здесь. Скажи мне пока, что с Терушимой?

— Хочешь с ним пообщаться? — хищно осклабился Куроо. — Я как раз собирался, составь мне компанию.

Судя по довольному прищуру, Терушима с раннего утра мариновался в допросной, очерченной подавляющими магию схемами.

Предложение было соблазнительным, однако тревога гнала в первую очередь найти Ойкаву, убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, и обсудить неутешительные новости, поэтому Ивайзуми вежливо отказался.

— Возьми с собой Куними, — предложил он в последний момент. — Если не возражаешь?

— Пошли, — щедро махнул Куроо. — А ты загляни ко мне через пару часиков?

— Договорились. Если что, я пока тут, — попрощался Ивайзуми, вышел в коридор и вдруг понял, что совершенно не представляет, куда идти.

Ойкава мог сейчас быть где угодно. Не бегать же по всему зданию, спрашивая каждого встречного.

Ивайзуми опять невольно вспомнил демонов. У каждого уроженца Некомори было уникальное имя, и каждый на любом расстоянии мог слышать фразу, если в ней было обращение по имени. С метисами это не работало, а жаль.

Но кстати, о демонах... Ивайзуми снова заглянул в кабинет и попросил:

— Фукунага, ты можешь сказать, где сейчас Ойкава?

Фукунага не повернул головы и не издал ни звука, но с небольшой задержкой на плане здания, занимавшем часть левой стены, вспыхнула точка. Третий этаж, кабинет государственных правозащитников.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Ивайзуми и отправился к лифту.

На третьем этаже царила вечная суматоха — с тех пор, как целое крыло отвели для встреч адвокатов с подзащитными, в коридорах вечно кто-то ходил: то конвойные вели обвиняемого, то шныряли адвокаты, оттяпавшие себе огромный, с хороший зал размером, кабинет. Туда-то и направился Ивайзуми.

Невнятные возгласы, доносившиеся из-за двери, Ивайзуми опознал сразу: богатый интонациями голос Ойкавы, хоть и не громкий, без труда перекрывал гул кабинета. Слов, правда, было не различить, пока Ивайзуми не вошел внутрь.

— Да, ваш подзащитный сейчас ничего не может сказать в свою защиту, — Ойкава был само терпение, но по тому, как подрагивали его уши, Ивайзуми заключил, что дело плохо, и беседа явно заходит на второй, а то и третий круг, — и именно поэтому Куроо-сан предложил ментальный допрос — чтобы дать Курокаве-сану шанс высказаться даже в таком состоянии. Вы сможете присутствовать — разумеется, я помню все положения конвенции. Воспринимайте это как рядовой допрос, Хироо-сан. Вы знаете, как проверить ограничение времени в схеме заклинания. Разумеется. Разумеется, я буду использовать исключительно стандартную схему и стандартные формулы. Все будет по закону.

Ойкава разливался соловьем, однако выражение лица Хироо Коджи, одного из самых занудных государственных правозащитников, не менялось ни на йоту. Ивайзуми рад был бы помочь в уговорах, но лично он ничего не мог здесь поделать. Некоторое влияние на эту братию имел Дайшо, однако обращаться к нему за еще одной услугой, не рассчитавшись за первую, Ивайзуми заставила бы только крайняя необходимость — а содействие адвоката, назначенного охотнику, было недостаточным поводом. Его подпись существенно облегчила бы задачу с разрешением на ментальный допрос, однако можно было обойтись и без нее. И, насколько Ивайзуми знал этого конкретного адвоката, так и выйдет. Ойкава, видимо, успел обежать всех кого надо, а сюда пришел исключительно для очистки совести.

Пройдя между длинными рядами одинаково унылых рабочих столов, часть из которых пустовала, Ивайзуми поздоровался с Хироо:

— Хироо-сан. Прошу прощения, что прерываю ваш разговор, но дело не терпит отлагательств. Ойкава, на пару слов.

— Я скоро вернусь, — пригрозил Ойкава с самой ласковой улыбкой и без малейшего сопротивления пошел за Ивайзуми. Значит, точно знал, что ничего не добьется, иначе предпочел бы сначала дожать жертву, а потом разговаривать.

Зная, что на третьем этаже укромного уголка днем с огнем не сыскать, Ивайзуми повел Ойкаву на первый. Там постоянно толклась уйма народу, но, в отличие от третьего, здесь все заняты были исключительно своими проблемами и чужие разговоры не подслушивали.

— Ознакомься и скажи, кто из них мог бы желать тебе смерти, — Ивайзуми пихнул в руки Ойкавы список.

Они стояли у высокого стрельчатого окна, забранного решеткой. Вдоль прутьев вились формулы сдерживающих заклинаний — чтобы никто не мог сбежать из здания, даже маг. За окном стелилось тепло летнего дня.

— Хммм… — Ойкава пробежал строчки, как и Ивайзуми, задерживаясь на знакомых именах. Потом отчеркнул ногтем несколько. — Они. Ну, насколько я могу судить. А в чем дело, Ива-чан?

— В том, что охота все-таки была на тебя, — Ивайзуми забрал листок. Ни одной знакомой ему фамилии Ойкава не выделил. — Никто не мог сдать метисов из банды в орден — ни из самой банды, ни из надзора. В банде свои порядки, а в надзоре даже информаторы понятия не имели, что они именно в тот день полезут на склад за своим добром. Значит, охотник шел за тобой. Он и стрелял в тебя, вообще-то. И ты сам сказал, что он пришел раньше. 

Ойкава вздохнул, болезненно прикусил губу, и захотелось осторожно провести по ней пальцем, высвобождая, любуясь, как она наливается алым.

Попробовать на вкус захотелось. Поцеловать.

Ивайзуми дал себе пинка, возвращая в реальность, и присмотрелся к Ойкаве по-другому. Как друг.

Странно, но удивленным или сильно взволнованным Ойкава не казался. 

— Ну, — спокойно констатировал он. — Я знал, что рано или поздно это случится. Маццун же даже предупреждал, помнишь?

Никакого негодования на людские предрассудки, даже злости на человека, который желал ему смерти. И вот это напугало Ивайзуми по-настоящему. Настолько, что он даже не подумал о том, что их могли увидеть — угол с окном был не настолько глухим, чтобы обеспечить полное уединение. Но Ивайзуми в последнюю очередь вспоминал о своей репутации, шагая вперед и крепко обнимая Ойкаву.

Тот вздрогнул, встрепенулся было, даже попытался отпихнуть — а потом, словно ноги подкосились, словно что-то сломалось — взял и опустил голову на плечо Ивайзуми, уткнулся лбом в шею. И рога неудобно впились, и Ойкава стоял в объятии, не делая попыток обнять в ответ, и повод для объятия был тем еще…

А Ивайзуми все равно чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком в мире.

Какое-то время Ойкава не двигался — рвано сопел в ключицу Ивайзуми. Потом выровнял дыхание и вдруг мягко боднул его в плечо.

— Отпускай, Ива-чан, все уже.

— Точно? — не то чтобы Ивайзуми не верил, но держать Ойкаву в объятиях было очень приятно, и даже легкий запах серы, которым тянуло от рогов, не мешал. Просто ненавязчиво маячил на границе восприятия, напоминая, что Ойкава не человек.

Ойкава выпрямился, чуть отстранился, не разрывая, тем не менее, кольца рук, заглянул в лицо.

— Ива-чан, спасибо. Честное слово, не представляешь, как я рад, что у меня есть ты. Но все уже в порядке, отпускай смело, а то кто-нибудь еще в обморок грохнется, нас увидев.

Возражение было разумным, и пришлось неохотно разжать руки. Вовремя — еще чуть-чуть, и вынырнувшая откуда-то стрекоза впечаталась бы Ойкаве в затылок. Но он вовремя пригнулся, и механическое насекомое, прожужжав аккурат между рогов, зависло напротив лица Ивайзуми.

В записке, торопливо набросанной знакомым корявым почерком, было два слова: “Жду в допросной”.

— Похоже, с Терушимой и впрямь нечисто, — Ивайзуми довольно щелкнул пальцами, отсылая стрекозу, и строго посмотрел на Ойкаву: — Без меня из здания ни ногой. Я в допросной убойного.

— Ива-чан, еще одна такая фразочка, и ты будешь там сидеть как потерпевший, а не следователь, понял?

— Ты маг, а значит, с нарушением закона попадешь в инквизицию, — фыркнул Ивайзуми.

— Ради тебя, Ива-чан, я сверну тебе шею голыми руками. Иди уже. — И уже в спину, перед тем как разойтись, бросил: — Шесть вечера в холле. Ты ранен и не должен работать. Так что никаких переработок, Ива-чан.

Ивайзуми тоже мог бы сострить или вскинуться на формулировку, но лишь с усмешкой покачал головой и поспешил на второй этаж.

***

Просьбу Ойкавы Ивайзуми все-таки выполнил и к шести вечера спустился в холл. Судя по сдвинутым бровям и рукам, которые Ойкава будто не знал, куда деть, тот успел смертельно заскучать, но, как и обещал, из здания не вышел. Стоял, прислонившись к колонне, демонстративно игнорировал злобные взгляды дежурного и обворожительно улыбался всем посетителям. Кто-то обходил его по стеночке, но многие отвечали улыбками, пусть непонимающими, однако искренними.

— Ива-чан! — обрадовался Ойкава и отлепился от колонны. Волосы он пригладил, как редко делал, и рога торчали сильнее, чем обычно. Бунтует? Ивайзуми поймал себя на том, что хочет снова взлохматить прическу и пробежать подушечками вокруг рогов, где чувствительнее всего, но Ойкава тут же прервал все фантазии вопросом: — Ты как? Выглядишь отвратно.

Можно было бы соврать, но даже на это на самом деле не осталось сил.

— Паршиво, — признался Ивайзуми и потер лоб. На пальцах остались холодные капельки пота. — Надеюсь, Куними не забрал повозку, потому что на своих ногах я до дома не дойду.

К сожалению, он не преувеличивал. К концу дня усталости накопилось — хоть соли.

Сначала выматывающий допрос. Терушима, увидев инквизитора с подтвержденными полномочиями и осознав, что ему грозит отнюдь не служебное расследование, быстро сдал назад, и расколоть его заново под протокол стоило немалых усилий. Из допросной Ивайзуми с Куроо вышли мокрые и злые, но удовлетворенные. Спасибо Куними, который догадался не только собрать все согласования на передачу Терушимы инквизиции, но и купил еды, иначе пропали бы совсем, по крайней мере Ивайзуми, которого буквально шатало от слабости.

Во время короткого перекуса Куроо как раз получил стрекозу от Кенмы, который снова встретился с информатором и выяснил о Лисах пару интересных подробностей, а чуть погодя к Ивайзуми примчалась стрекоза от Дайшо, который умудрился найти убежище метисов.

Немедленно закрутилось: Куроо собрал своих, Ивайзуми — своих, и они долго решали, как же будут брать Лис. По-хорошему, конечно, дело принадлежало только инквизиции, и стоило бы договориться с другой звездой — например, Бокуто вроде недавно жаловался, что интересных дел нет, — но Куроо очень помог в деле Ойкавы, и отдать ему часть лавров за поимку целой банды Ивайзуми был совсем не против. Тем более, Куроо не собирался отсиживаться в тылу, пока звезда Ивайзуми будет делать грязную работу.

— Повозка у входа. Ива-чан, давай я поведу?

— Еще чего, — возмутился Ивайзуми. — Я хочу доехать домой живым.

Ойкава презрительно фыркнул и задрал нос.

— Ну-ну, посмотрим, на сколько тебя хватит.

К сожалению, Ойкава оказался прав. Энтузиазм у Ивайзуми поугас уже на втором повороте — улицы, заполненные спешащими людьми, требовали предельной концентрации, которую он мог выдать лишь будучи здоровым, и в итоге пару рывков и один почти-наезд спустя Ивайзуми сдался.

— Садись за руль, — ворчливо попросил он, притормозив прямо среди проезжей части. Он заблокировал дорогу, вынуждая остановиться несколько экипажей и повозок, ехавших сзади, но возмущаться не рискнул ни один — цвета инквизиции внушали людям уважение.

— Я рад, что разум тебя не оставил, Ива-чан, — с чувством прокомментировал Ойкава, заняв водительское место. — Держишься?

Ивайзуми судорожно вцепился в борта.

Ездить с Ойкавой действительно было опасно, но не потому, что он не умел водить. Наоборот, как маг, он мог активировать магические резервы повозки и ехать с огромной скоростью. В том-то и была проблема — Ойкава любил гонять. Кажется, ему доставляли искреннее наслаждение не только и не столько скорость, свистящая в ушах, сколько зеленые и перекошенные лица пассажиров.

— Что-то я уже сомневаюсь насчет своего разума, — сглотнул Ивайзуми, но, вопреки его опасениям, повозка тронулась с места плавно, а Ойкава печально-насмешливо покачал головой.

— Ива-чан, серьезно? Я обижен до глубины души.

— Ты умеешь нормально водить! — возмутился Ивайзуми в свою очередь. Сколько раз Ойкава заявлял, что ему физически некомфортно вести машину с магическим потенциалом и не использовать его, но, оказывается, не так уж сложно для него сесть и поехать как обычному человеку.

Или…

Ивайзуми пригляделся к подергивающимся глазам, к ушам, прижатым к голове, и белым костяшкам на руле. Ойкава кривовато улыбнулся, заметив его интерес, и Ивайзуми моментально остыл.

— Я держусь, — заверил он. — Едь нормально.

Было видно, что несколько мгновений Ойкава мучительно колебался, а потом накрыл ладонью стандартную схему управления в центре руля, и замершая было повозка прыгнула вперед, словно застоявшаяся лошадь.

На таких скоростях, да еще в городе, все зависело по большей части от мастерства водителя и его умения просчитывать действия окружающих — пешеходы и экипажи не успели бы уклониться, даже если бы заметили мчащуюся повозку. Но у Ойкавы, как у любого метиса, реакция была отменной, и разгонялся он только до той скорости, на которой четко все контролировал, пусть для человека она и казалась запредельной. Поэтому с ним проще всего было закрыть глаза и получать удовольствие — поездка была безопасна, и не было смысла портить нервы, глядя на несущиеся мимо здания.

До дома они, разумеется, добрались в считанные минуты, и Ойкава лихо затормозил у самого порога. И все-таки ехал он аккуратнее, чем обычно, Ивайзуми не мог не отметить. Никаких внезапных рывков вправо и влево, резких разворотов на сто восемьдесят градусов, восьмерок и прочего пилотажа, которым любил хвастаться Ойкава, особенно если доводилось катать нового знакомого.

Например, Ивайзуми был совершенно уверен, что волосы Киндаичи все еще стояли дыбом после первой поездки с Ойкавой.

В доме Ивайзуми первым делом дополз до кухни и налил себе крепкого сладкого чая. Хорошо быть магом — можно заколдовать котел, чтобы жидкость в нем всегда была определенной температуры.

— Ойкава, свари мне укрепляющее и бодрящее, пока я не уснул прямо тут, а? — в пару глотков ополовинив кружку, попросил Ивайзуми, устало падая на ближайший стул. Чай вместо бодрости нагнал сна, а им еще предстоял длинный разговор.

— Я сварил еще два дня назад, с запасом, — Ойкава открыл навесной шкафчик, где хранил зелья, требовавшие холода, и оттуда пахнуло блаженной прохладой. — Держи, — Ойкава заботливо отдал Ивайзуми мгновенно запотевший флакон с жидким серебром бодрящего, а следом — с алым фейерверком укрепляющего, и Ивайзуми залпом выпил оба. На вкус они были… никакими, вот, пожалуй, правильное слово, и пить такое было сложно, но аптечные вонючие зелья Ивайзуми любил еще меньше.

— Спасибо, — он отдал пустые флаконы и почти сразу ощутил, как просыпается забытый было аппетит. — А что у нас осталось из еды?

— Действует? — с видом профессионального лекаря Ойкава деловито пощупал лоб Ивайзуми, оттянул каждое веко и едва не заставил открыть рот, но тут уже Ивайзуми мотнул головой, и пальцы Ойкавы скользнули по его губам, вызвав шквал мурашек от приятной щекотки. — Вижу, что действует, — бодро заключил Ойкава и полез в духовой шкаф за остатками рагу.

Уши у Ойкавы полыхали красным.

— Рассказывай, — потребовал он, явно чтобы переключиться на разговор. — До чего вы договорились с Куроо?

— Нашли мы Лис, почти всех, — Ивайзуми проводил одобрительным взглядом полную тарелку теплого рагу и дальше говорил в перерывах на жевание: — У Куроо в среде бандитов свой человек, он утверждает, что Лисы в ту ночь собирались забрать из тайника амулеты для перепродажи, там много нелегальных боевых и воровских, все дорогие. Помнишь двух придурков, стоявших в карауле? Ну тех, которые вместо помощи нам кинулись наутек и, — Ивайзуми скривился, передразнивая, — “Согласно директиве обеспечили поддержку сил правопорядка”? Они ни при чем, хотя и идиоты редкостные, а вот поставили их в тот вечер по приказу одного очень интересного человека. Куроо с ним уже аккуратно работает, возьмем одновременно с Лисами, если получится. Мы бы и не вышли на него и Терушиму, если бы не эти амулеты. А так почистим заодно ряды. Метисов тоже нашли, кстати. Дайшо постарался. Если повезет, сегодня ночью закроем дело банды. А у тебя что с разрешением?

— Дадут, — уверенно отозвался Ойкава. — Хироо, гад, сопротивлялся как мог, но все равно дадут. Охотник в любом случае не жилец, лекари в один голос говорят. Есть у меня подозрение, что Терушима и там отметился, вы его потом поспрашивайте. Но это просто к слову. Ментальный допрос — единственный шанс охотника как-то оправдаться, и согласно пятой поправке ему даже обязаны были назначить сканирование. Но сам знаешь, пока эти увальни раскачаются, подозреваемый сто раз умрет. Мы ему, можно сказать, услугу оказываем, оцени, Ива-чан!

— Какой ты мстительный, — Ивайзуми посмотрел на Ойкаву с неуместной, однако неконтролируемой нежностью, и тот немедленно остро прищурился в ответ.

Отводить взгляд Ивайзуми не стал, срочно корчить нейтральное лицо — тоже. Ойкава, правда, долго на него не смотрел, уделил должное внимание рагу и поинтересовался:

— А кто в операции участвует?

— Моя звезда, отряд Куроо, две дюжины рядовых с обеих сторон. Я не пойду, если ты об этом. Там и Мацукавы хватит, и тебе там делать тоже нечего.

— Я и не собирался, — Ойкава задумчиво покачал взятой за кончик вилкой. — Ива-чан, а в тебе-то откуда столько благоразумия? Мне, честно говоря, странно, что ты не рвешься на подвиги. Признайся, рана хорошо заживает? Никаких осложнений?

— Нормально все, — Ивайзуми поморщился, вспомнив о боли. Под натиском зелий она отступила, а сейчас снова стрельнула в груди и забилась тупым горячим пульсом в такт сердцу. — И я бы правда предпочел быть там. Но меня убедительно пообещали связать сразу несколько подлых подчиненных, и Куроо их поддержал. Так что я сегодня дома.

— Ага, то есть я должен благодарить Маццуна, Макки и Куроо? Запомним. Когда ждать стрекозы о результатах?

— Примерно к четырем утра, я думаю, — прикинул Ивайзуми. Он уже опустошил тарелку и теперь сидел, откинувшись на удобную спинку стула. Несмотря на бодрящее зелье, он не горел желанием куда-то двигаться, даже руками шевелить не хотелось. За окном клубился уютный полумрак, разбавленный светом авв, напротив сидел Ойкава — целый, невредимый и в полной безопасности. Чего еще хотеть?

Ойкава рисовал что-то в остатках своей подливы и задумчиво прикусывал губы. Мягкий свет словно отражался от кожи, слишком гладкой для человека. Ивайзуми давно поражала эта неестественная, казалось, гладкость, покрытая тонким, совсем человеческим пушком, и давно тянуло погладить как следует, распробовать — ладонью по щеке, губами по шее, грудью к спине.

Ойкава как-то ссутулился, подобрался, будто перед прыжком, и решительно заявил:

— Ива-чан!

Он запнулся, будто разом кончился воздух в легких, а Ивайзуми не стал его мучить ожиданием. Они оба были взрослыми людьми и оба понимали, к чему все идет, только вот Ойкава почему-то слишком сильно волновался. Надо же, а Ивайзуми казалось, что друг читает его как открытую книгу.

Или просто сомневается сам?

— Ойкава, — негромко откликнулся Ивайзуми, поднимаясь с места. Куда-то разом испарились и лень, и томная усталость тяжелого дня. Ойкава смотрел настороженно, незнакомо и возбуждающе, в темных глазах светились красноватые отблески. Ивайзуми чувствовал, как наливаются жаром вены, как тяжелеет в паху. В мозгу всплывали все старые желания.

Ойкава молчал, пока Ивайзуми неторопливо, не скрывая намерений, шел к нему вокруг стола. И сам откровенно подставился под ласку, стоило опустить ладонь на встрепанную макушку.

— Ива-чан, — беспомощно как-то сказал он и вздрогнул, когда Ивайзуми потер кожу у основания рога — всего лишь подушечкой пальца. А если — двумя руками зарыться в мягкие волосы прямо у рогов и с нажимом помассировать?

Стоило так сделать, Ойкава коротко застонал, охнул и опустил голову, совсем расслабляясь и открывая шею. Сверкнула чешуя, двумя серебристыми полосками обтекающая позвонок; Ивайзуми не удержался — наклонился, прижался к нему губами, осторожно лизнул. Его губы так и льнули к коже Ойкавы, мягкой и гладкой; Ивайзуми не стал себе отказывать, попробовал ее на вкус — длинно лизнул за ухом, там, где жесткие серебристые пластинки истончались, переходили в живую плоть. Ойкава дернулся было — наверное, щекотно, — но Ивайзуми машинально удержал его за рога, не давая убрать голову.

Эффект превзошел все ожидания: у Ойкавы вырвался тихий, протяжный стон, а сам он отчаянно вцепился пальцами в запястья Ивайзуми — только не удерживая от дальнейших действий. Скорее — держась за него, как за якорь.

Низ живота обожгло животным возбуждением, член напрягся, наливаясь кровью, а Ивайзуми подумалось вдруг — как отреагирует на это Ойкава? Может, стоило на этом и остановиться? Может, это все — уже слишком?

Осторожно расцепив руки, он сделал шаг назад, взял лицо Ойкавы в ладони, внимательно вгляделся. 

Взгляд у Ойкавы был пьяный, но очень решительный, на губах блуждала рассеянная, довольная улыбка.

— Ива-чан, — задыхаясь, произнес он очень тихо. — Ива-чан, если ты сейчас скажешь, что тебе надо привыкнуть, то все в порядке. Но если ты решил, что привыкнуть надо мне, ты горько пожалеешь, обещаю.

Ивайзуми улыбнулся.

— Не скажу, — выдохнул он, уже наклоняясь к влажным покрасневшим губам.

Вместе с возбуждением пришла нежность — такая сильная, почти болезненная, что сдавливала горло, — и чистый, слепящий восторг. Ивайзуми гладил Ойкаву по голове и плечам, обводил пальцем рога, выступающий позвонок, нырял к ямке между ключиц, и целовал, целовал, всюду, куда мог дотянуться, покрывал невесомыми поцелуями лоб, щеки, подбородок, прихватывал губы, проталкивал в рот язык — а Ойкава чутко отзывался на каждую его ласку, коротко выдыхал, запрокидывал голову.

Когда этого стало мало, Ойкава поднялся, и они шагнули друг к другу одновременно, и одновременно же скользнули ладонями под одежду. Ивайзуми не знал, чего ему хочется больше — ощущать шершавую кость рогов, за которые так удобно направлять Ойкаву, или гладить-гладить-гладить кожу, напиваясь дивными, совершенно нечеловеческими ощущениями.

Впрочем, еще ведь у Ойкавы была чешуя.

На шее и плечах она была жесткой и твердой, прикосновений там, судя по всему, Ойкава почти не ощущал — но зато стоило коснуться тонкой, почти гладкой на ощупь серебристой ленты, сбегающей по позвоночнику, и Ойкава так выгнулся, ловя ртом воздух, что Ивайзуми самого прошило длинным разрядом возбуждения. С новым энтузиазмом он пробрался пальцами чуть выше лопаток, туда, куда стекались ручейки чешуи с плеч, и повел вниз, тщательно пересчитывая каждую чешуйку, нажимая и массируя. Ойкава извивался, словно пытался сбежать, но не пытался увернуться, а стонал, хрипло, низко, и терся пахом о бедро Ивайзуми.

— Пошли в спальню, — с трудом выговорил Ойкава прямо ему в ухо и прихватил зубами мочку. Ивайзуми вздрогнул, а Ойкава продолжал лизать и покусывать чувствительную кожу, даже вовсю подталкивая его в коридор и помогая выпутываться из одежды.

В спальне они оказались как-то незаметно, Ивайзуми не взялся бы угадать, сколько минут или часов спустя. Его время измерялось биением пульса в жилке под губами, рваными стонами, ярким контрастом между теплой мягкой кожей и чуть шершавыми полосками чешуи.

Голову кружило от возбуждения, пульс зашкаливал, сердце мощными толчками гнало по венам кровь. 

Опрокинув Ойкаву на кровать, Ивайзуми забрался следом, навалился на него сверху, не переставая целовать и гладить. Припав к ключице, Ивайзуми лизнул ямку, скользнул губами ниже, к гладкой плоской груди. Поцеловал, один за другим, соски, втянул их в рот; Ойкава почти не отреагировал — но зато стоило спуститься к животу, обвести языком пупок, проследить губами уходящую к паху вену, как он вцепился в простынь, выгнул спину и гортанно, низко застонал.

Член у Ойкавы был крупный, с небольшими твердыми наростами — и очень, очень чувствительный. Когда Ивайзуми сжал его в ладони, так, как любил сам, и повел вверх, Ойкава внезапно вскинулся, зажимаясь.

— Не так сильно!

Разжав ладонь, Ивайзуми прикоснулся к крупной головке губами. Лизнул, осторожно втянул в рот самый кончик, пососал, стараясь не сильно сжимать губы. Обвел языком выросты, сначала один, затем другой. 

Кажется, они тоже были очень чувствительные, Ойкава уже не стонал — почти скулил, бессильно колотя ладонью по матрасу, выгнувшись так круто, будто собирался встать на мостик. Ивайзуми подхватил его под поясницу, погладил, повалил на бок, не переставая сосать, вклинился ребром ладони между поджарых ягодиц. Нащупал отверстие, влажное от пота, сжатое так туго, что внутрь не пролез бы и кончик пальца. Помассировал. Толкнулся — и Ойкава неожиданно подался бедрами навстречу, насаживаясь на его палец с громким гортанным стоном.

У Ивайзуми перехватило дыхание. Ойкава дрожал и плавился в его руках, такой податливый, такой расслабленный и напряженный одновременно.

От этого захватывало дух. Голова шла кругом. Сердце колотилось неистово и сильно, и даже боль в груди, привычная спутница последних дней, отступила, отодвинулась куда-то на самый край восприятия.

Собственный член Ивайзуми уже болел от напряжения, яйца распирало, по пояснице растекался жар, но он продолжал исступленно ласкать Ойкаву, заставляя того метаться по кровати, и почти беспрерывно, громко стонать.

Головка налилась кровью, выросты по бокам от ствола проступили сильнее, затвердели, будто два жестких металлических шарика, закатанных под кожу. Ойкава дернулся, сжал мышцами палец Ивайзуми, и кончил, выплеснулся в рот горькой, обжигающе-едкой спермой.

Проглотить ее Ивайзуми не смог, сплюнул прямо на простынь, чувствуя, как печет во рту.

— Прости, — заметив, обессиленно выдохнул Ойкава. — Я бы выпил зелье, я же не знал…

Ивайзуми мотнул головой, сам не понимая, чему кивает. Смысл услышанного не доходил до мозга, пролетал мимо белым шумом.

Сев на пятки, глядя на раскинувшегося по кровати Ойкаву, он сжал наконец-то руку на своем члене. Широко провел от основания до головки, не отрывая глаз от блестящего тела, полосок чешуи, спермы, все еще вытекающей из раскрывшегося отверстия на головке.

Кончить хотелось нестерпимо, но Ивайзуми едва успел сделать пару движений рукой, как Ойкава перехватил его за запястье. Он подполз к Ивайзуми, лукаво улыбнулся и вдруг просунул ладонь ему между ног, взвесил яички, сжал их в горсти. Оттянул — и медленно насадился на член Ивайзуми ртом.

Ивайзуми накрыло, будто штормом. Он беспомощно, не контролируя себя, вцепился в Ойкаву, сжал ладони на вихрастом затылке, толкнулся бедрами вперед — и кончил, не успев отстраниться.

Ойкава сглотнул, выпустил член изо рта, широко лизнул напоследок, снова заставив вздрогнуть. Обессиленно откинулся на спину. Ивайзуми, опустошенный и выжатый, рухнул рядом.

Мысли возвращались в пустую голову медленно, какими-то смутными бессвязными обрывками. Какое-то время Ивайзуми пытался придумать, что бы такого сказать, соответствующего моменту, но вместо этого только спросил, с трудом шевеля пересохшим языком:

— Нам надо, наверное, как-то, что-то… обсудить?

Ойкава рядом с ним завозился. Подтянулся, приблизился к самому лицу, поцеловал, слизывая с губ Ивайзуми едкую горечь.

— Я бы предпочел просто поменять белье и лечь спать. Если ты, конечно, не против. Вставать в жуткую рань.

Ивайзуми улыбнулся. Поймал Ойкаву за подбородок, нежно погладил, поцеловал еще раз.

— Совершенно не против.


	5. Chapter 5

Проснуться примерно в четыре утра не было для Ивайзуми такой уж проблемой — инквизиторов приучали спать в любое время дня и ночи и легко просыпаться, невзирая на недостаток отдыха. Более того, именно сегодня именно в это время Ивайзуми и ожидал проснуться. Но от мерного жужжания механических крылышек стрекозы, а не от грохота кольчужного кулака, бьющего в дверь.

— Что такое? — сонный Ойкава вскинулся, обалдело завертел головой, держа руки так, словно готовился рисовать боевые схемы, но быстро пришел в себя и возмутился: — Нет, что за наглость?! Ива-чан, ты куда? Дай мне только найти штаны, я сам с ними поговорю!

— Лежи, — Ивайзуми, во-первых, нашел свои штаны быстрее, во-вторых, не меньше Ойкавы жаждал сказать пару ласковых слов ночным визитерам. Оправданием была бы только какая-нибудь катастрофа.

Однако на пороге обнаружились не соседи с криками “Пожар!”, не жертва какого-нибудь преступления и даже не обычный пьяный гуляка, попутавший дома. В свете авв стояли трое инквизиторов в полном доспехе, и еще двое, как Ивайзуми догадывался, наверняка караулили дом с другой стороны. Он и сам часто пользовался этой схемой — при задержаниях.

— Сакуса, — холодно поздоровался Ивайзуми, не спеша приглашать нежданного гостя в дом.

Высокий на фоне своей звезды, Сакуса бросался в глаза в первую очередь благодаря излюбленной маске. Такие носили многие инквизиторы, скрывая лица, но Сакусу Ивайзуми узнавал и в ней — уж слишком необычной была его прическа и слишком отстраненным — взгляд пустых скучающих глаз.

— Ивайзуми, — ничуть не удивившись, что ночью его встречает отнюдь не хозяин, а его полуголый друг, поздоровался Сакуса. — Пропусти нас. Мы пришли за Ойкавой, и у нас есть ордер.

— Что за чушь? — оторопел Ивайзуми, не уступая. — Какой ордер? Что Ойкава успел натворить?

— Совершенно точно ничего! — категорически высказался Ойкава у него за спиной — нашел, значит, штаны. — Вы с ума посходили?

— Ойкава, помолчи, — Ивайзуми знал, что Сакусу сложно вывести из себя, но лучше не нарываться. Он был не из тех, кто шутки ради способен прийти ночью. — Покажите ордер.

Один из инквизиторов, чьего имени Ивайзуми не помнил, молча протянул свиток с печатью инквизиции. Подлинной, Ивайзуми сам видел, но добросовестно развернул и вчитался.

— Сигнал поступил из отдела магической безопасности при государственной лицензионной комиссии, — монотонно пояснял Сакуса, пока Ивайзуми вчитывался в дикие строчки об анонимном доносе и запретной демонической магии. — Согласно заявлению, Ойкава Тоору практикует запретную магию, связанную с прорывом покровов. Мы обязаны провести проверку.

Ивайзуми хотел рассмеяться и сказать “Да проверяйте!”, чтобы через полчаса с чистой совестью завалиться обратно в постель, обнимая Ойкаву. Жалобы сыпались на Ойкаву часто, по большей части продиктованные его происхождением и остротой языка, и, хотя Сакуса мог подождать с проверкой до нормального времени, засранец, чем-то выдающимся она не являлась. Ивайзуми отмахнулся бы и не стал переживать.

Но Ойкава, читавший ордер через его плечо, крупно неконтролируемо вздрогнул, и Ивайзуми подавился воздухом.

Так. А вот это было уже интересно.

— Сначала оденемся, — не своим голосом отрезал Ивайзуми, чувствуя, как его пробирает холодом, и захлопнул дверь прямо у Сакусы перед носом.

Ойкава отступил от него на шаг, еще на один. Нервно потеребил пояс штанов. Вздохнул.

— Когда и что? — Ивайзуми хотелось бы ударить. Не Ойкаву, а кого-нибудь еще — выместить бессилие. Но, кажется, Ивайзуми догадывался, зачем Ойкава прорывал покровы — совсем недавно, потому что иначе проверки можно было не бояться.

Он вспомнил темноту, поглощавшую его с головой, туман в мыслях, последние растворяющиеся звуки... Голос — твердый, зовущий его, вытягивающей из душного марева.

Так значит, ему не показалось. Не померещилось в бреду.

“Ты уходил”, — сказал Ойкава тогда на кухне. 

Выходит, не просто уходил.

Ивайзуми сглотнул. Ярость ушла, как и накатила, и теперь он казался себе беспомощным, опустошенным, растерянным. Будто стоял на берегу, глядя на приближающееся цунами.

— Ойкава, — вышло так грубо, что они оба вздрогнули. — Хоть мне-то скажи.

Эмоции стекали с лица Ойкавы как вода. Лицо стало серым, резко обозначились скулы. Жилка, которую Ивайзуми целовал прошедшим вечером, билась в унисон его собственному сердцу.

— После склада. Ты… не смог справиться с ядом. Прости, Ива-чан.

Ивайзуми с полным правом мог бы напомнить, что Ойкава давным-давно обещал не практиковать запретное. Но слишком хорошо понимал, что сам бы в подобной ситуации действовал ничуть не лучше.

— Одевайся, — тяжело уронил он. — Иначе тебя заберут в одних штанах.

Ойкава открыл рот, словно хотел что-то сказать, но передумал и бесшумно ушел в спальню, а Ивайзуми грузно опустился в ближайшее кресло и крепко задумался.

Кто мог донести на Ойкаву? Кто, в первую очередь, знал, что проверка даст результат?

Первый ответ напрашивался сам собой.

— Цукишима не мог, — тихо сказал Ойкава с лестницы, будто прочитав мысли. — Ему… невыгодно. Я позаботился об этом. Спросишь у него сам, ладно?

— Хорошо.

Но если отбросить лекаря, который лечил Ивайзуми и должен был досконально знать характер ранения, то кто оставался?

Больше вариантов у Ивайзуми не было. Но очень уж подозрительным казалось, что именно сейчас, когда почти получено разрешение на ментальный допрос охотника, у Ойкавы начинаются такие неприятности.

— Ойкава. Разрешение на допрос на кого формлено?

— Ни на кого. Я себя не вписывал, чтобы Хироо не придирался, что я пристрастен. Запросил общее. Разве что Куроо что-то менял, но это к нему.

— Хорошо. Молчи и не слишком волнуйся. Я постараюсь тебя вытащить.

— Ива-чан…

Ивайзуми и сам знал, что это практически невозможно. Но обязан был попытаться.

— Я все сказал, — резко оборвал он Ойкаву и пошел открывать дверь.

Сакуса ждал на том же месте, невозмутимый и неподвижный, как памятник, чуть сутулый, долговязый и немного нескладный.

Очень, очень опасный.

— Проверяйте, — Ивайзуми посторонился. Запоздало подумал, что так и не обнял Ойкаву напоследок, и не поцеловал, и, возможно, последними совместными воспоминаниями будут эта ночь и это кошмарное утро.

Но Сакуса уже начал ритуал проверки, и было поздно.

***

Ойкаву забрали без сопротивления. Буднично связали магическими путами, обернули мерцающей сетью схем, подавляющих магию, и усадили в точно такую же повозку, что стояла у дома. Ивайзуми проводил ее взглядом и на негнущихся ногах вернулся в пустую гостиную.

Надо было, наверное, ехать к себе — нечего делать в чужом доме без хозяина. Только в том-то и была загвоздка — не воспринимался этот дом как чужой. Своим был, родным, и отсутствие в нем Ойкавы грызло сердце тремя острыми рядами краггских зубов.

Ивайзуми посмотрел на часы. Тусклая бронза обода мерцала предрассветными лучами, прокравшимися через окно. Половина шестого. Зная Мизогучи — можно не сомневаться, он или уже на работе, или вот-вот там будет. А если даже и нет — Сакуса наверняка ему уже все сообщил.

Терять секунды было физически больно. Ивайзуми остервенело влез в одежду, рывками затянул пряжки на броне и вышел из дома. Запирать его магически, как делал Ойкава, Ивайзуми не умел, зато у него был амулет-ключ. Вообще-то такие использовались в служебных целях, для опечатывания особо опасных помещений. Заряжать их было сложно и долго, а за бесцельный расход заряда могли влепить серьезную выволочку, но раньше Ивайзуми никогда не переживал по поводу амулетов — Ойкава заряжал ему любые и бесплатно.

Изменять эту традицию он не собирался.

Какая ирония. Арестовал Ойкаву Сакуса, а опечатывает дом — Ивайзуми. Стало вдруг противно, будто способствовал аресту, но оставлять дом нараспашку было еще хуже. У Ойкавы хранилась масса опасных веществ и зелий, часть из которых была лишь условно разрешенной и в руках нелицензированного мага могла натворить немалых бед.

Успокоив себя таким образом, Ивайзуми прыгнул в повозку, зашипел от боли и завел мотор.

До цитадели он домчал в лучших традициях Ойкавы, мысленно вознося хвалу за то, что на спящих пока улицах почти не было ни прохожих, ни экипажей, иначе аварии не миновать.

Стремительно взлетев по безлюдным лестницам — в южном фасаде лифтов не было и почему-то не предвиделось, — Ивайзуми одернул доспех, пригладил вздыбленные волосы и постучал в скромную деревянную дверь.

— Войдите, — пригласил голос. Обычный, неприметный, ничем не запоминающийся: ни интонаций, ни характерного выговора, ни необычного тембра. Ивайзуми собрался и вошел.

От имени Мизогучи Садаюки большая часть инквизиторов (и не только) впадала в благоговейный трепет пополам со священным ужасом. Свою репутацию он заслужил и считался одним из самых могущественных людей государства. Если не поможет он — не поможет никто.

Ивайзуми вошел в кабинет, такой же серый и скучный, как голос его хозяина. Добротный и крепкий, но очень простой стол, уходящие под потолок стеллажи с документами, два сундука под внушительными замками — вот и вся обстановка. Не зная правды, можно было решить, что за столом сидит какой-нибудь бухгалтер средней руки. Счеты прилагались.

Обычно Мизогучи сидел за столом, просматривая дела, но сейчас он ходил туда-сюда вдоль окна, заложив руки за спину. Всклокоченный, в простой рубашке и штанах — форма небрежно висела на спинке стула. Ивайзуми запоздало вспомнил, что Мизогучи вообще-то собирался сегодня взять выходной.

Увидев Ивайзуми, Мизогучи остановился. Глянул — будто выстрелил.

— Вы там совсем с ума посходили?! — рявкнул он, не размениваясь на приветствия. — Какого… демона у тебя творится и почему в выходной меня будит стрекоза от Сакусы со срочным сообщением о поимке особо опасного преступника? Эксперта, который постоянно задействован в расследованиях инквизиции. 

— На ордере была ваша печать, — заметил Ивайзуми.

— Ты же в курсе, сколько на Ойкаву постоянно приходит доносов, которые мы не можем игнорировать? Сакуса подходил вчера вечером. — Мизогучи чуть смягчился, понизил тон. Будто спохватившись, кивнул в знак приветствия.

Ивайзуми запоздало прижал к груди сжатый кулак и склонил голову.

— Я тоже решил, что это очередной обиженный.

Цокнув языком, Мизогучи обошел стол и тяжело опустился в кресло, глазами показал на стул для посетителей.

— Садись, не стой. 

Быстро распаляясь, Мизогучи отходил тоже быстро и не имел привычки орать на подчиненных без причины.

Ивайзуми сел, внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Мизогучи-сан, вы можете что-нибудь сделать?

— С подтвердившимся обвинением в запрещенной магии?

— Вы же знаете, что Ойкава никогда не стал бы использовать ее без повода.

— Это не отменяет факта. — Мизогучи цепко посмотрел на Ивайзуми. — Я жду истории, или мне все вытаскивать клещами? Во что вы влезли?

— Он спасал меня.

— Подробности? Полностью, а не как в отчетах Мацукавы.

Сжато Ивайзуми рассказал о стычке, ходе расследования, подозрениях. Мизогучи слушал, не перебивая, только крутил в руках карандаш и изредка задавал уточняющие вопросы. Умные серые глаза сверлили Ивайзуми, и он упрямо смотрел в ответ. 

Закончив рассказывать, Ивайзуми добавил:

— Мизогучи-сан, вы знаете, как Ойкава относится к нарушению подобных законов. Это единичный случай.

— Зафиксированный и освидетельствованный, — Мизогучи покачал головой. — Я ничего не могу сделать напрямую. Уже к обеду весь город будет знать о том, что демон, грубо вмешавшийся в установленный порядок вещей, взят под стражу. Мы не можем просто так его отпустить и сделать вид, что ничего не было.

У Мизогучи были светлые, нехарактерные для жителя Сейджо волосы. Поговаривали, что где-то в предках у него затерялись то ли демоны, то ли дикие северяне, но все это — шепотом и с оглядкой. Пересудов за спиной Мизогучи не одобрял.

Зато одобрял упрямство.

— Я понимаю. — Ивайзуми нахмурился. — Но должны же быть способы.

— Законных — нет. Закону плевать, ради чего Ойкава сделал то, что сделал. Людям — тем более. 

Ивайзуми ждал.

Мизогучи как нарочно помолчал еще, словно сам не мог решиться на что-то, но скорее — просто жестко обдумывал различные схемы и варианты. Терять Ойкаву для Мизогучи было невыгодно, но закон в данном случае не так-то легко было обойти.

Сделай Ойкава что-нибудь не настолько серьезное, Мизогучи мог бы заявить, что тот действовал с разрешения и благословения инквизиции. Но не сейчас. Заяви Мизогучи такое, и сам лишится поста, а следом, возможно, и головы.

— Единственное, что я могу сделать — отсрочить на пару дней судебную экспертизу и признать за инквизицией ошибку, если повторная экспертиза покажет, что Ойкава чист. С Ойкавы будут сняты все обвинения, а я не спрошу о методах, которыми ты будешь влиять на комиссию. В первый и последний раз. Это понятно?

Комплексную экспертизу в суде проводила специальная комиссия, и ни единого рычага давления на нее у Ивайзуми не было. У Мизогучи, судя по всему, тоже. К Ирихате не стоило и лезть с подобными предложениями.

— Что взамен? — как можно равнодушнее поинтересовался Ивайзуми.

— Сущая малость, — Мизогучи положил карандаш и помассировал висок. — Ойкава вступает в инквизицию и подписывает пожизненный контракт.

Ивайзуми выругался про себя, надеясь, что на лице у него ничего не отобразилось. Ойкава избегал службы и в инквизиции, и в надзоре, несмотря на то, что регулярно с ними сотрудничал, а Мизогучи давно мечтал заполучить его в штат.

Просьба о переносе комиссии ему ничего не стоила, небольшое укрывательство Ивайзуми — тоже. Но и это было уже кое-что, а Ивайзуми умел ценить чужую помощь. И Ойкава — тоже.

— Спасибо, Мизогучи-сан. Разрешите идти.

— Держи меня в курсе. И удачи.

Ивайзуми поклонился, приложил сжатый кулак к груди и отправился вызволять Ойкаву.

Знать бы еще, с чего начать.

***

Лучше всего Ивайзуми думалось в собственном кабинете, туда он и отправился. До начала смены оставалось еще двадцать минут — отличная возможность привести мысли в порядок.

В коридорах цитадели никогда не бывало пусто, но Ивайзуми так погрузился в себя, что не мог бы сказать, встречал ли кого-нибудь по пути. Очнулся уже за своим столом, основательным, способным без скрипа выдержать демона, обожающего моститься на краешки.

Словно вживую Ивайзуми увидел рогатый силуэт, болтающий ногами, и упрямо сжал переносицу в попытке отогнать невеселые прогнозы.

За магию, связанную с прорывом покровов — воскрешение, подселение сущностей в человеческие тела, порчу астральных проекций — мага ждало лишение способностей.

Да, с этим можно жить. Даже метисы от третьего поколения хандрили по-черному и гасли, теряя с магией частичку личности, но не погибали. Вот только Ойкава был квартероном — и для него процедура была не менее смертельна, чем для чистокровного демона.

Ивайзуми от души грохнул кулаком по столу и смачно выругался. Сколько раз Ойкава попадал в переплет? Точно не меньше самого Ивайзуми, и часто они болтались в дерьме на пару, но эти неприятности всегда можно было решить. Обвиняемых, недовольных слишком точной экспертизой, посадить, их дружков, горящих жаждой мести, отправить в тюрьму следом или перебить в особо запущенных случаях. Но сейчас проблема была с законом.

Не сказать, чтобы Ивайзуми сам никогда не нарушал. Приходилось: и крутить, выворачивая под собственные нужды, и откровенно идти поперек — но всегда это делалось ради справедливости, а не личной выгоды.

А здесь выхода не было. По закону Ойкава заслуживал наказания, и Мизогучи не зря сказал — законными методами его не вытащить. Незаконных же было два — надавить на комиссию судебных экспертов или... 

Попытаться отбить Ойкаву и сбежать с ним вместе.

Даже думать о таком не хотелось, и Ивайзуми отложил этот вариант на самый крайний случай. Его даже не особо заботило, что ради Ойкавы он готов пожертвовать жизнью, карьерой, репутацией, возможно, душой.

Итак, комиссия судебных экспертов? Какие выходы были на них у Ивайзуми?

Он крепко задумался, все с большим отчаянием убеждаясь: приятели у него там есть, как у любого сыскного работника. Провести экспертизу быстрее, чтобы отправить дело в суд, неофициально сверить какие-то данные, рассказать о результатах до официального протокола — без вопросов. Бутылка хорошего вина или медовой воды, которую изумительно варил Ойкава, с легкостью открывала эти двери. Сфабриковать результат в серьезном деле, где преступление могло стоить человеческих жизней? Не каждый способен так подставиться и ради лучшего друга, не говоря о простом знакомом. Мало кто согласится даже за очень большие деньги, да и пока найдешь — можно самому нарваться на контроль и лишиться работы. Не делаются такие дела в спешке.

Значит, надо искать влиятельных знакомых. Мизогучи расписался в бессилии, кто еще? Первым пришел на ум Ушиджима, но эту идею пришлось отвергнуть. Он непременно затребует Ойкаву в свои ряды, а Мизогучи это очень не понравится. Не говоря о том, что принципиальный начальник надзора мог вместо помощи организовать справедливый и гораздо более скорый, чем надо, суд. Ивайзуми слишком мало знал Ушиджиму, чтобы идти на такой риск.

Перед глазами вспыхивали одно за одним имена, звучные и не очень, но каждое Ивайзуми после некоторых раздумий отвергал. Проклятье!

В забранное решеткой окно, занимавшее половину внешней стены, настойчиво постучали, и Ивайзуми вздрогнул от неожиданности. Что еще… ах чтоб его, как он мог забыть! Десять минут с начала смены, а еще никто из звезды не заглянул поздороваться — и неудивительно, они же на задании!

Торопливо открыв створки, Ивайзуми вместе со сладким воздухом летнего утра впустил стучавшую стрекозу. Изящно проскользнув между зачарованными прутьями, она с неслышным гулом повисла перед лицом Ивайзуми, обдавая нос и щеки мягкими потоками воздуха.

Скрытая в блестящем брюшке записка оказалась от Куроо и скупо уведомляла, что банду взяли, хотя пришлось повозиться. Все были целы. Метисов тоже задержали, и Куроо не без некоторого хвастовства отмечал заслугу Кенмы в этом нелегком деле.

Следом за первой примчалась вторая стрекоза, и тут даже записку можно было не смотреть, чтобы знать отправителя. Только Мацукава красил свою вестницу в черный. В общих чертах он подтверждал слова Куроо и обещал через полчаса притащить всех в казематы цитадели.

Просил прислать в главное логово Ойкаву.

Ивайзуми стиснул записку в кулаке.

Нет, так дело не пойдет. Ойкава был важен, но и расследование бросать нельзя, ведь…

Мысль остановилась, как на стену налетела. Замер и Ивайзуми.

Расследование.

Оно могло идти и без Ойкавы — были в Аобе и другие эксперты, в чем-то хуже, в чем-то лучше. Ойкаву можно было заменить — во всем, кроме ментальной магии. Но едва речь зашла о разрешении на магический допрос охотника, как на Ойкаву, единственного в ближайшие два-три дня мага, способного этот допрос провести, пишут донос.

Не тянуло это на совпадение, ну никак.

Машинально защелкнув брюшки обеих стрекоз, отчего они ожили и полетели к отправителям, Ивайзуми принялся расхаживать по кабинету, мимо шкафов темного дерева и ряда тяжелых стульев у стены. Кажется, волнение пополам с недолеченной раной уже сказывались: Ивайзуми готов был поклясться, что мебель провожала его заинтересованными взглядами.

Итак, донос. Если это не совпадение, то кто и с какой целью его отправил? Напрашивался вывод: либо этот кто-то связан с нападением и отправил донос наугад, либо загадочный доносчик опять же связан с нападением и точно знал про яд, который без вмешательства запретной магии одолевали единицы.

Ивайзуми остановился в центре кабинета, невидяще уставился в окно сквозь строгий орнамент решеток. Хорошо бы отследить донос. Вдруг Ивайзуми зря себя накрутил? Вдруг эта поганая бумажка неделю ходила по канцеляриям, пока попала куда надо, и просто звезды так сложились? Но лучшему другу подозреваемого не дадут заниматься таким.

Ивайзуми решительно развернулся и как можно быстрее, но не теряя достоинства, выскочил в коридор и быстрым шагом пошел в конец.

— Привет! Чего такой всклокоченный? — жизнерадостно поздоровался Бокуто Котаро, едва Ивайзуми ворвался в его кабинет.

— Бокуто, мне нужен Акааши.

— Что?! — картинно нахмурившись, Бокуто вскочил со стула. Гора хлама на его столе, с виду казавшаяся крайне хлипкой, не шелохнулась. — И не думай, в чужую звезду не отдам! Даже тебе, Ивайзуми!

Из всех старших инквизиторов Ивайзуми теплее всего общался именно с Бокуто. Несмотря на легкое разгильдяйство с отчетами и привычку то ударяться то в депрессию, то развивать утомительную для всех, кроме Акааши, кипучую деятельность, в сыскном отделе инквизиции Бокуто штаны не просиживал и хлеб свой ел не зря. Два хороших специалиста всегда найдут общий язык, а Бокуто вдобавок к профессионализму был отличным компанейским парнем.

— Не насовсем. Надо потянуть одну ниточку, из своих никого послать не могу.

— Ивайзуми, — совсем другим тоном сказал Бокуто и присмотрелся. Улыбка медленно сползла с его лица, как растаявшее мороженое. — Выкладывай.

— На Ойкаву написали донос, — скрывать это было бессмысленно. И все-таки подтверждать вину Ойкавы, даже другу, Ивайзуми не собирался, поэтому высказался обтекаемо: — Вроде бы что-то нашли, должна быть судебная экспертиза. Но мы в середине расследования, Ойкава сегодня-завтра должен был проводить ментальный допрос — и именно сегодня его забирают. А подозреваемый при смерти.

— На совпадение не похоже, — Бокуто резко посерьезнел и скрестил руки на груди. Ему не надо было объяснять, сколько в городе ментальных магов и как они заняты, да и, скорее всего, он был в курсе последних новостей. — Хочешь отследить?

— Именно.

— Акааши сейчас на вызове, — словно извиняясь, хотя было совершенно не за что, пояснил Бокуто и выхватил из верха кучи обрывок бумаги. Карандаш он выдернул снизу. Куча дрогнула, но устояла. — Держи адрес. Там бабка с паранойей, это надолго, точно его застанешь. Тебе чем-нибудь еще помочь?

Ивайзуми благодарно стиснул предплечье Бокуто, заключенное в толстую кожу черных наручей.

— Спасибо, я обращусь, если понадобится.

— Удачи, — пожелал Бокуто, и Ивайзуми заторопился на выход.

В коридоре он столкнулся с запыхавшимся Ханамаки, и тот немедленно просиял.

— Ивайзуми! Что случилось? Что ты брови выгибаешь, ты всегда шлешь ответные записки, а стрекоза вернулась пустая! Там все на нервах теперь, вообще-то.

— Пойдем, — Ивайзуми ухватил Ханамаки за плечо и повлек вниз, к повозке. — Расскажу по дороге.

Ему Ивайзуми тоже выдал несколько урезанную версию. Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь.

— Дерьмо, — емко выразился Ханамаки и растерянно замолчал. — Погоди, я напишу Мацукаве, что ты жив, пусть заканчивают по форме, а не как попало, лишь бы побыстрей.

— По дороге напишешь, — прыгая за руль, распорядился Ивайзуми.

Утро вступило в свои права, начался рабочий день, и до указанного адреса Ивайзуми добирался неприлично долго, но такие вещи обсуждались только лично. Стрекозу слишком легко было перехватить, особенно если отправлял не маг. Вот, например, Ханамаки только что дописал, ругаясь на неровный ход повозки, свою записку и вложил в полое черное брюшко. Зачаровать стрекозу, чтобы летела к любому известному адресату или в известное отправителю место, Ханамаки не мог, мог только покрутить лапками, как ключиками, заводя тончайшие механизмы внутри, чтобы стрекоза вернулась к хозяину. Никакой защиты письма, любой мальчишка может изловить ее сачком и поковыряться.

— Рассказывай, как все прошло, — потребовал Ивайзуми, едва стрекоза порхнула вверх, задев его волосы крыльями.

— Нормально, — охотно принялся за доклад Ханамаки. — Куроо с ребятами зашли через парадный вход, якобы с обыском, а мы встретили всех, кто полез через тайный выход. Подрались, не без того, но серьезно никому не прилетело. Правда, Куроо грозится сманить Киндаичи, но это ты сам разбирайся.

— За обучение Киндаичи платила инквизиция. У него пожизненный контракт, обсуждать нечего.

— Ооооооо, — протянул Ханамаки, обеспокоенно косясь. — Ивайзуми, это шутка была.

— Она не вовремя, — отрезал Ивайзуми и лихо затормозил перед ветхим домом, окруженным буйными цветочными зарослями. Помимо того, внутри забора кучно росли по углам аввы — словно хозяевам мало было света от тех, что сажала городская управа.

Пройдя сквозь распахнутую калитку и убедившись, что дверь не заперта, Ивайзуми оказался в душной комнате, провонявшей несвежим старческим телом, и пошел на дребезжание — голос хозяйки соответствовал. Ханамаки не отставал, откровенно морщась то ли от мерзкого запаха, то ли от въедливого звука.

— А еще она мужиков по ночам водить! — с характерным беззубым выговором прошамкала бабка и принялась со вкусом перечислять имена. Кажется, в список попали все соседи мужского пола от семи до ста семидесяти.

Нашедшийся в кухне Акааши конспектировал этот бред с самым серьезным выражением лица. Ивайзуми знал эту породу бабок — пока все сплетни не перескажет, не успокоится, и до того момента уйти от нее без скандала не выйдет. Поэтому Ивайзуми, услышав про паранойю, еще по дороге придумал способ, как отвязаться от чересчур бдительной гражданки.

— А вот и она, — зловеще рявкнул он, врываясь в кухню с амулетом наперевес.

Посвященный в план Ханамаки скорчил героическую рожу борца со злом, бабка оторопела и заткнулась, не донеся до рта блюдце с чаем, Акааши с легким недоумением изучил предъявленный ему амулет — поисковый и уже порядком разряженный.

— Сдавайся, ведьма! — Ханамаки тоже извлек из кармана подвеску повнушительнее и зашел Акааши в тыл.

Недоумение сменилось изумлением, а за ним твердым намерением звать подмогу. Если бы бабка смотрела в другую сторону, Ивайзуми бы подмигнул Акааши. Или это мог сделать Ханамаки, если бы не зашел ему за спину. Но увы — пришлось играть дурацкую партию до конца.

— Руки! — гаркнул Ивайзуми и, пока Акааши действительно не достал что-нибудь боевое, споро затянул на его запястьях веревку. Не магическую, что должно было его успокоить.

— Попалась! — Ханамаки на глазах шокированной бабки отвесил Акааши подзатыльник и с картинным облегчением спрятал амулет. — Спасибо, что задержали ее до нашего прихода, — обратился он уже к бабке. Даже поклонился. — Эта ведьма ловко меняет обличья — сегодня она добропорядочная горожанка, завтра — горожанин, а послезавтра и вовсе распутная женщина. Настоящего сотрудника пришлем по вашей жалобе завтра!

— Ханамаки, уходим, — Ивайзуми поспешил оборвать увлекшегося товарища и, осторожно подтолкнув Акааши к выходу, бросил на ходу: — Не забудь улики.

Ханамаки подхватил со стола блокнот и механическое перо и, раскланявшись с бабкой, вышел следом.

— Ивайзуми-сан, — наконец-то подал голос Акааши, едва они сели в повозку, — я искренне надеюсь, что вы не сошли с ума. Хотя очень и очень в этом сомневаюсь.

— Здравствуй, Акааши, — вздохнул Ивайзуми, понимая, что сомнения более чем обоснованы — за одну только идею дурацкого представления. — Прости, что пришлось тебя разыграть. Но дело срочное.

Тем временем Ханамаки, севший назад вместе с Акааши, распутал узлы и вернул ему блокнот с пером. В зеркало Ивайзуми видел благодарный кивок, но постоянно отвлекаться за рулем было опасно, и, свернув в ближайший переулок, чтобы не привлекать внимания, Ивайзуми заглушил мотор.

Акааши вопросительно уставился на обоих. Он был чистокровным человеком, но взгляд его неприятно напоминал взгляд Фукунаги — такой же неподвижный и пугающий. Акааши, кажется, даже не моргал.

Чувствуя себя идиотом под таким пристальным вниманием, Ивайзуми все же изложил всю историю и свою просьбу.

— Прости, что сдернули. Если прилетит жалоба, возьму все на себя. Но это правда срочно. Поможешь? — закончил он рассказ.

Акааши все-таки моргнул.

— Разумеется, помогу, Ивайзуми-сан. Однако с вашей стороны было бы порядочно разрешить недоразумение с госпожой Химори. Ведь именно Ханамаки-сан пообещал ей завтра настоящего инквизитора.

То есть бабка со всеми ее жалобами отныне переходила в ведение Ивайзуми и его звезды. Не самая радужная перспектива, однако Акааши собирался сделать для него больше, и Ивайзуми решительно согласился.

***

Высадив Ханамаки у цитадели — чтобы дождался остальных и помог с оформлением банды, а заодно рассказал новости, — Ивайзуми рванул в госпиталь. Что бы ни говорил Ойкава в защиту Цукишимы, надо было послушать его оправдания.

В кабинет Ивайзуми влетел, игнорируя воззвания медсестры к совести, стыду и начальству. Как он и думал, никого внутри не было, кроме Цукишимы, который спал прямо за столом, откинувшись на стуле и глупо открыв рот.

— Вон, — не глядя сказал Ивайзуми в сторону возмущенной медсестры, захлопнул за ней дверь и для надежности повернул ключ, так непредусмотрительно оставленный в замке. — Цукишима, подъем.

Цукишима не отозвался, и Ивайзуми даже успел спохватиться — а что, если тот не спит? Что, если ему плохо или даже хуже, а обвинят Ивайзуми? Тогда Ойкаве точно конец.

Но, к счастью, на энергичное потряхивание за плечо Цукишима среагировал: выпрямился, сощурился и, вслепую нашарив очки, водрузил их на нос — будто в броню оделся.

— Ивайзуми-сан. Вам сегодня к другому доктору, я скоро третьи сутки на дежурстве.

“И не намерен терпеть такую наглость”, — читалось между строк.

Но Ивайзуми было плевать.

— У тебя есть минута, чтобы убедить меня, что донос на магическую проверку Ойкавы написал не ты. Время пошло, — буднично, хорошо зная, что с Цукишимой ор и потрясание начальственными авторитетами не пройдут, уведомил его Ивайзуми и демонстративно уставился на настенные часы.

Несколько секунд Цукишима бесстрастно разглядывал профиль Ивайзуми, отчего волосы шевелились по всему телу, потом тяжело вздохнул и с видом “почему вокруг одни идиоты” взял из стопки какой-то листок.

— Читайте.

Ивайзуми уставился на одну-единственную строчку сначала в недоумении, потом — со смесью ужаса, восхищения и нежности.

— Каждый год новая. В течение пяти лет. Сами знаете, что следы ритуалов тают за два года, но Ойкава-сан был осторожен.

Слова плыли мимо, как кораблики с фонариками в День Памяти.

На листе, начерченная летящим почерком Ойкавы, была сложная формула магического огня. Вот что Ивайзуми заметил, но не осознал еще на первой перевязке! Среди бумаг с аккуратным, угловатым почерком Цукишимы, он ухватил написанное другой, очень знакомой рукой.

— Верю, — помолчав, согласился Ивайзуми и силой воли не дал огорчению прорваться наружу.

Он действительно верил. Любой мало-мальски стоящий маг писал магические формулы под себя. Существовали базовые, конечно — самые простые, — но базовая формула огня давала только кратковременную вспышку, а базовая формула воды, измененная неумелым магом и вписанная в пентаграмму стихий, могла обернуться градом вместо дождя. В каждой школе существовали свои традиции изменения формул, ревностно хранимые последователями, и вдобавок многие маги изменяли формулы сами, добиваясь определенных эффектов. Делиться таким сокровенным знанием было принято лишь с потомками и особо доверенными учениками.

А Ойкава вот так, не раздумывая, согласился отдать Цукишиме пять формул. Количество, достаточное для того, чтобы умный — а другие в целителях не задерживались — маг вывел паттерн построения.

Каждая новая формула была ценнее предыдущей, потому что чем больше их — тем легче расшифровать закономерности. Цукишиме действительно было крайне невыгодно доносить на Ойкаву.

А как было бы просто его ненавидеть…

Пока Ивайзуми обуздывал разочарование, дверь дернули за ручку, выругались и отчаянно замолотили.

— Цукишима, ты живой?! Мне сломать дверь?!

— И ведь сломает, — проворчал Цукишима. Впрочем, особого недовольства в его голосе Ивайзуми не услышал, да и к двери тот шел не слишком торопливо.

— Живой, — едва Цукишима повернул ключ, в кабинет влетел молодой лекарь в такой же форменной лекарской одежде и с пронзительно-рыжей копной волос. Быстро оценив обстановку, он с облегчением вздохнул.

— Все в порядке? — все-таки уточнил он, сверля Ивайзуми подозрительным взглядом. Какая, впрочем, разница.

— Срочный пациент. Раз пришел — ты и займись, — раздраженно объяснил Цукишима и демонстративно снял халат. — Перевязка после арбалетного болта, история болезни — третья папка в шестом с верху ряду. Если заполнишь криво, пеняй на себя. Если не заполнишь — беги из страны.

— Эй, Цукишима, нечестно! — возмутился, видимо, друг, но Цукишима раздраженно фыркнул, сообщил: “Я домой” и был таков.

А Ивайзуми пришлось снимать доспех.

***

Второй разговор вышел не лучше первого. Железная Стена славилась неподкупностью, неловко было даже намекать на их участие в покушении, но Ивайзуми себя заставил и закономерно выслушал немало “приятного”. Однако и польза в унижении была — Футакучи, то ли сжалившись, то ли чтобы окончательно добить, убедительно доказал, что Ойкаву они послали на склад, едва всплыла информация о магии, потому что боялись самопроизвольной активации амулетов и жертв среди мирного населения. Все чисто и прозрачно — и хотя Ивайзуми озадачил Ханамаки распоряжением пообщаться с информаторами Датеко и сверить время встречи, чутье подсказывало — нет, не там он ищет.

Пока Ивайзуми болтался в надзоре, его звезда с ребятами Куроо закончила первые формальности, рассадила бандитов по уютным камерам и занялась отчетами о стычке. Их кабинет полнился дружным шуршанием бумаг и скрипом перьев. Печальный факт — начальству отчеты были важнее сведений, которые можно было получить по горячим следам.

Куроо еще не успел уйти, хотя остальной отряд Ивайзуми видел на дороге — они как раз возвращались в надзор, когда он ехал в цитадель.

— Поздравляю! И спасибо, — Ивайзуми дико устал и злился на себя и на весь мир, но выловил из пучин эмоционального водоворота улыбку и крепко пожал руку Куроо. — Вы, ребята, тоже, — похвалил он и свою звезду. — Жаль, что меня с вами не было.

— А нам — нет, когда ты в таком состоянии, — не поднимая головы от отчета, парировал Мацукава, и Ивайзуми криво ухмыльнулся.

— Слушай, — дождавшись, когда закончится обмен любезностями, вступил Куроо. Он сидел на краю стола Мацукавы, чем, возможно, и объяснялась внезапно повышенная вредность последнего. — Ханамаки ввел меня в курс дела. Мне это совершенно не нравится, и я считаю, что ты прав в своих подозрениях.

— Толку-то, — Ивайзуми тоже поленился идти к себе и сел с другого края. Вынужденный любоваться сразу двумя задницами, Мацукава ловко крутанул перо в пальцах, как боевое копье, и недвусмысленно нацелил острый конец. Пришлось позорно бежать к Киндаичи, который обитал напротив. Уж он-то не посмеет тыкать перьями в начальство.

— А еще я договорился с одним из штатных ментальных магов. Она очень занята и вообще в отъезде, но по большой дружбе выделит для нас время сразу, как вернется в город.

— Кто? — с легким подозрением поинтересовался Ивайзуми, машинально поглаживая грудь. Сегодня рана болела меньше, чем вчера, и можно было бы про нее вообще забыть на фоне утреннего потрясения, если бы не мучительная слабость.

— Хайба Алиса. Она в командировке, но послезавтра прямо из порта поедет на допрос, если еще будет кого допрашивать. В запросе Ойкава стоит приоритетным экспертом, но я специально делал общий, и Алису можно вписать в разрешение без лишних проволочек. Загвоздка в том, что она — наш ближайший вариант. Никто другой не будет жертвовать частными заказами ради государственных, сам понимаешь.

И понимать нечего. Разный риск, разная оплата — и различия совсем не в пользу работы на надзор. А штатных менталистов ни в надзоре, ни в инквизиции не было.

Еще два дня… а, впрочем, если быть честным — Ивайзуми уже не волновала ни судьба охотника, ни личность его хозяина. Если все и вскроется, Ойкаве это никак не поможет.

На мгновение Ивайзуми задумался, не спросить ли Куроо насчет знакомых в экспертизе, но решительно отмел трусливую мысль. С Куроо они приятельствовали, но не настолько, чтобы втягивать в подобные истории. Не говоря о том, что если метис начнет поддерживать другого метиса в чем-то незаконном, особенно если речь идет о магии, слухов потом не оберешься. Слухов — и проблем.

Видимо, поток мыслей отразился у Ивайзуми на лице, потому что Куроо развел руками и с искренним сожалением добавил:

— Прости, что больше ничем не могу помочь.

Ивайзуми скупо кивнул. Он понимал и не держал зла.

Но от этого было не легче.

***

Большую часть дня Ивайзуми бездарно угробил на банду. К сожалению, совсем отстраниться от расследования в угоду личных проблем с Ойкавой он не имел права, и пришлось вести допросы, оформлять протоколы, разрешения на дополнительные обыски и слать официальные запросы в дюжину разных инстанций. К обеду Ивайзуми чувствовал себя так, будто старательная прачка, накануне отхватившая от хозяев суровый нагоняй, ретиво полоскала и выжимала его несколько часов кряду.

Свою работу Ивайзуми очень любил, но делать ее, физически чувствуя, как утекает каждая секунда, в которую он мог бы помогать Ойкаве, было невыносимо.

Нет, кое-какие свои связи он успел пробить все равно, но этого было слишком мало. Теоретически на всех существовал компромат, и по своим каналам, через десятых знакомых старых друзей, Ивайзуми мог бы нарыть что-то на самого главу экспертной комиссии. Проблема была в том, что на это требовалось время — а времени не было. Ивайзуми даже начал всерьез раздумывать, не выйдет ли привлечь Ушиджиму как-то так, чтобы не перейти дорогу Мизогучи, когда в обед, за насильно впихнутой кем-то из звезды булочкой, Ивайзуми осенило.

Яд. Точнее, его стоимость. Тарнийский кристалл был не по карману простому аптекарю Курокаве, значит, кто-то дал ему денег или купил сам для него — и сумма была немаленькой. Такое мог позволить очень ограниченный круг людей. Человек, способный на такое, наверняка обладал не только солидным состоянием, полезным в деле подкупа высших чинов, но и связями, достаточными, чтобы взятку приняли. И если найти его до экспертизы, то можно попробовать обменяться — свобода на свободу. Жизнь Ойкавы в обмен на обещание не преследовать негодяя.

Других вариантов Ивайзуми все равно не видел и сомневался, что в ближайшем будущем они найдутся, поэтому решительно запихнул в рот остатки булочки и отправился в надзор.

Куроо визиту не удивился.

— Я по поводу Ойкавы, — усаживаясь в кресло для посетителей уже как в родное, на ходу выпалил Ивайзуми. — Помнишь тот список, где Ойкава отмечал своих недоброжелателей?

— Хм?

— Можешь его выкинуть. Мы не там искали. Надо пробивать не тех, кто не любит демонов, а тех, кто может ненавидеть лично Ойкаву. И у кого есть деньги на тарнийский кристалл. Не только в надзоре, в магистрате тоже. Инквизицию я возьму на себя.

— Я тоже об этом думал, — Куроо встал из-за стола и пересел на широкий каменный подоконник и с удовольствием поставил на него согнутую в колене позу. Лившийся сзади свет удачно вычернил лохматые волосы, острые завитки рогов и расслабленно-задумчивую фигуру. Наблюдать человека, спиной сидящего к открытому окну, Ивайзуми бы не смог, но Куроо, слетев с третьего этажа, в худшем случае помял бы прическу. — Только это все равно очень много народу. Я уже начал спрашивать, завтра дам другой список. Но чудес не жди. И оценивать его будешь сам — меня к Ойкаве не пускают, хотя он потерпевший по моему делу, тебя тем более не пустят.

В кабинет просочился Фукунага. Причем просочился в буквальном смысле — плоской тенью скользнул в щель под плотно запертой дверью и спустя секунду встал перед Куроо. Концепцию невмешательства в чужие разговоры Фукунага явно не понимал.

— Ага, спасибо, — Куроо рассеянно забрал стопку отчетов, быстро их пролистал и передал Ивайзуми. — Держи. Это о совместной работе сегодня. Прочитай в спокойной обстановке, согласуй, завтра-послезавтра отдашь. Твои-то когда пришлют на согласование?

— Я потороплю, — пообещал Ивайзуми и сунул отчеты подмышку. — Буду ждать списка.

***

Возвращаться в пустой дом Ойкавы было почти физически больно — но не возвращаться не получалось.

Даже сегодня. Неожиданно закончив все дела раньше, чем рассчитывал, Ивайзуми вышел в облитый золотом город. Ранний вечер стелился по улицам, рыжие солнечные лучи грели мягким теплом, обрывки музыки, чужих голосов, смеха плыли в прогретом воздухе.

Не став брать повозку, Ивайзуми вышел на бульвар. Хотелось немного размяться и проветриться.

Пойду к себе, решил он. Это казалось правильным и логичным, Ивайзуми тяжело было выносить молчание пустого дома, без Ойкавы казавшегося мертвым — но ноги сами принесли его к знакомому крыльцу. Посмотрев на запертую дверь, Ивайзуми вздохнул, подумал, что вообще-то до своей квартиры добираться всего четверть часа — и начал подниматься по ступенькам.

Сбросив куртку в прихожей, он пошел по дому, как по музею — скрупулезно исследуя комнату за комнатой, как будто был тут впервые. Ойкава купил дом, едва перебрался в Аобу — вернее, это был подарок родителей, гордившихся тем, что сын закончил обучение и получил превосходные рекомендации от своего учителя, — и за последние десять лет не отлучался дольше, чем на пару недель. Каждая комната, каждая вещь в комнате несла на себе его отпечаток: Ойкава обставлял дом сам, долго и скрупулезно, выстраивая интерьер под свои нужды. Кое с чем помогал Ивайзуми — например, мозаику на стене кабинета, рукопожатие человеческой и когтистой демонической руки, они выкладывали вместе, и, наверное, поэтому она получилась немножечко кривоватой.

На столе в кабинете до сих пор были разложены кристаллы. Альбом, почти весь исчерканный графиками и записями, громоздился на самом углу. Ивайзуми машинально взял его, пролистал.

Схемы, схемы, какие-то закорючки, мелкие зарисовки, которые Ойкава делал, когда задумывался.

График того проклятого дня, с которого все началось, исчерканный, неровный. Несколько секунд Ивайзуми смотрел на раскрытую страницу, а затем вырвал ее, смял и бросил в стену.

Бумажный шарик отскочил, покатился по полу и замер под ближайшим стеллажом.

Не удовлетворившись этим, Ивайзуми уже хотел швырнуть в стену и альбом, но в последний момент все-таки аккуратно положил его на место. Ойкава не скажет спасибо, если он разнесет сейчас тут половину дома.

Мысль, что Ойкава может этого уже не увидеть, Ивайзуми немедленно отогнал.

На другом конце стола, в стопке исписанных листов, лежала пухлая потрепанная тетрадь — дневник экспериментальных наблюдений, который Ойкава тщательно вел уже пару лет, тщательно записывая туда все результаты своих опытов. Ивайзуми аккуратно вытянул его, пробежался глазами по описанию первого попавшегося эксперимента и решил, что, пожалуй, этот дневник вполне сойдет за чтение на ночь.

Набрав в кладовой яблок — тщательно осмотрев на подозрительные дырки, которые могли бы прогрызть какие-нибудь очередные экспериментальные червяки, — Ивайзуми забрался в кровать, откинулся на подушки, с наслаждением расслабив шею и плечи, и погрузился в чтение.

Каждая фраза, звучащая в голове, слышалась сказанной певучим, чуть насмешливым голосом Ойкавы.


	6. Chapter 6

Следующее утро началось с навязчивого гула прямо под ухом. Ивайзуми не без труда разлепил глаза и с третьей неловкой попытки вынул из воздуха упорно жужжавшую стрекозу. Пальцы кольнуло магией, распознающей адресата, на мгновение кисть онемела и снова обрела чувствительность. Если бы зачарованную стрекозу попытался вскрыть кто-то другой, его бы парализовало — знал Ивайзуми это противное, но очень полезное заклятие.

Буквы не сразу сложились в слова под сонным взглядом, но когда сложились — Ивайзуми проснулся резко и бесповоротно. Он держал в руках список людей, замеченных в острой неприязни к Ойкаве, причем некоторые фамилии удивляли. Многих Ивайзуми знал, кое-кого даже лично. И он мог понять отношение тех, против кого Ойкава был экспертом. Но нашлись в списке и люди, которым он помогал.

Было противно. И так… по-человечески.

Ивайзуми со вздохом протер глаза и вылез из-под тонкого одеяла. У Ойкавы еще оставался запас еды, но скоро надо будет идти за продуктами. И чай, кажется, кончался.

Но его пусть Ойкава покупает сам, чтобы не ругался опять за неправильный выбор.

Часы в гостиной осуждающе показывали половину пятого утра. Видимо, Куроо тоже не спалось, раз допоздна анализировал собранную информацию. Ивайзуми и сам предпочел бы не ложиться, но, хоть он и был крепче людей, до метисов с их способностью не спать почти неделю не дотягивал. Не говоря о ране, жутко чесавшейся под повязкой, — слабость потихоньку отступала, однако до полного выздоровления было еще далеко.

Одной рукой пытаясь налить себе чая из вечно горячего котла, второй Ивайзуми держал перед глазами список и думал, думал, думал. Семь фамилий. Скорее всего, человек, которого они искали, был среди этих семи.

Чиновник, попавшийся на взятке и ушедший в отставку, но сохранивший семейный капитал? Торговец, из-за беспристрастности Ойкавы потерявший половину годовой выручки? Кто-то из тех, чьи семьи затронули расследования, ломая судьбы? Не говоря о том, что двоих из списка Ивайзуми почти не знал и очень смутно представлял, где Ойкава мог оттоптать им ноги.

Все снова упиралось в недостаток времени. Можно было навести справки, найти дела, по которым проходил каждый, изучить материалы — если архив выдаст — или поговорить с ведущими сыщиками — если ими не окажутся люди вроде Сакусы. Но куда проще и действенней было спросить обо всем и сразу человека, который участвовал во всем лично.

Ивайзуми нашел в кладовке вяленое мясо и черствый хлеб, соорудил себе бутерброд, больше похожий на подошву, и принялся думать, как добиться встречи с Ойкавой, если даже Куроо не пустили.

Очень уж хотелось, чтобы Ойкава вернулся в этот дом. И ради этого Ивайзуми готов был на все.

Мизогучи отпадал. Если он поспособствует встрече, а потом признает ошибку, допущенную его подчиненными при проверке, неизбежны пересуды. Невиновность Ойкавы всегда будет под сомнением. Если этого можно избежать — лучше избежать, и Ивайзуми принялся обдумывать второй вариант.

Ушиджима.

Несмотря на весьма натянутые межведомственные отношения, начальник городского надзора имел достаточно влияния, чтобы, не привлекая лишнего внимания, выбить встречу для своего подчиненного. У Куроо был официальный повод — неоконченное расследование, — а Ивайзуми вполне мог сесть ему на хвост, прикрываясь совместным ведением дела. Но даже если пустят только Куроо, он тоже сможет пообщаться с Ойкавой и показать список. Конечно, Ивайзуми хотел бы увидеться лично, однако в их ситуации выбирать не приходилось.

Оставалось надеяться, что Ушиджима его примет.

Ивайзуми с отвращением дожевал бутерброд, залпом опрокинул кружку чая и засобирался на работу. Сон ему больше не грозил, да и отправить официальную стрекозу с запросом встречи он мог только из цитадели.

Снова зачесалась рана, да так, что Ивайзуми на минуту потерял нить рассуждений. Значит, очередную перевязку отложить не получится, и надо бы заехать прямо сейчас. Госпиталь все равно круглосуточный, как раз удобно покончить с неприятной процедурой до начала рабочего дня и, по возможности, не вспоминать о ней до завтра.

Так что первым делом Ивайзуми отправился на экзекуцию, ожидая встретить отдохнувшего Цукишиму — как всем метисам, тому достаточно было шести часов сна на полноценный отдых, — однако дежурным лекарем оказался вчерашний рыжий коротышка.

— Хината-сан, — вежливо поздоровался Ивайзуми, зайдя в кабинет.

— Просто Хината, пожалуйста! — лекарь прыжком оказался рядом с Ивайзуми и деловито принялся помогать с доспехом. — Вы сегодня рано. А я историю болезни у Цукишимы оставил, думал, вы в его дежурство придете…

— Это проблема? — несколько напрягся Ивайзуми.

— Нет-нет, — заверил Хината и сдернул расстегнутый доспех. Рубашку Ивайзуми стащил сам — с ней помощь была бы уже излишней, но Хината и не посягал. Вымыл руки и принялся за привычные, в какой-то мере успокаивающие процедуры. — Я потом просто зайду к нему и впишу сегодняшнюю перевязку в график. А то ругаться опять будет, что ему достается за мою безалаберность…

— Были прецеденты? — усмехнулся Ивайзуми. Хината ему нравился: энергичный, бойкий парень, видно, что увлеченный своей работой и любящий в ней не академическую сторону, как тот же Цукишима, а возможность помогать людям.

— Были, — Хината потерся ухом о плечо, словно что-то вспоминая, и отчетливо поежился. — Я теперь всех его пациентов к Кагеяме шлю, пусть ругаются, они это любят.

— Почему же меня принимаете? — и другой пациент не задал бы подобный вопрос, но в Ивайзуми поднял голову неистребимый инстинкт сыщика, готового докапываться до малейших крупиц информации и подозревающего всех и вся.

— А вдруг у нас опять будет внезапная проверка от министерства? Укай-сан в последний раз на примере вашей истории болезни проверял у меня токсикологию, совсем недавно! А если вспомнит и решит проверить, как вас лечили? А там мои записи! — глаза Хинаты мечтательно затуманились, но руки ловко и привычно замотали рану поверх мази и затянули на бинтах узелок. — Еще завтра приходите, там посмотрим, можно ли будет снять.

— Приду, — медленно, еще не осознавая, чем так зацепил его кусочек информации, подтвердил Ивайзуми. — Спасибо, Хината-сан.

— Просто Хината!

Под возмущенное ворчание Ивайзуми оделся, попрощался и пошел вниз, погруженный в размышления. Укай, Укай, Укай… слишком часто всплывал он в последнее время. И охотничий инстинкт прямо-таки орал — проверь! В списке недоброжелателей Ойкавы бывшего главного лекаря не было, но лучше перестраховаться и с чистой совестью забыть, чем упустить какую-нибудь мелочь. Ивайзуми твердо решил еще раз спросить Ойкаву о нем.

Но решить он мог что угодно, а встречу пока никто не спешил одобрять. Было бы менее серьезное преступление — визиты и не запрещали бы, но прорыв покровов…

О том, что сам фактически умер, Ивайзуми старался лишний раз не вспоминать. Так и с ума сойти было недолго.

***

К его удивлению, на просьбу о встрече, отправленную ровно в шесть утра, ответ пришел в шесть ноль пять. Один из секретарей Ушиджимы написал щедрое “В любое удобное время”, чем Ивайзуми немедленно воспользовался и меньше часа спустя уже здоровался с Ушиджимой.

— Ивайзуми, — Ушиджима жестом пригласил сесть за стол переговоров, как равному, хотя по чести сказать — и происхождением, и достижениями Ивайзуми до него не дотягивал, особенно если учесть одинаковый возраст. Даже внешний вид — аккуратный, но все-таки потрепанный доспех против дорогого камзола и строгих брюк, заправленных в высокие сапоги из отменной кожи, — подчеркивал разницу статусов.

— Ушиджима.

Ивайзуми долго думал, как вести себя на этой встрече, и в итоге решил — как обычно. Вряд ли Ушиджима оценил бы натянутую вежливость, когда их неприязненные отношения уходили корнями глубоко в кадетские времена.

— Как я понимаю, у тебя что-то срочное, — Ушиджима, как всегда, был непроницаем и серьезен. Кажется, он вообще не умел улыбаться. Зато его первый помощник Тендо Сатори лыбился за двоих.

Ивайзуми был очень рад, что не наткнулся на него по дороге сюда. К демонам и метисам от полукровок до почти-людей Ивайзуми относился в зависимости от их характера, и его нелюбовь к Тендо основывалась отнюдь не на диковатых повадках, которые больше пристали бы чистокровному демону, чем полукровке, а на отвращении Ивайзуми к дурацким шуточкам и странным фразам, сказанным невпопад, чем как раз и грешил Тендо — обильно и с удовольствием.

Но воспоминания и размышления могли подождать.

— Срочное, — Ивайзуми кивнул и сцепил руки в замок, готовясь к длительной словесной дуэли. — Куроо и мне нужно поговорить с Ойкавой. Обеспечить нам доступ можешь только ты.

— Хорошо, — невозмутимо кивнул Ушиджима, и у Ивайзуми задергался глаз.

Это что, все?

— Это все? — словно издеваясь, повторил его мысли Ушиджима. — Ты мог бы прислать просьбу стрекозой.

— В чем подвох? — без обиняков спросил Ивайзуми. Очень хотелось вскочить из роскошного кресла и перевернуть не менее роскошный стол — прямо на голову этого гада, — но Ивайзуми не двинулся с места. Только говорил: — Ты хочешь, чтобы Ойкава работал на тебя? Чтобы инквизиция чаще сотрудничала с твоими на нижних уровнях? Что-то еще?

Ушиджима не изменился в лице и принялся обстоятельно перечислять:

— Я хочу, чтобы Ойкава работал со мной. И хочу, чтобы наши ведомства лучше взаимодействовали на всех уровнях. Но это не условия, это просто мои пожелания. Других у меня нет.

Ивайзуми еле сдержался, чтобы не выпучить глаза. Ушиджима, столько лет гонявшийся за Ойкавой и твердивший, что тот должен был пойти в надзор, вдруг отказывается ставить это условием помощи? Ивайзуми ждал, что придется отбиваться, как изловленной птице, идти на уступки, обещать и требовать, а тут — раскрытые ворота и белый флаг?

— Я вижу, ты не понимаешь, — Ушиджима задумчиво потер переносицу и нахмурился. — Ивайзуми, ты знаешь Ойкаву дольше меня. Скажи мне, насколько хорошо он работает из-под палки?

— Если что-то нужно, он делает, — не колеблясь, ответил Ивайзуми.

— Да. Но если он берется за что-то сам, то делает гораздо быстрее, лучше и больше. Мне нужен именно такой Ойкава — а это возможно, только если он решит пойти в надзор сам.

“Уже не решит, — лихорадочно подумал Ивайзуми. — Его жизнь уже не принадлежит ему — так или иначе”.

Но вслух сказал только сухое:

— Я тебя понял, спасибо. Отпишись, когда будет результат.

— Хорошо.

Он уже поднялся, когда Ушиджима догнал его вопросом:

— Ивайзуми, почему ко мне пришел ты, а не Куроо?

Ивайзуми замялся. Не говорить же, что хороший приятель недолюбливает начальство. Поэтому Ивайзуми дипломатично выбрал другую причину:

— Потому что Ойкава нужен мне намного больше, чем ему.

Ушиджима кивнул удовлетворенно.

Видимо, почувствовал, что ему сказали абсолютную правду.

***

В казематах инквизиции Ивайзуми был много раз — но еще никогда не приходил сюда на встречу со знакомыми.

— Миленько тут у вас, — заметил Куроо, разглядывая обшитые деревом стены минус второго уровня, когда вышел из лифта. — Каждый раз, как захожу, не перестаю удивляться.

— Ну мы же цивилизованные люди, — пожал плечами Ивайзуми, втайне гордясь тем, насколько аккуратно и чисто здесь было. Допросы в плохо освещенных подвалах остались в прошлом, вместе с самими подвалами. Камеры заключенных, буквально созданные для того, чтобы ломать волю — тоже. — Да и у вас в надзоре не хуже.

— Вот знаешь, — развел руками Куроо. — Сколько лет уже на службе, а до сих пор представляю себе инквизицию как на старинных гравюрах. Стереотипы — страшная вещь. Ладно, — прекратил он веселиться, когда они почти дошли к допросной. — План такой — заходим вместе, я быстро переговорю с Ойкавой и оставлю вам немного времени, чтобы поболтать между собой. Если станешь разговаривать только ты, будет выглядеть подозрительно.

— Конечно, — Ивайзуми терпеливо дождался, пока дежурный проверит разрешение, просканирует их с Куроо с головы до ног и отопрет тяжелую дверь.

Ойкава уже сидел в допросной — руки на столе, пристегнуты тяжелыми наручниками, гасящими магию, как будто недостаточно было жесткого ошейника на шее, светящегося тусклым красноватым светом. Задержавшись на пороге на пару секунд, Ивайзуми цепко оглядел Ойкаву с головы до ног, пытаясь оценить, как тот себя чувствует.

Выглядел он так себе, уже ощутимо сказывались блокировка магии и стресс — бледный, осунувшийся, с потускневшими волосами и обкусанными сухими губами. За два дня, проведенных в казематах, Ойкава как будто истончился, выцвел — но только внешне. За столом он сидел, выпрямив спину, развернув плечи, вскинув голову, и на Куроо с Ивайзуми посмотрел ясно.

Взгляд карих глаз не потухший, не безнадежный. Уже хорошо.

— Привет, — бодро поздоровался Куроо, без приглашения отодвинул стул и сел напротив.

Ойкава кивнул ему, коротко глянул на Ивайзуми. Взгляд стал чуть настороженным и внимательным, изучающим.

Черт, подумал Ивайзуми. Они же так и не поговорили толком в то утро.

— Привет, — решив не тратить впустую драгоценное время, кивнул Ивайзуми и улыбнулся настолько тепло, насколько только сумел. Посмотрел на Куроо, решил, что наплевать, и, сев за стол, невозмутимо взял Ойкаву за руку.

Куроо хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал, а Ойкава, как будто мгновенно оттаяв, наконец-то расслабил плечи. Стиснул пальцы Ивайзуми.

— Привет, Ива-чан. Ну у тебя и видок.

— Мы тут составили еще один список тех, кто потенциально мог хотеть твоей смерти, — Куроо вытащил сложенный листок, развернул и положил перед Ойкавой. — Вспомни, тебе никто из них не угрожал в последнее время? Или даже несколько лет.

— Да мне постоянно угрожают, — фыркнул Ойкава. — Неделю назад даже бабка-молочница грозилась убить, потому что молоко скисло.

— На северном базаре? — заинтересовался Куроо.

— Ага.

— Знаю ее.

— Вы нормальные? — не выдержал Ивайзуми. — У нас времени — двадцать минут, и две уже прошли.

Ойкава успокаивающе помассировал его пальцы.

— Не шуми, Ива-чан. Надо же было как-то разрядить обстановку.

— Хорошо, разрядили, теперь давай серьезно, — отрывисто бросил Ивайзуми. — Вспоминай, Ойкава, кто из этого списка мог хотеть твоей смерти достаточно, чтобы потратиться на тарнийский кристалл?

Ойкава еще раз перечитал список, уже внимательнее, вдумчиво разбирая воспоминания, связанные с каждым именем — это Ивайзуми видел по чуть затуманенным глазам, как всегда, когда Ойкава всерьез о чем-то задумывался.

— Не знаю, Ива-чан, — выдал он наконец как-то растерянно. — Честное слово, я рад бы помочь, но я не думаю, что кому-то из этих людей насолил достаточно сильно. Юко-сан продолжает работать, несмотря на все штрафы, Химавари-сан успешно вышла замуж… я могу такое сказать про каждого, кто здесь упомянут!

— Опять начинать все с нуля? — застонал Куроо. — Ойкава, у меня нет слов. В следующий раз записывай, что ли, кому какую мозоль отдавил, чтобы нам было легче!

— Не думаю, что будет следующий раз, — тоскливо улыбнулся Ойкава и сжал пальцы на руке Ивайзуми. — Но спасибо за беспокойство.

— Так. Я сказал все, что от меня требовалось. Ивайзуми, вправь ему мозги, надеюсь, наедине у тебя получится лучше, — засобирался Куроо. — Я гарантирую вам не больше пяти минут, и лучше, если ты выйдешь сам, а не под руку со стражником.

Куроо со стуком захлопнул за собой дверь, и все внешние звуки погасли. К счастью, и подслушать их здесь никто не мог, поэтому Ивайзуми без промедления принялся выкладывать:

— Ойкава, соберись. Есть варианты. Я говорил с Мизогучи, не все так безнадежно. Выкарабкаемся. Слышишь?

— Я постараюсь верить, Ива-чан. Ты простишь меня, если у меня не очень получится?

— Главное — старайся, — сглатывая невольный ком в горле, неловко ответил Ивайзуми и прокашлялся. — Значит так. Я попросил Акааши отследить донос, но он очень тщательно обезличен. Буквы стандартной каллиграфии, стандартная бумага, стандартный конверт без марок, никаких магических или алхимических следов. Но сам понимаешь, это неспроста, обычные кляузники не соблюдают таких предосторожностей. У тебя где-то есть влиятельный и богатый враг, и если ты сообразишь хоть какое-нибудь имя, я уверен, что смогу его прижать. Но я не могу работать без наводки. Времени нет. Экспертизу отодвинут максимум на три дня, у нас осталось два с половиной. Думай, Ойкава, сегодня может быть наш единственный шанс, но я не хочу, чтобы он таким становился.

Ойкава честно нахмурился, взял себя в руки, еще раз просмотрел лист. Отчеркнул одного с большим сомнением, назвал двоих, кого в списке не было, но тоже настолько неуверенно, что Ивайзуми понял — за соломинку хватается, и вряд ли по этим зацепкам удастся выйти на истинного заказчика.

— Хорошо, последний вопрос. Что ты можешь сказать про Укая-старшего?

— Бывшего главу первого госпиталя? — Ойкава поднял брови в неподдельном удивлении, склонил голову набок и поморщился — видимо, от ошейника. — Я был экспертом в деле его внука. Честно говоря, дело поганое, я тебе рассказывал. Не знаю, что добавить. Ну разве что потом Укай-старший несколько раз мне жаловался, что я сломал его внуку жизнь, и все. Я лет пять уже его не видел, хотя так… ну… присматривал. Знаю, что у младшего все хорошо, и меня это немного успокаивает. У него, правда, пару лет назад магазинчик сгорел, какие-то дурные подростки побаловались, но ничего. Соседи скинулись, я, честно говоря, тоже добавил анонимно, да и семья у него не бедная. Восстановили, работает. Старший вроде в министерстве здоровья сейчас… все, в общем.

— Угу… — протянул Ивайзуми. Негусто. Но что-то в этом было. — А кто-то еще жаловался тебе на сломанную жизнь годы спустя?

— Не помню, но сразу после процессов родственники всякое говорили, — Ойкава равнодушно повел плечами. — Так что я бы на твоем месте не удивлялся так.

Ивайзуми был с ним не согласен, но на споры не осталось времени. Внутренний таймер отщелкивал секунды одна за одной, и скоро сюда заглянет недовольный стражник. Куроо был прав — лучше выйти самому.

— Хорошо. Я обязательно что-нибудь сделаю, Ойкава. Обещаю.

Он напоследок перегнулся через стол, мягко поцеловал в висок.

Уже поднявшись и расцепив руки, Ивайзуми помедлил. Позвал:

— Ойкава. Помнишь, ты сказал, что я дурак?

— А? — Ойкава встрепенулся, непонимающе шевельнул ушами. Ивайзуми посмотрел ему в глаза, чувствуя, как теснит и болит в груди. Под ребрами тянуло, сильно, и спирало дыхание, а горло перехватывало беспомощной нежностью. Ивайзуми сглотнул. Облизнул губы.

— Так вот. Я тоже очень сильно тебя люблю.

***

Хитрая физиономия Дайшо Ивайзуми никогда не нравилась, но прямо сегодня смотреть на нее хотелось еще меньше обычного, и взамен Ивайзуми разглядывал шкаф, украшенный тонкой резьбой. Непрофессионал бы не заметил, а за абстрактными, казалось бы, узорами скрывались защитные пентаграммы.

— В последнее время, — Дайшо говорил — как лекцию читал, только что не поднимая указательный палец в наставительном жесте, — никто тарнийский кристалл не покупал. Ни его, ни редкие ингредиенты, ни книги с рецептами, даже не интересовался никто. Но это не значит, что с тебя не причитается.

— Само собой. — Ивайзуми поначалу испытал острое разочарование, но с другой стороны — отсутствие следов тоже след. Если на черном рынке не покупали, какие еще варианты? Наследство какого-нибудь славного предка, что маловероятно — тарнийский кристалл сохранял свои свойства не более десятилетия, и оставлять его потомкам не было смысла. Либо изготовление своими руками.

Если оставить в стороне вопрос рецепта — книги с описанием до сих пор попадались в разных уголках Сейджо, и как раз что-то такое могло остаться в наследство, — то были еще ингредиенты, часть из которых можно отследить. Каждый инквизитор наизусть знал треть рецепта — самые редкие и опасные, которые правительство строго контролировало. Если Дайшо говорит, что на черном рынке ничего не покупали, значит, надо смотреть, кто приобретал весь список законно. Может, не разом, но постепенно.

Опять масса работы и уйма потраченного времени… и, как назло, вся звезда занята с бандой, а еще им надо хоть изредка спать. Это у Ивайзуми условный больничный, и он может часть рабочего времени тратить на чужое расследование.

— Твое “в последнее время” — это сколько недель? — спохватился Ивайзуми, поняв, что не уточнил. А то, может, Дайшо поспрашивал за три последних дня и доволен.

— Десять. Только не недель, Ивайзуми-сан. Лет.

Дайшо тоже отлично знал свойства кристалла.

Итак, если злоумышленник варил яд сам, что, кроме рецепта и ингредиентов, могло ему понадобиться?

Удача и хорошее образование. Причем образование магическое, алхимическое или лекарское, потому что самый грамотный архитектор не сумеет изготовить яд, перед которым пасовали многие алхимики.

— Спасибо. Я помню, что за мной долг. Обращайся, — Ивайзуми через силу кивнул и поскорее покинул кабинет Дайшо. Там и дышалось-то тяжело — или это сдавило грудь осознанием, сколько предстоит работы и сколько осталось времени.

Отправив стрекозу с результатами Куроо, чтобы тоже думал, Ивайзуми без сил упал в любимое кресло и достал из нижнего ящика плоскую флягу. Медовый отвар на семи травах, варил лично Ойкава и заклинал не пить, кроме исключительных случаев. Сейчас, кажется, случай настал.

Один-единственный глоток прокатился по горлу обжигающим ледяным комком, ухнул в желудок, словно собирался пробить Ивайзуми насквозь, и взорвался, словно огненный шар новичка. Все тело обдало жаром изнутри, кончики пальцев на руках и ногах непроизвольно скрючились, волосы стали дыбом, из ноздрей хлынул пар. Два вдоха спустя Ивайзуми чувствовал, что горы готов свернуть.

Не откладывая в долгий ящик, Ивайзуми заглянул в кабинет своей звезды. На месте был только Киндаичи, безропотно строчивший отчеты за себя и, кажется, за Мацукаву.

— Ханамаки-сан общается с информаторами Датеко, — отрапортовал Киндаичи, завидев начальство. — Мацукава-сан взял Куними на допрос.

В голосе Киндаичи сквозила явственная зависть пополам со смирением.

— Тебя возьмут на следующий, не переживай, — подбодрил Ивайзуми и подавил желание взъерошить волосы — уж больно смешно выглядел Киндаичи, изо всех сил пытаясь скрыть детскую обиду. — Передай остальным, что я в надзор. Сегодня можете не ждать.

— Удачи, Ивайзуми-сан!

— Спасибо.

После отвара хотелось не бежать — лететь, боль была забыта, от усталости не осталось и следа. Мысли прояснились, но новых идей не возникло, и вот за ними-то Ивайзуми и ехал. Заниматься мозговым штурмом в одиночку — все равно что ласкать себя. Результат всегда будет хуже, чем в компании.

Пропуск ему уже не стали выдавать — за последние дни Ивайзуми почти поселился в надзоре и ходил туда-сюда свободно. Быстро взбежав на второй этаж, он зашел к Куроо как к себе, чему тот совершенно не удивился.

— Так и думал, что ты сейчас явишься. Застопорился? — поприветствовал его Куроо, с азартом листавший какой-то здоровенный талмуд, по виду бухгалтерский. — Так я сейчас тебя обрадую. Угадай, что нашел Кенма! В аптеке Курокавы три из девяти игредиентов для тарнийского кристалла продаются, и их регулярно кто-нибудь скупает. Вот смотри, — Куроо наугад ткнул в какую-то запись, и Ивайзуми пришлось обойти стол, чтобы через плечо Куроо прочитать скрупулезное “20 граммов тресского перца, 65 золотых, -5%, итого 61 золотой 3 серебреника”. Бухгалтерию Курокава вел с маниакальной аккуратностью, такого бы бухгалтера да в инквизицию.

— Но вы же проверяли его бумаги?

— Проверяли. И лицензии в порядке. Но откуда мы знаем, кому он эти ингредиенты продавал и сколько откладывал себе? — Куроо продолжал листать страницы, словно наобум, а потом вдруг остановился, отлистнул несколько обратно и торжествующе ткнул в еще одну запись. Как он ее углядел — оставалось загадкой, у Ивайзуми мелькание страниц слилось в одну сплошную полосу, несмотря на усиленное отваром зрение. — Нет, ты посмотри!

Куроо ликовал, и Ивайзуми, кажется, тоже.

Запись в точности повторяла предыдущую.

— Смотри, разница в двенадцать дней, и это уже третья. Книге полтора года. Раньше ничего подобного у Курокавы в записях не было. Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я?

— Что подготовка заняла полтора года или чуть больше? Угу, — Ивайзуми вернулся к гостевому стулу и взял себе еще одну амбарную книгу. — Три из девяти ингредиентов, говоришь? Значит, где-то он должен был брать еще шесть. Но меня больше интересует, мог ли он сам сделать этот яд? Какая у него специальность?

— Травматолог, — Куроо наморщил лоб. — Не знаю, это лекарей надо спрашивать — хватит ли его диплома на варку чего-то сложнее антипростудного. У тебя есть знакомые? Я могу зачаровать стрекозу.

— Кагеяму видел? — мигом сориентировался Ивайзуми. — Отлично, чаруй на него.

Пока Куроо вычерчивал над стрекозой пентаграмму, Ивайзуми набросал коротенький вопрос и запихнул в полое брюшко. Стрекоза дрогнула всем механическим тельцем, двинула крыльями раз, другой и взлетела.

Пока стрекоза летала, Ивайзуми с Куроо успели внимательно просмотреть шесть амбарных книг и пролистать, удостоверяясь в своей правоте, еще четыре. К началу пятой Ивайзуми располагал категоричным ответом Кагеямы, в котором тот выражал крайнее сомнение, что кому-то удастся изготовить тарнийский кристалл по книгам, имея за плечами лишь университет и год практики в травматологии. Кагеяме Ивайзуми доверял, а значит, надо было искать сообщника — того, который, возможно, и оплачивал оставшиеся шесть ингредиентов, весьма, к слову, недешевых.

Между тем, Куроо удостоверился, что одинаковые записи с тремя ингредиентами повторялись в книгах с равными промежутками.

— Знаешь, что, — Ивайзуми постучал тупым концом карандаша по твердому переплету. — А схожу-ка я к Кейшину. Они вроде дружили? Может, он расскажет, что в эти дни делал его друг, — и Ивайзуми выразительно поднял календарик, в котором только что отметил все известные дни с записями ингредиентов.

— Давай, — Куроо захлопнул последнюю книгу. — А я пойду пообщаюсь с Терушимой, мне параллельно пришла в голову одна идея. Помнишь, я говорил, что горе-караульных поставили на ваш склад по приказу одного интересного человека? Есть у меня мысль, как его раскрутить, не подставившись. Но это на долгую перспективу, а сейчас можно подготовить почву.

Куроо всегда так работал, будто физически не мог долго заниматься одним делом подряд, поэтому Ивайзуми не стал ворчать, а, наоборот, испытал облегчение. Раз Куроо переключался — он будет думать.

— Удачи, — искренне пожелал Ивайзуми и заторопился по известному адресу.

***

Кейшин держал магазинчик в старом районе, тихом и небогатом на события. Сюда редко вызывали надзор и еще реже инквизицию, и Ивайзуми, плохо знакомый с улицами, поначалу слегка заплутал, пока не выехал аккурат под вывеску “Бакалейная лавка Укая”.

С этой повозкой он скоро совсем разучится ходить, но определенное удобство в ней было — на своих двоих Ивайзуми добирался бы раза в три дольше и точно не успел бы до закрытия, а так поймал хозяина прямо на пороге с ключом в руках и невежливо протиснулся внутрь.

— Инквизиция, Укай-сан, — Ивайзуми ткнул в приколотую к доспеху звезду и достал календарик. — Уделите мне пару минут?

— Ну, проходите, — с явственной издевкой протянул Кейшин. Звать его “Укаем” Ивайзуми не мог даже про себя — при звуках фамилии перед глазами вставало лицо Укая-старшего.

— Спасибо, — Ивайзуми сдержанно кивнул, надеясь, что выглядит достаточно виновато. — Простите за внезапный визит, но он касается судьбы вашего друга Курокавы-сана. К сожалению, ваши показания потребовались срочно.

— Алиби? — с претензией на понимание закивал Кейшин, и Ивайзуми не стал его разочаровывать. Вместо этого предъявил исписанный календарик на два года назад и спросил:

— Знаете ли вы, где мог находиться Курокава-сан в отмеченные дни?

Четкие столбики вторников и четвергов Кейшина ничуть не смутили.

— Легко. С тех пор, как они с дедом помирились, Хироки часто ходил к нему в госпиталь, а потом, когда дед перевелся в министерство, просто в гости. Наверное, Хироки чувствовал себя виноватым за разрыв. Многие тогда погорячились, а он больше всех — мы тогда были лучшими друзьями. Грустно, но я с ним в последнее время общался меньше, чем мой дед. Наверное, мы изменились.

Вот оно. Ивайзуми честно старался быть беспристрастным, даже не упоминал про себя фамилии старшего Укая и не подкидывал ее Куроо, но сейчас получил практически прямое подтверждение своих подозрений.

— Укай-сан, — Ивайзуми собирался поступить подло и бесчестно, и его справедливо возненавидят потом, но на одной чаше весов было чужое уважение — на другой жизнь Ойкавы. — Вы не могли бы проехать со мной в надзор и задокументировать ваши показания? Для вашего друга это очень важно.

“И для деда тоже”, но об этом Ивайзуми смолчал.

— Хм, ну давайте, если вы отвезете меня назад. Или завтра зайду сам.

— Отвезу, — пообещал Ивайзуми, чувствуя себя последним мерзавцем, и радушно распахнул входную дверь.

Он знал, что грядущую ночь спать не будет.


	7. Chapter 7

Хайба Алиса приехала намного раньше, чем обещала. Ее ждали к вечеру, а она ворвалась в кабинет Куроо вместе с полуденными лучами, с плывущими за спиной чемоданами и синими кругами под глазами, с белыми волосами, забранными в хитрый низкий пучок, и в пыльной дорожной юбке. Куроо и Ивайзуми синхронно подняли головы от амбарных книг первого госпиталя.

— Привет, — Хайба ткнула пальцем в единственный свободный угол, и чемоданы мягко спланировали туда, окончательно превратив кабинет в подобие книжного развала. — Вы, наверное, Ива-чан? Наслышана, — она искристо улыбнулась и протянула руку для неожиданно твердого, мужского рукопожатия.

Обычно Ивайзуми терпел это прозвище лишь от одного человека, но в этот раз проглотил возражения. От почти забытого за последние дни “Ива-чан” неожиданно повеяло теплом и уверенностью, и одергивать Хайбу не хотелось.

— Куро-сан, — Хайба развернулась к нему и тоже пожала руку. — Где ваш подозреваемый? Левочка все уши мне прожужжал, как все срочно.

— Расписывайся, — Куроо выудил откуда-то форму разрешения на ментальный допрос, — и пошли! Так, куда я дел стрекозу… тьфу! Ивайзуми, приведи этого сморчка Хироо, а? Заодно проследишь, чтобы не сбежал!

При всем занудстве и непрошибаемости Ивайзуми не назвал бы Хироо сморчком, но молча кивнул и бросился за адвокатом Курокавы, молясь, чтобы тот был на своем месте в огромном шумном кабинете. Иначе по закону подлости, пока его будут ждать, с Курокавой непременно что-нибудь случится.

Но сегодня удача была на правильной стороне, и Хироо нашелся за отвратительно опрятным столом, более того, не стал слишком кочевряжиться и все свое возмущение по поводу допроса, продавленного вопреки его возражениям, вывалил на Ивайзуми, пока они спускались в подвальное помещение — самое защищенное, где хранились особо опасные улики и боевые амулеты, а также проводились ритуалы.

К их приходу Хайба как раз начертила на полу ритуального зала основу пентаграммы и по памяти вписывала туда стандартные формулы. Хироо тут же полез ей под руку: делал вид, что сверяет пентаграмму с официальной схемой, а сам подставлялся, наверняка нарочно. Но Хайба с непринужденностью опытного гимнаста избегала даже случайных касаний и невозмутимо вычерчивала свое. Пару раз она морщила лоб и зависала в нелепой позе над каким-нибудь местом, потом негромко ойкала и торопливо что-то черкала. Следом над этим местом зависал Хироо, сверяя каждую закорючку, а Хайба с безмятежной улыбкой спокойно дочерчивала дальше.

Наблюдать за этим круговоротом недоверия было воистину бесценно, но тут за спиной раздался шорох — это Лев и Кенма притащили бесчувственного Курокаву. Сзади семенил плотненький штатный целитель, поминутно щупающий лоб и пульс пациента.

Последними вошли трое предписанных законом свидетелей. Наверное, у них были какие-то свои дела, и они успели сто раз за последнюю минуту пожалеть, что решились идти мимо здания надзора, но сзади маячил Фукунага, и деваться им было некуда.

— А заинтересованную сторону я попрошу удалиться до начала ритуала! — внезапно подал голос Хироо и патетично повел рукой в сторону Ивайзуми. — Будут проводиться следственные действия, и согласно статье двенадцатой общего свода уголовных законов Сейджо пострадавшие не должны привлекаться для следственных действий с участием обвиняемого, за исключением процедуры опознания.

Ивайзуми скрипнул зубами, но в этом отношении адвокат был прав, и как бы ни хотелось побыстрее узнать результат, ритуальный зал пришлось покинуть.

Патетично дожидаться под дверью Ивайзуми не стал, предпочел вернуться в кабинет Куроо и закончить со своей частью работы.

Едва получив свидетельство Кейшина в том, что по указанным датам Курокава регулярно встречался с Укаем-старшим, Ивайзуми с Куроо запросили амбарные книги госпиталя за последние три года и нашли немало интересного.

Все лекари клялись и божились, что приблизительный учет ингредиентов — не редкость. Там усталый лекарь заснет над варящимся зельем и проспит момент выключения, тут неопытный интерн просыплет ценнейшую пыль на нестерильный пол — три-четыре процента закупок по ингредиентам были заложены в счет неминуемой порчи. Иногда списывалось чуть больше, иногда чуть меньше (здесь Цукишима самодовольно сверкал очками, а Хината страдальчески морщился), никто не видел в этом странностей. Не увидели бы и Ивайзуми с Куроо, если бы не обратили внимание на еще один паттерн. Если в аптеке Курокавы записи повторялись по вторникам и четвергам, то в амбарных книгах госпиталя пик расходов приходился на среды и пятницы. Причем тот, кто вел их, действовал аккуратнее Курокавы и записывал в расходы не только пресловутые шесть ингредиентов, которых не хватало для тарнийского кристалла, но и десятки других, менее редких и ценных. Не зная, куда смотреть, ничего не поймешь, и ни одна инспекция не смогла придраться.

Одного этого было бы мало, чтобы связать Укая-старшего с организацией покушения на Ойкаву. Как не хватило бы и голых показаний Курокавы с ментального допроса. Но оба факта разом представляли собой нешуточный аргумент для суда. И не только.

Ивайзуми дописывал пятый протокол — Куроо оставалось только подписать, — когда дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет шумно ввалился отряд Куроо вместе с крайне возмущенным Хироо, вещавшим что-то об исках, уголовных сроках и ответственности.

— Хватит! — рявкнул наконец Куроо. — Хироо-сан, при всем уважении, все претензии, если они останутся после официального вскрытия, в письменном виде мне на стол — тогда и будем разбираться! А сейчас попрошу не создавать суеты — менталисту после ритуала необходим покой. Если у вас все, увидимся завтра.

Хироо что-то прошипел и вышел, так хлопнув дверью, что не вздрогнул один Фукунага.

Хайба проводила его задумчивым взглядом и покачала головой, без спроса усевшись на край стола.

— Так что — он? — скрежетнул зубами Ивайзуми, успевший известись от напряжения.

— Он, — Куроо хрустнул шеей и тише, извиняющимся тоном добавил: — Только Алиса не успела записать ни один стоящий кристалл. Сам знаешь, можно ее и в суд вызвать как свидетеля, но ритуал прервался смертью, любые виденные ею воспоминания легко признают недействительными.

Ивайзуми медленно выдохнул и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Простите, Ивайзуми-сан, — тихо вставила Хайба, накручивая на палец выбившийся из узла локон. — Я все-таки не успела.

— Ты и так сутки в дороге, — вмешался Лев, предупреждающе поглядывая на Ивайзуми, будто собирался защищать сестру от него. — Ты сделала все, что смогла.

— Не вини себя, — присоединился Ивайзуми. Для него ситуация, наоборот, сложилась как нельзя лучше, но признаваться в этом было ни в коем случае нельзя. — Ты старалась, и я очень благодарен. Просто… так сложились обстоятельства.

— И все же мне жаль. Примите мои сожаления, Ивайзуми-сан.

Он кивнул, только чтобы не расстраивать ее, и, тщательно изображая усталое отчаяние, попросил:

— Но ты ведь успела записать хоть что-то?

— Три кристалла настройки на память. Обрывочные сведения, ничем не связанные, — Хайба повернулась к Куроо, и он достал из кармана три голубых муутаганских кристалла. — Они не будут иметь никакой ценности в суде.

— Я могу их забрать?

Куроо молча перекинул все три, и Ивайзуми поймал их горстью, сунул поглубже в карман на штанах.

— Расшифруешь их потом для меня? — он как-то сам собой называл Хайбу на “ты”, хоть это и было не слишком вежливо, но она, кажется, не возражала и печально улыбнулась.

— Разумеется, Ивайзуми-сан.

— Спасибо.

— Неужели мы не сможем ничего сделать? — Лев переводил взгляд с Куроо на Кенму и на Ивайзуми, словно кто-то из них мог одним махом решить все проблемы.

— Не думаю, — тихо отозвался Кенма, и Ивайзуми подивился твердости его голоса. Почему-то казалось, что разговаривать Кенма должен неуверенно.

И вообще, кажется, Ивайзуми впервые слышал от него больше, чем “угу” или “хм”.

— Без Курокавы мы не сможем доказать причастность к покушению. Все следы яда и его изготовления наверняка давно и тщательно убраны. Прости.

Кенма извинялся, будто в этом была его вина.

— Дрянь, — выругался вдруг Куроо. — Эта сволочь все-таки добилась своего!

Ивайзуми понимал, что они все прямо сейчас прощались с Ойкавой. Дураков в этом кабинете не было, все прекрасно понимали, какого рода магия привела Ойкаву в казематы, и, даже не зная всех подробностей о доносе, догадывались, кто так вовремя его написал.

— Спасибо вам за помощь, — тусклым голосом сказал Ивайзуми. — Мне нужно побыть одному.

Лев дернулся было преградить ему путь, но Кенма выставил руку, и Лев остался на месте. Остальные проводили понимающими взглядами — даже Фукунага.

Ивайзуми сохранял подавленный вид, пока не дошел до дома Ойкавы. Хотя, наверное, теперь уже своего.

Нет. Их.

И только внутри он позволил себе выпрямиться, встряхнуться и сменить шаркающую походку потерявшего все человека на упругий, целеустремленный шаг воина.

Первым делом — что-нибудь перекусить, пусть даже это будет подметкообразное мясо, затем — переодеться во что-нибудь неприметное и обвешаться десятком амулетов, предусмотрительно захваченным из рабочего сейфа с совсем не рабочими намерениями.

Затем — сходить в гости.

***

Самым сложным во всей миссии оказалось дождаться ночи. Ивайзуми метался по комнатам, пытался медитировать, читать, даже готовить, но ни один метод не помогал отвлечься, и минуты текли неспешно, как густой мед.

Наступление истинной темноты, раскрашенной аввами, Ивайзуми приветствовал с облегчением и наконец-то покинул дом — через окно, под отводящим глаза амулетом, чтобы никто не заметил его темной фигуры, лезущей через соседский забор.

Такие предосторожности никогда не вредили, если собирался вломиться в чужой особняк.

Ивайзуми шел пешком сквозь половину города, не рискуя ловить экипаж, и обдумывал каждую стадию плана. Могло сработать — могло не сработать.

Он не знал, имеет ли право радоваться, что ментальный допрос не удался. Это лишало его главного козыря в переговорах, и оставалось уповать только на отчаянный блеф. Но если бы Хайба вытащила надежную информацию об Укае-старшем, то пришлось бы либо договариваться с ней и всем отрядом Куроо, чтобы молчали, пока Ивайзуми не получит своего, либо красть улики, подставляя хороших приятелей, которые, к тому же, сильно им с Ойкавой помогли.

Ивайзуми отдавал себе отчет, что ради безопасности Ойкавы без колебаний выбрал бы второй вариант.

Без этого обошлось, и совесть Ивайзуми была чиста перед хорошими людьми. Но как бы это не обернулось концом для Ойкавы, если сегодняшний “визит вежливости” выйдет неудачным.

Особняк Укая-старшего охраняли стандартные заклинания без малейшей фантазии. Видимо, за свою жизнь и имущество почтенный работник министерства не беспокоился.

Еще днем Ивайзуми навел справки и узнал, что Укай живет здесь со своей женой, спят они в разных спальнях, прислуга приходящая. Район здесь был хороший, много патрулей, которые могли бы доставить проблемы, если бы Ивайзуми не изучил заранее расписания надзора и инквизиции. Соседи напротив — молодая семья, недавно получившая дом от родителей, и одинокий торговец, идеально нелюбопытные люди. Боковых не стоило и рассматривать — от них и территорию особнячка, и ее возможных нарушителей скрывали аккуратно подстриженные парковые деревца.

Ивайзуми без малейших проблем взломал угловое, самое слабое заклинание в заборе, распутал от него всю цепочку и перемахнул невысокую ограду. Амулет взлома разрядился, в запасе было еще два, и если не сдать их в конце месяца заряженными — карцера не миновать.

Но Ивайзуми рассчитывал, что после этой ночи амулеты перезарядит Ойкава, а уж если нет — то ему тем более будет все равно.

Пройти по темным безжизненным коридорам оказалось не сложнее, чем в собственной квартире. Окон было много, они щедро пропускали свет луны и уличных авв, и Ивайзуми не хуже профессионального вора прокрался к главной спальне, где должен был спать хозяин.

Но он не спал.

Ивайзуми бросил сеть безмолвия прежде, чем Укай вскрикнул. Теперь за пределами комнаты их никто не слышал — хоть тараном в стену колоти.

— Не советую, Укай-сан, — вежливо предупредил Ивайзуми. — Я наслышан о ваших талантах, но меч — никудышная защита против магии.

Укай, впрочем, тянулся вовсе не за раритетной катаной, что покоилась в ножнах на письменном столе. Рядом были листы с вычерченными пентаграммами — то, что боевой маг мог нарисовать в воздухе, целитель держал на бумаге. Ивайзуми бестрепетно встретил огненный шквал, зная, что его защита рассчитана на опасных преступников, способных создавать штормы на весь квартал. Если заклинанием не боялись бросаться в комнате — его можно было смело игнорировать.

— И это повторять тоже не советую, — не теряя спокойствия, сказал Ивайзуми. — Лучше присядьте. Поговорим.

Укай тяжело задышал, быстро, затравленно оглянулся. Второй этаж — не лучший вариант для прыжка, да и окно нужно или выбить, что непросто с первого раза даже для подготовленного человека, или открыть, чего Ивайзуми, конечно, не позволит.

— Меня зовут Ивайзуми Хаджиме, — скрываться Ивайзуми не собирался, и это явно сбило Укая с толку. — Я вижу, вы до сих пор не понимаете, зачем я здесь.

— Почему же, понимаю. Убить меня пришел, да?

Хриплое старческое карканье Ивайзуми не понравилось. Он прошел к столу, налил воды из нашедшегося там же графина.

— Выпейте, — бесцветно приказал он, и Укай выпил с таким видом, будто ему предложили тарнийский кристалл. — Я пришел поговорить. Вы хорошо живете, Укай-сан, — Ивайзуми демонстративно оглядел пусть не роскошные, но дорогие ковры, полированную мебель красного дерева, тяжелый балдахин с золотыми кистями. — Как и ваш сын. Как и ваш внук. Так чем же, — Ивайзуми даже не пытался выровнять злобный рык в нормальный голос, — чем вам так помешал Ойкава?

Какое-то время Укай сверлил его тяжелым взглядом, потом вдруг расслабился и презрительно отмахнулся.

— Сопляк. Детей своих не завел — откуда тебе знать?

— Так попытайтесь объяснить.

Ивайзуми действительно было интересно, что двигало неглупым, в общем-то, человеком? Что толкнуло к убийству, пусть и чужими руками?

Укай оттопырил губу, но внезапно его как прорвало. Он заговорил.

— Вот ты меня спрашиваешь — а как я тебе объясню, если ты жизни не прожил? Ты ж не поймешь, что такое сына держать в руках и знать, что отныне он твое будущее. А внука? Он знаешь, какой был талантливый? Он опытных лекарей за пояс затыкал! И что? Ошибся. Один раз за всю жизнь! И тут какой-то выскочка из-за одной ошибки рушит его судьбу! Что ты знаешь о том, как потомки продолжают твой род и твое дело? А можешь ли ты, сопляк, понять, каково это — собственного внука тащить из петли?! Вы, молодежь, так легко бросаетесь чужими жизнями! Отнимаете смысл существования, отнимаете будущее! И вы, вы не успокаиваетесь на этом! А самое гнусное знаешь, что? Что вы даже не думаете, не осознаете, как походя сломали кому-то судьбу!

Ивайзуми слушал эту бессвязную речь и действительно не осознавал.

На тот момент Кейшин сделал ошибку, и у него не нашлось человека, который помог бы за нее отплатить. Ему пришлось нести наказание по всей его строгости. Но он смирился и нашел радость и удовольствие в жизни — свой магазин. Пока Ивайзуми возил Кейшина на дачу показаний и обратно, тот с напускной неохотой рассказывал про постоянных клиентов: мальчишек соседней школы, жителей ближайшего квартала, приходящих не только что-то купить, но и пообщаться, про одну очень милую и скромную девушку с прекрасными темными волосами. Кейшин жил дальше, почему же его дед не мог?

Укай Иккей мстил не столько за внука, сколько за свои разбитые надежды. И истово верил почему-то, что источником всех неприятностей был Ойкава. Не опытный сыщик, который вел дело. Не медсестра, первой вызвавшая инквизицию. Не сам Кейшин, в порыве горя преступивший закон. Ойкава — сопляк, свысока, как показалось Укаю, решивший судьбу его внука.

Ивайзуми не стал объяснять, чего стоило Ойкаве то дело. Чего стоило — нынешнее, когда он вынужден был сам переступить закон, чего всю жизнь истово избегал. Укай бы все равно не понял. По крайней мере — не сейчас, в порыве эмоций.

Дождавшись, когда монолог прервется наконец, Ивайзуми покачал головой.

— Вы правы. я не понимаю всего. Но у нас с вами есть кое-что общее. Мы на все готовы ради тех, кого любим. И не хотели бы терять перед ними лицо.

Глаза Укая расширились, сфокусировались на голубых гранях муутаганских кристаллов, блеснувших в свете ночника.

— Я догадывался, что вы уже знаете про Курокаву. Он действительно не выдержал ритуала — но скончался после него. Менталист успела считать воспоминания. А я нашел немало интересного в бухгалтерии первого госпиталя.

Ивайзуми небрежно подкинул кристаллы.

— Я знаю, что вы небедны. И у вас есть немало связей. Завтра в три часа дня экспертная комиссия проверяет Ойкаву. Если его признают виновным, эти кристаллы окажутся в суде, и я позабочусь, чтобы ваш сын и ваш внук получили полные копии. Как думаете, оценят ли они вашу самоотверженность? Придут ли в восторг от методов?

Ивайзуми открыто блефовал. Но он говорил то, чего Укай отчаянно страшился, а страх заставлял верить.

— В случае успеха никто ничего не узнает. Но в ваших интересах будет полное благополучие Ойкавы… и мое. Если с кем-то из нас или с обоими что-то случится, кристаллам дадут ход. Хорошей ночи, Укай-сан.

И Ивайзуми подло сбежал, пока Укай не попросил показать информацию с кристаллов или еще что-нибудь столь же неудобное.

Теперь оставалось лишь надеяться, что Ивайзуми просчитал все верно.

***

— Вы только на него посмотрите! — воскликнул Куроо с веселым возмущением. — Уже все знает! А мы-то хотели обрадовать!

Он махал рукой издалека, пока Ивайзуми пробирался к ним по заставленной летней веранде.

— Не будь наивным, Ивайзуми в здании суда с утра сидел, — хмыкнул Ханамаки и притянул от соседнего столика дополнительный стул. — Мацукава, двигайся, надо же куда-то воткнуть наше начальство…

— А Ойкава где? — удивился Кай. — Я думал, вы вместе придете?

— Он чуть попозже подойдет. Я так и не смог вытащить его из ванной, — пожаловался Ивайзуми и с наслаждением вытянул ноги. Лев тут же укоризненно покосился, но прямо сейчас Ивайзуми было глубоко плевать на всех остальных. Свежий воздух, вкусная еда и ворчливый, свободный Ойкава — чего еще можно было желать?

Ну разве что чтобы Ойкава был рядом, но он имел полное право на трехчасовое лежание в ванне. Ждать его, слоняясь по дому, Ивайзуми не стал, сразу пошел на праздничную встречу.

Дневная смена кончилась, световой день — нет, и они собрались, звезда инквизиции с отрядом надзора, чтобы отпраздновать общий триумф.

— Я так рад, что Ойкава-сан оказался не виноват! — провозгласил Лев, поднимая стакан сока. Все покосились на него осуждающе.

Ивайзуми вздохнул про себя.

Больше всего проблем он ждал и боялся от Сакусы. Уж он-то точно знал, что забирал Ойкаву не зря, а принципиальностью славился не меньше Железной Стены. Но то ли Мизогучи подобрал нужные слова, то ли сыграли какие-то еще неведомые факторы, а все проблемы от Сакусы ограничились тем, что он отвел Ивайзуми в сторонку и спросил: “Ты же не держишь меня за идиота, я надеюсь?”, а еще: “Если Мизогучи-сан решил, что так правильнее, я подчинюсь”. Вдобавок его звезда перестала замечать и Ойкаву, и Ивайзуми.

Впрочем, если быть до конца честным, Ивайзуми не назвал бы это проблемой.

Правда, в газетах еще долго не утихнет шумиха об очередной ошибке инквизиции. Ивайзуми так и видел, как Тендо потирает руки и как воспользуется отличным поводом пнуть соперников, сыпя интервью направо и налево. Но лично Ивайзуми это все касалось слабо — Мизогучи обещал поддержать его решение, значит, знал, что делает. Пусть разбирается.

А Ивайзуми — Ивайзуми был счастлив и так, сидя вечером в компании друзей и ожидая, когда придет Ойкава.


	8. Эпилог

Пять выходных дней Ивайзуми не дали.

Удалось получить три — но после напряженных последних дней он был рад и этому. Ойкава, пока еще не связанный обязательствами с инквизицией, отказался от всех заказов, разослал всем постоянным клиентам стрекоз с предупреждением, что уезжает из Аобы на длинные выходные, и они с Ивайзуми, купив билеты на поезд, отправились подальше от суетных столичных улиц.

Охотничий домик, раньше принадлежавший деду Ивайзуми, потом отцу, а теперь и ему самому, встретил сухим ароматом трав, запахами дерева, дубленой кожи и умиротворяющей, расслабленной тишиной. Вокруг расстилался лес; если немного пройти, с косогора открывался вид на спокойную неторопливую реку.

Самое лучшее место, чтобы побыть вдвоем, немного передохнуть и набраться сил. Ивайзуми приезжал сюда с Ойкавой и раньше, но раньше они просто гуляли, собирали какие-то травы для зелий, купались в реке и засыпали по разные стороны огромной, еще больше, чем у Ойкавы, кровати.

В этот раз было все было чуть-чуть по-другому. Например, на кровати, — как выяснилось, крепкой, но ужасно скрипучей, — оказалось удобно не только отсыпаться после долгих прогулок.

Рана наконец-то окончательно поджила, не оставив после себя и шрама, и Ивайзуми дышал полной грудью, наслаждаясь лесом, тишиной, присутствием Ойкавы.

Дни, проведенные в камере, все-таки сказались на Ойкаве чуть сильнее, чем тот пытался показать. Нет, физически он был в полном порядке, да и сломленным не выглядел тоже — в общем-то, выглядел и вел себя он как всегда, — но иногда, когда думал, что Ивайзуми не смотрит, Ойкава впадал в глубокую, тяжелую задумчивость.

Что-то грызло его, не давало покоя, мешало перешагнуть через все случившееся и спокойно жить дальше. Ивайзуми догадывался — что. Но не хотел лезть, прекрасно зная, что когда Ойкава будет готов, то обо всем расскажет сам.

Так и случилось.

Вечером второго дня, когда снаружи лил непроглядный дождь, они ленились у зажженного камина. В домике было уютно и сухо, пламя весело потрескивало и рассыпало искры, в кружках медленно стыл ароматный травяной чай. Ивайзуми сидел на диване, читая идиотский детектив, и фыркал над каждым бредовым сюжетным поворотом, Ойкава лежал рядом, удобно устроив голову у Ивайзуми на бедре, и листал какие-то свои записи — а потом вдруг вздохнул, рвано и резко, отложил блокнот и отрешенно, бесцветно спросил:

— Как думаешь, может, я действительно был неправ тогда?

Ивайзуми, увлеченный очередной порцией бредятины, не сразу понял, о чем он спрашивает.

— Когда?

— Десять лет назад. — Ойкава задрал голову, посмотрел на Ивайзуми снизу вверх. Взгляд у него был серьезный и немного потерянный, а губы покраснели от постоянных покусываний. — В деле с Укаем.

— Так. — Ивайзуми отложил книгу и сдвинул брови. — Это еще что за новости?

— Так интересно все обернулось, скажи? Сначала я провожу экспертизу над человеком, который нарушил очень серьезный закон, и отказываюсь соврать, что он невиновен. А потом, спустя десять лет — делаю то же самое. Нарушаю закон. И выхожу на свободу, потому что у меня нашлись нужные люди. Это неправильно, Ива-чан. Это все просто ужасно неправильно.

— Ты… — начал Ивайзуми и осекся. Что он мог ему сказать? Соврать, что все нормально и он сам ничуть из-за этого не беспокоится? Что это ничего не значит?

Ивайзуми не любил врать ни себе, ни другим. Ойкава не был уникальнее, полезнее, лучше Укая Кейшина. По закону он должен был так же, как и Укай, лишиться магии и начинать жизнь заново — если, конечно, сумел бы выжить. По справедливости они оба должны были радоваться жизни и идти своими дорогами. Укай — стать первоклассным лекарем, Ойкава — первоклассным магом.

Но закон и справедливость, как он давным-давно успел понять, вообще зачастую ходят очень разными дорогами.

Он вздохнул и пожалел, что не обладает красноречием, как тот же Куроо. Уж Куроо бы точно сумел найти нужные слова, чтобы подбодрить самого дорогого в жизни человека. Все, что мог придумать Ивайзуми, выходило надуманным и фальшивым.

— Послушай, — наконец-то произнес он. — Жизнь вообще сложная штука. И кому, скажи мне, стало бы лучше, если бы тебя лишили права на колдовство? Ты не опасный преступник, не рецидивист, не психопат с боевым амулетом в руке. Да, Укай тоже не был ни тем, ни другим, ни третьим. Но что сделано, что сделано. Теперь просто нужно идти дальше.

— Хочешь сказать, — прищурился Ойкава, — что все это нормально?

— Нет, — покачал головой Ивайзуми. — Совершенно не нормально. Но, знаешь, я думаю, что это и не повод себя хоронить. Ты отличный парень, Ойкава Тоору. Самый лучший из всех, что я знаю. И отличный маг. И я не буду считать тебя чудовищем, сломавшим жизнь такому же, как ты, отличному парню, только потому, что в аналогичной ситуации тебе удалось выйти сухим из воды. И даже если так произойдет еще раз, мое мнение о тебе не изменится.

— Надеюсь, что этого опыта нам хватит на всю оставшуюся жизнь, — очень серьезно сказал Ойкава. — Но я не смог, Ива-чан. Плевать мне было тогда и на мир, и на то, что я мог зацепить кого-то еще, когда сунулся за грань за тобой.

— Честно говоря, — со вздохом сказал Ивайзуми, наблюдая за тем, как пышущие жаром угли в камине с треском и искрами разваливаются на части, — я очень рад, что у тебя все получилось. И я никогда этого не забуду.

***

Ойкава так долго торчал в административном крыле, что Ивайзуми уже собирался идти на подмогу. Две милые женщины, ведающие оформлением новых служащих, могли заговорить любого, неосторожно заглянувшего в их кабинеты, до потери сознания: сидеть целыми днями в цитадели, занимаясь бумажной работой, было скучно, а болтать друг с другом им надоело еще много лет назад.

Но Ойкаву такими пустяками было не пронять: когда он наконец-то вышел из дверей, то еще и улыбался, а в руке держал целый кулек с конфетами.

— Какие милые дамы у вас там работают, Ива-чан, за полчаса мне рассказали все сплетни даже про уборщика туалетов с третьего этажа. Ты в курсе, что он вдовец, а по выходным подрабатывает тем, что играет на флейте в Пестром тупике?

— Знать ничего не хочу, — поморщился Ивайзуми. 

— Да ладно тебе, Ива-чан! — засмеялся Ойкава, бросая в рот круглую яркую конфету. Предложил Ивайзуми — тот взял — и с любопытством самого обычного новичка завертел головой. — Кстати, с тебя экскурсия! Завтра первый рабочий день — так что прямо с утра.

— Как скажешь, — не стал спорить Ивайзуми. — А сегодня пошли в парк.

— Пошли, — Ойкава закинул в рот сразу три конфеты и счастливо ими захрустел. Ивайзуми и одну не рискнул бы раскусывать, пока она не истончится до тонкой карамельной пластинки. В демонической крови было немало преимуществ.

— Слушай, Ива-чан, — дожевав конфеты и алчно примериваясь к новой порции, протянул Ойкава. — А я что, буду первым демоном-инквизитором в истории?

— Не тяни в рот целую горсть, слипнется, — сурово предупредил Ивайзуми, хотя и видел, что бесполезно. — Ты не будешь инквизитором в полном смысле этого слова. Но да, ты на службе первый с официально зарегистрированной демонической родословной.

— Так значит, мое имя останется в истории? Здорово! — Ойкава оживился, как ребенок, которому пообещали самое большое мороженое в мире. — Ива-чан, твоя очередь! Твое имя должно стоять в учебниках рядом с моим, иначе я не согласен!

Ивайзуми хмыкнул. Как будто войти в историю было так легко. Вот влипнуть — это пожалуйста.

Пока шли по улицам, Ойкава блаженно щурился на теплое, но уже явственно осеннее солнце и жевал конфеты, а Ивайзуми молчал и думал о том, что давно не давало покоя.

Дурацкая мысль, правда, но он обязан был спросить.

— Ойкава?

— Ммм?

— Ты очень жалеешь, что теперь пожизненно работаешь на инквизицию?

Ойкава покосился на него с неодобрительным интересом, вздохнул и временно опустил кулек.

— Ива-чан, признавайся. Ты все последние дни терзался этим жутко важным вопросом и потому ходил везде со скорбной миной?

Хотя с формулировкой Ивайзуми бы поспорил, по сути Ойкава был прав, и проще было неохотно кивнуть, чем подбирать другие эпитеты.

— Ива-чан, ты дурак, — спокойно сообщил Ойкава. — Во-первых, я и так почти все время работал на инквизицию. Во-вторых, в моем контракте нет ни слова про запрет на сторонние заказы, я очень тщательно смотрел. В-третьих, у тебя не было выбора, и о чем тут вообще думать? Гораздо лучше быть живым работником инквизиции, чем мертвым и свободным. По крайней мере, пока в этом мире есть ты.

Ивайзуми вспыхнул и отвернулся. Наедине он легко мог нести такую же пафосно-романтическую чушь, а вот в общественных местах и сам терял дар красноречия, и от Ойкавы подобные признания принять не мог, не краснея до ушей.

— Ива-чан, ты как все… гда.

Ивайзуми инстинктивно напрягся, реагируя на запинку и ища источник потенциальной опасности. Что могло…

На противоположной стороне улицы стоял, застыв, Укай Иккей. Ивайзуми не мог разобрать его лица — слишком сильно било в глаза солнце, — а вот Ойкаве яркие лучи не мешали. Черты исказила глубокая печаль, и Ойкава вдруг, прямо среди улицы, низко поклонился человеку, который чуть его не убил. Который, возможно, до сих пор желал ему смерти.

И который скованно, рвано и неуклюже, но кивнул в ответ прежде, чем торопливо удалиться.

Дальше они опять шли молча. Ойкава хрустел конфетами с каким-то ожесточением, пока они не кончились, и тут же купил у ближайшей лоточницы еще один кулек, в два раза объемнее прежнего.

Ивайзуми шел рядом. Молчал. Вспоминал разговор о несправедливости в далеком от городской суеты домике и не знал, что добавить сейчас — и нужно ли что-то добавлять.

Заметив его страдания, Ойкава покосился, покачал головой — как показалось уязвленному Ивайзуми, с натуральным умилением, — и сам завел беседу о какой-то ерунде.

Так и шли они, сначала по улицам, потом по парковым аллеям. Несмотря на то, что осень только-только ступила в Аобу, клены уже окутались алым маревом и варварски бросались в глаза на фоне остальных, еще зеленых деревьев. Часть листьев даже успела осыпаться, и Ойкава с детским восторгом подбирал самые-самые красивые, сравнивал и оставлял всегда самый лучший. Под конец прогулки ему наскучило, и он забыл, а последний выбранный им лист остался в руках Ивайзуми, и он осторожно спрятал его во внутренний карман куртки.

Может, Ойкава про этот лист никогда и не вспомнит. А Ивайзуми все-таки придет домой и бережно положит его между страниц самой толстой книги в их библиотеке.

Ведь для него этот лист — самый красивый лист этой осени — навсегда останется сокровищем.


End file.
